Senior Year at Panem Academy
by Inklessquills
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and friends are all seniors at Panem Academy, a school located in Panem county, California. This year will be full of personal and academic struggles as they all try to figure out where to go from here. Join them on their adventures! (features guidance counselor Haymitch Abernathy) Pairings: Fannie, Everlark, Johale, Clato and more!
1. Chapter 1: Last First Day

Chapter 1: Last First Day

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Hunger Games. Sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

Katniss:

Katniss Everdeen checked her outfit in the mirror one last time before getting some breakfast. Blue t-shirt and light-wash jeans paired with some black flats. Simple and perfect for the first day back to school. Her phone buzzed signaling a new text.

_Hey! Get your ass out here!We are late!_

Jo and Gale were outside waiting for her. Late? She checked the time; they were actually early considering it was only 7:30 and school didn't start for another half hour. She left her room and picked an apple off the counter.

"Katniss! You didn't eat breakfast!" Her mother scolded. She had recently been trying to make sure her daughters were looked after. Ever since her dad died of lung cancer when she was eleven, their mom had been distant. Katniss appreciated her mother's efforts, but she couldn't say that they were particularly close. Even when her dad was alive, her mom spent long hours in the hospital, working as a nurse. Prim had inherited her talent for medicine. Katniss couldn't stand hospitals. She was there constantly when her dad got sick.

"I've got it mom!" She waved her apple in the air.

"Bye Prim!" She called to her little sister. Prim was only 13 and Katniss adored her. Her sister kept her strong after their dad passed.

"Bye Kat!" Prim waved goodbye before returning her attention to her pancakes.

She walked outside to the parking lot of her apartments and quickly spotted Gale's black Toyota. Johanna was hanging out of the passenger seat. "Everdeen could you be any slower!"

Katniss laughed and climbed in the back seat. "Hey guys. Just want to point out, we're not late."

"We have to pick up Finch today, so we kind of are." Gale told her.

"Anyway, first last day of school! Yeah! Seniors! I'm so glad this is our last year!" Johanna hated Panem Academy. Principal Snow was super strict and vice-principal Coin was a even worse. That woman was never in a good mood and always gave Johanna detention for the most ridiculous things. Once, she got detention for having too, many detentions. It didn't even make sense.

"Jo! Sit down! Do you want me to get pulled over?" Gale said.

"Gale, your such a baby! Kat, Clove and I decided that Thursday will be the first day of track practice, so be ready."

"Thursday...that sounds good. Are we picking up Clove too?" Katniss asked. Clove lived pretty far from the three of them; all the way at Mystic Falls, the luxury gated community. Katniss, Jo and Gale lived around the area known as the Seam. It was a small cluster of apartments.

"Nah, she got that new car from her dad, remember? She's driving Finnick to school today 'cuz the idiot drove his car straight through his garage door!" Johanna cackled.

"I don't know how he's allowed to drive." Gale commented.

"Rich boys are allowed anything!" Jo took her seat and put on her seatbelt. She turned on the radio and began singing at the top of her lungs. Katniss sat in silence as Jo and Gale argued over the volume. Oh, she had wonderful friends.

* * *

Clove:

"Damn it! Glimmer took my spot!" Clove angrily honked her horn at the blonde, who didn't even acknowledge her. This happened every time. Clove always tried to beat her, but today she had to wait on Finnick. The guy loved looking in the mirror.

"Clo, chill."

"I am so sick of her! Of all of the 'Careers'! One more year and I won't ever have to see their faces again." Clove and Finnick got out of her car.

"Maybe you should try to fix things with them. This being our last year and all..."

Clove glared at him. "I'm not going to apologize. They should be apologizing to me. To all of us, really."

Clove remembered a time when she was best friends with Glimmer, Marvel, and Cato. Their parents were part of the same social circle and naturally, they were introduced when they were still in diapers. They all lived in the same neighborhood;Marvel Voss was her neighbor. Glimmer and Cato lived down the street.

Their friendship crumbled when they reached high school. Clove didn't care about 'reputations', she wanted to graduate. Glimmer, however, made them all accept invites into the Careers, the school's popular group composed of the rich students. At first Clove, went with it. She didn't know that befriending non-Careers was a crime. Her so called friends turned their backs on her when she refused to not talk to Katniss and Johanna, her team mates.

Clove saw Gale's car and walked over. Katniss, Jo, and Finch were all with hi.

"Cloooove! Fiiiinnnnn!"

"Jo, are you drunk?" Clove asked.

"She's not. She's really excited about senior year. I don't get it, but whatever." Katniss said.

"Nice car, Clo." Gale said, admiring the silver Porsche.

"Its my "we're sorry you couldn't come to France with us" present. Really great." _More like they didn't want me to go. _Clove's parents were busy people. Her father was a corporate lawyer, working for Voss Diamond Company. Her mother didn't have a job besides shopping and that meant traveling to Milan, Paris, and Tokyo. Anywhere that involved fashion. Clove was never invited. Clove wished they had spen more time together when she was younger; it was too, late now and they realized it. They gave her everything she wanted and stuff she didn't want. As if material things would make up for the years.

"Woah." Finn said. "Who is **that** with Glimmer and her gang?"

"Oh, that's Annie Cresta. She's one of the newest additions to the Careers." Finch told them.

"How do you know?" Gale asked.

"I'm a jouranlist! I know things."

"Yeah, a school journalist. Not a gossip column editor, Finch." Clove reminded.

"One of the new ones? Who else is in?" Katniss wanted to know.

"Peeta Mellark became a career over the summer." Finch said. "He and Glimmer Sinclair are dating."

"Glimmer? Ugh, gross." Clove said. Glimmer gets around.

"Who cares about Glimmer when you can look at Annie!"

"Aww! Finnie has a crush! Too bad, she can't be seen with our kind. You should have joined them when you had the chance."

Finnick didn't hear her due to the fact that he was still staring at Annie. She was a petite girl with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. Clove noticed that she looked a bit uncomfortable around Glimmer and the group.

"I say we go bother Haymitch and see if we can get our schedules before the bell rings." Katniss suggested. Haymitch Abernathy was a guidance counselor at Panem Academy. The group of friends went to him when they had a problem. He gave really great advice sometimes. Other times, he told them to deal with it, like he had when he was young. He reminded them that he was a guidance counselor, not a life coach. Still, it was fun to get on his nerves and the group agreed to Katniss's idea.

* * *

I know there a lot of high school fics out there but this popped into my head today (I'm home with a cold) and I had to get it out! I don't really know where this is going or if I'm going to continue this now. And I'm working on another fic right and I want to get a little further on it before I commit to this one. That doesn't mean I won't keep brainstorming, I don't want this to die! If you have any ideas let me know, I'd love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and New Girls

Chapter 2: Lunch and New Girls

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Johanna:

The group sat at their lunch table, enjoying whatever they had packed. They were all laughing at Gale, who was telling them about how little Posy had drawn a pink unicorn on his wall. In permanent marker. Johanna liked Gale; **really **liked Gale. What's not to like? He's tall, handsome, smart, and athletic. Not that she'd ever tell him, the guy was blindly in love with Katniss. Katniss, however, didn't show any signs of liking Gale. In fact, at the moment Katniss was looking over at the Career's table. Glimmer was all over Peeta and Katniss was upset.

"Kat. What's up?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. I just don't get it. Why would someone as nice as Peeta join the Careers?"

Clove sighed and explained. "He's in because he's dating Glimmer." She paused to glance at the Careers. Jo saw the mix of anger,hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. Clove had a history with the Careers and they all knew not to talk about it. "It's weird. I always thought Peeta had a thing for you, Kat. You guys were really friendly last year."

"Ugh! We were lab partners last year, it made sense to talk. " Katniss didn't appreciate the implication of her having a crush on Peeta Mellark. Jo chuckled and glanced at Gale. His expression was dark at the mention of Peeta.

"Hey, Gale, when do you guys start football practice?" Johanna asked, eager to change the subject.

"Friday. Coach Brutus has some news for us."

"Aren't you excited? He's going to announce who the new quarterback is." Clove reminded him.

Gale sighs. "Yeah, but I'll bet anything that its Cato. His dad's probably buying him the position."

"Nah! He's not nearly as good as you!" Jo said.

"Agreed." Clove adds.

Katniss snickers. "There you have it! Clove the football expert says you're the greatest football player ever!" Clove knew less than nothing about football.

"Funny, Everdeen." Clove says. The group laughs at their grumpy friend.

"Doesn't Finn have this lunch block?" Gale asked.

"I forgot to tell you guys," Clove began, "he sent me a text. Annie Cresta is in his history class, right before this, and he has made it his mission to talk to her. No Finnick today."

"She's speaking to him? Glimmer is going to kill her. Socially, I mean." Johanna said.

"I think it's great. Finn's never really been serious about a girl. Its about time!" Katniss said. _It's also time Gale realizes you don't love him!_

"She seems nice. She's Glimmer's cousin. I bet that's why Glimmer's so nice to her." Gale said.

"How do you know? She just got here." Jo felt a tiny hint of jealousy. How did he know so much about this new girl?

"Finch." The group accepted the answer. Their red-haired friend was well informed. Sadly, the journalist-in-training was stuck in AP Calculus and had the last lunch block, along with Thresh.

"Do you think Glimmer is forcing Peeta to date her? Maybe she's black mailing him!" Katniss couldn't let it go. Johanna wasn't blind, Kat thought very highly of Peeta. She had a crush on him and wouldn't admit it.

Clove laughed so hard, she nearly choked on the sandwich she was chewing. "Katniss! You are incredible!" She composes herself. "Go ask him. I'm sure he'd tell **you** anything."

Katniss blushed. "Excuse me for worrying about the well being of others! Bullying is wrong!" Watching Katniss deny her crush was amusing to everyone but Gale.

"He can take care of himself, don't you think?" Gale said coldly.

"I'm not saying that,Gale. I mean, no one should have to put up with Glimmer." Uncomfortable silence followed Katniss's defense.

Jo exchanged a look with Clove. They both knew something had to be done about Gale and Katniss. And it had to happen soon.

* * *

Finnick:

He read the text Clove had sent in him in response to his own.

_'Idiot. Don't scare her away with your ugly face.'_

In Clove that meant: Go for it. She had a way with words, that girl. The bell rang and Finnick approached Annie's desk. The brunette was packing up her things, getting ready for lunch.

"Hey. I'm Finnick. You're new right?"

She nodded slightly and spoke in a quiet voice. "Yeah. I'm Annie. Annie Cresta. Nice to meet you."

"**Very** nice to meet you, Annie Cresta." Finn said smoothly. Charm mode activated! "So, maybe I could show you around?"

Annie looked surprised by the offer. "Uh, I, uh." She takes a breath. "Glimmer's already shown me where tha classrooms are. Thanks, though." _What! Any girl would love to be her right mow! _Was Finnick Odair losing his touch. Nope.

Finnick felt annoyance toward Glimmer, who had obviously made it clear that Annie was not to talk to him or his friends. _Guess I'll have to change her mind about us._

"Glimmer doesn't know all the shortcuts!" He shot her his most charming smile. It had no effect on Annie.

"I think she does. I'm fine." She said with a tone of finality. She begins to walk past Finnick, but he stopped her.

"Annie, Glimmer can be intimidating but you don't have to listen to her. Do what **you **want." He looks straight into her eyes, watching them fill with doubt and then, determination.

"She's my cousin and she's been nothing but kind to me." Annie said, entirely sincere. "However, you could be right about the shortcuts. I'd like to know my way around." She smiles sweetly and takes the arm Finnick offered. He can't help but feel that Annie is something special. Definitely worth facing the wrath of the Careers.

* * *

Yay! Finnick and Annie. I love them so much, so yeah they're part of the story. I spent some time thinking about this fic and now I have an idea of where I want this to go. Hopefully, I'll be updating this one at the same time I update Inferno. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Life Ruiners

Chapter 3: Life Ruiners

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games is not mine.

* * *

Gale:

_Run. Run. Run._ The word bounced around Gale's head as he tried to avoid being tackled by Thresh. Slam! Not happening.

"Focus, Hawthorne!" Coach Brutus's angry voice reached his ears. "Get up! Everyone, gather around!"

"Hey man, you okay?" Thresh asked him. The giant was their best line backer, his tackles were torture.

"I'm good. C'mon, Coach is gonna announce who the qb is."

"I'm telling you, Gale, it's you! No one works as hard." Thresh encouraged.

_Hard work doesn't pay for Coach's new car. _Gale still hoped it would be enough. If he was named quarterback, he would be ready to win Panem Academy the Quarter Quell Cup. It happened every 25 years and this was his year. It would get him the football scholarship to UCLA for sure!

"You all know that Gloss graduated last year and we're left without a quarterback." Gale hears Marvel and Cato talking, paying no attention.

Coach continued, "I though about this long and hard. We need a leader, to win us the Quarter Quell Cup! Hadley, don't disappoint. Practice tomorrow morning at 7! No excuses!"

Cato Hadley gets the quarterback spot. That spoiled womanizing jerk doesn't even deserve it.

"Man, cool off." Thresh advises, sensing Gale's temper. Cato and Marvel strut toward them, ready to rub it in.

"Hawthorne. Too bad you weren't named quarterback. You really could have had a shot at that scholarship." Cato was also looking for a scholarship to UCLA. Only two would be awarded for their class. Thresh already had his in the bag, with his size and ferocity. Gale had to compete with Cato.

"How much did daddy pay?" Gale accused. "You can't buy talent, Hadley!"

Cato didn't look angry. He actually looked satisfied by Gale's reaction. "Do you have a problem Hawthorne? Do you want to go ask Coach why he didn't pick you? You're not good enough. Seam scum is never good enough." Gale lunges but Thresh holds him back.

"Don't take the bait." Thresh said. Fighting would not look good on applications and would not get him the scholarship. Cato laughed and walked away, realizing that Thresh wasn't going to let Gale do anything.

"Bastard. Money can't buy him everything. Can't hide behind money forever." Gale believed that struggles gave one character and strength. Cato Hadley was as shallow as they come. Someone like him would amount to nothing. He'd show Coach he made the wrong choice. Gale was more than ready to be a leader.

* * *

Peeta:

"Why do I care who you're dating, Mellark?" Haymitch Abernathy was not amused. "Take your girl drama to your mother!" His mother was the last person he'd talk to. She was part of the reason why he was here, looking for advice.

FLASHBACK:

Peeta had been busy in the bakery and he was almost done for the day. It was raining hard and Peeta was not looking forward to the walk home. The bell over the door jingled and in walked in a costumer.

"Hey, sorry we're closed. There's a sign on the door." The figure walked toward the counter taking down their hood. Glimmer Sinclair. She frequented the bakery, but why was she here so late?

"Glimmer? Do you need help?" he asked, oncern in his voice. Peeta cared about everyone, no matter how cruel they could be.

"I need someone to talk to." She said. "Peeta, do you have a moment?" Glimmer wasn't here to threaten him, that much was clear. She looked scared and tired; her eyes were a bit swollen, likely from crying.

"Yeah, okay. Let's sit." He led her over to one of the tables and the two of them made themselves comfortable. The rain had soaked her clothes, so she was probably freezing.

"Do you want some tea? Hot chocolate? You should warm up." Peeta said, trying to make her more comfortable.

"No,it's fine." She stared at her hands, which she had placed upon the table. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Peeta, my dad is having an affair. With your mother." _What? _

"I'm sorry what? My mother-"

"Is sleeping with my dad, you heard me. I heard his phone the other day and I picked it up. I didn't mean to read anything, I was just going to take out to his study, but I-I was-" She was going to cry but Peeta didn't trust himself to form a coherent sentence.

"It was from your mom, Kate Mellark? Her picture came up, I recognized her from the bakery. I thought it was nothing, maybe they were friends, I don't know; but there were more texts. From her. From my dad to her." She was sobbing. His mother? Cheating on his dad. The man who only wanted the best for all of them. How did she even meet Glimmer's father? He's a rich actor! Glimmer wouldn't make something like this up. It was serious. Why else would she show up at 10 pm looking like she ran a marathon in her designer heels?

"I though you had to know. We go to school together and I know you and-" her tears wouldn't let her finish. Peeta had to think. Who else would Glimmer tell?

As if reading his thoughts, the blonde spoke. "I haven't told anyone. I found out last week and it took me this long to work up the courage to tell you. My mom has no idea. She believes every word my dad says. I can't say anything, no one can know. I''m angry Peeta. I'm angry at my dad, but I love him. He's my dad and I can't ruin his career!" Glimmer cried.

Could Peeta break his father's heart? Could he destroy his marriage?

He was finally able to swallow the lump in his throat. "Glimmer. Calm down. I...maybe-" Maybe what? Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe they're just meeting at random hotels to **talk**? They both needed to process this. "Glimmer. Go home. Sleep. It isn't your fault. We can talk about this, okay? I'm glad you told me." _Am I? _This was a burden to carry.

"You really want to talk about it?" She said weakly. _No. _He wanted to forget he ever heard her.

"I do. We can talk about how to deal with this. Find a solution." He didn't really think there was a solution.

Glimmer gave him a tired smile. "You really are the nicest guy in school. Thank you. I mean it. I'll see you.." She let him pick the time for their meeting.

"Tomorrow. Around noon. We can meet at the park near my neighborhood, Merchant's Circle."

"Got it." She wiped away some tears, they seemed to have halted. "Thank you. So much." She gave him a tight hug and left the bakery. And that's how it began.

END FLASHBACK

He and Glimmer talked and they relied on each other. She was a kind girl, if you got to know her. She didn't know how to show it, but she showed Peeta. He liked her. Not the same way he liked Katniss, but still. It was enough and it was stupid to waste time on the impossible.

"Haymitch. I need you to keep a secret." Haymitch would listen. He always did.

"Boy, I keep telling you and all of your crazy classmates, I am a guidance counselor!" He waved his arms around.

"Mr. Abernathy, please." Haymitch glared at him but nodded for him to continue.

"I know something that could hurt many people. But keeping it a secret is hurting **me**."

"What something, boy? You ask for my help and you give me riddles!"

"My mother is having an affair."

"Tough. Confront her." Haymitch was blunt about it.

"With Glimmer's father. She told me and that's how we became close. She doesn't know who else to go to but we can't just keep this a secret."

Haymitch thought for a moment. "Glimmer Sinclair? Your girlfriend's dad, the actor? And your mother?"

Peeta nods once to confirm.

"You did good in not bottling it up. You have to let these emotions out. But you're doing it wrong." Peeta was confused. "Glimmer understands you. She's there for you and you're there for her, but that's not love. Not romantic love. You two bond over something terrible and you hurt only yourselves. You are lying to yourselves."

"This isn't about me and Glimmer! We're perfectly happy!" _Being in a relationship means we're happy right?_

Haymitch shakes his head. "This thing that's bringing you together will tear you apart. And it'll be messy because eventually someone has to take the blame. Fix it."

_How? I can't hurt everyone I care for._

"What do I do?" he asked, desperate for an answer.

"You and Glimmer should talk to your parents. This is a problem you both have to deal with, but you can't do it alone. Life isn't easy, Mellark. You have too see the ugly side to appreciate the beauty." Peeta knew Haymitch spoke from experience. It was common knowledge that his wife, Maysilee, had been murdered. He was an alcoholic up until he met Effie Trinkett, an english teacher here at Panem. She helped him turn things around and here he was, helping him.

"I can't. It'll ruin their lives." He had his head in his hands.

"Fine. Let this ruin yours. Go to class." The words were harsh, but that's how Haymitch gave advice.

Peeta left without another word.

* * *

**AN: **I like this chapter. It explains why Glimmer and Peeta are dating. I didn't want Glimmer to be flat out evil, she has her reasons . Everyone has problems and they happen to share one. I did some research on how cheating affects kids and I found that sometimes, they have trust issues, along with trouble seeing their own value. They can actually feel ashamed and don't think they're good for anyone else. Glimmer and Peeta see themselves as equal in this situation and it make sense to be together. Boring explanation, but I wanted to let you all know. About Gale, I like him and he has a strong personality in the books and I want that to be shown here. Probably not doing so great with that, but I have time to get better. Don't think he'll give up on Katniss! Anyway, **thank you for reading and please review! Feedback will help the story! **


	4. Chapter 4: Get Your Priorities Straight

Chapter 4: Get Your Priorities Straight

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games are not mine.

* * *

Clove:

Coach Enobaria had been called out to some family emergency and naturally, she left her co-captains in charge. Seeins as they are teenage girls, the team thought they'd be allowed to go home early. But this was Clove Kentwell and Johanna Mason; they wanted first in state this year and that meant practice.

"All the way up the bleachers, Cartwright! Stand up!" Johanna yelled, looking back at the blonde girl who had taken a seat on one of the bleachers.

"Cartwright, if you stop now, consider yourself off this team!" Clove was pretty harsh when it came to track practice.

You see, Clove wanted to get out of California after high school and the only way to do it was through a college acceptance letter from Cornell University. That Ivy League school in New York was her dream. It was an excellent school and all the way on the other side of the country. Clove wanted to leave behind small town life and move to the city! Not to mention, Cornell had an inredible med school.

Academically, she was well off with IB and AP courses. Her SAT scores were amazing, a great 2230. Track was her extra-curricular, along with being a tutor. This year the tutoring job would have to was captain now and winning would showcase her leadership skills; track was her passion for now. Cornell could always use an athlete and a scholar.

"Alright, we can stop practice." They all gathered down at the field. "Guys, its been a month since school started and we're still way out out of shape!" Clove was dissapointed.

Katniss raised her hand to speak. "Um, I'd like to point out that I never stopped climbing those bleachers. I'm **very** in shape, thank you. Besides, only three of us are Varsity and we'll be leading the team at the competition." Jo, Katniss, and Clove would be doing most of the events.

Johanna growled. "**Team**, Everdeen. We are a team. 'We're only as strong as the weakest member'!" Coach often said that. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Johanna's right, guys. We want to win don't we? It's going to take a lot of work, so focus!" With that, the girls were dismissed.

* * *

Clove opted to stop at her locker before leaving school, just incase she forgot something.

"Clove, oh, I'm so glad to see you." Ms. Effie called as she walked over to Clove. "I was going to ask you this tomorrow after class, but I'll go ahead and ask now."

The eccentric woman reached into her bag and pulled out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _

"_Pride and Prejudice_? I thought our class wasn't reading it." AP English was reading _Emma_ instead.

"The on level senior class is. First Period. I assigned this book on the second week of school and we've begun to take some quizzes on the first few chapters." Clove was still confused. "One of my students refuses to read. Says he doesn't have time for 'girly' books! Can you believe it?" Effie laughed as if it were entirely ridicoulous.

_It isn't exactly the most exciting book ever written. _

"Clove, dear, I'm sure you've read it.!" She had read it before. A while ago. "Maybe you could help him? Just make sure he keeps up with reading and make sure he'll pass? I'd hate to fail a senior."

Clove would have to say no. She was busy. "Ms. Effie, I'm really sor-"

"By the way, I'm almost finished with your reccomendation letter! They'll be so pleased to hear how dedicated you are to both sports and academics." Clever.

Clove screamed internally but smiled brightly on the outside. "I would be more than happy to help. Who is it?"

"Cato Hadley. You're friends so it will be perfect!" What planet was Effie living on? Friends? Not since freshman year. Well, she couldn't say no; she already committed.

"You two can meet in my classroom during lunch tomorrow and decide how this will work. Thank you, Clove! Always so reliable! I don't see why Haymitch always complains about you!" Effie struts down the hall.

_Great. Now I'm stuck with that asshole. _Senior year wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

Cato:

"Annie, what do you mean you have lunch detention?" Glimmer questioned the brunette. The Careers, minus Peeta, were all sitting in Geometry class, waiting for the bell.

"I was just walking around with a friend yesterday, you know before lunch. We kind of got caught by Coin and she gave us detention for trying to skip lunch. I didn't know it was a class..." Annie explained.

"A friend? Who? Do you two know?" Oh, no, Cato did not want trouble with Glimmer. She was wicked when angry.

"I know nothing." He said, hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Marvel?" The other boy shook his head.

"Geez, Glim, I'll tell you! Finnick. He's my friend and we both have detention." Annie crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Odair? That air headed prat! I told you, Annie," Glimmer's voice was sweet and patient, "He's bad news. All of his friends are, too. They don't have any respect for rules. See? He already got you in trouble."

"It's just detention!It won't even be on my permanent record." Annie retorts. "If anything, I think I should stay away from you guys. I've been here a month and I can tell, people here don't like you're little Career group! I honestly think it's ridiculous to have a clique at this age!"

Glimmer flushed a bright red and then, the bell rang. Annie stood up and glided out the classroom. Glimmer was fuming and Cato was actually grateful for having to miss lunch. Ms. Effie had asked him to meet his new tutor in her classroom.

"Sorry, guys but I'm out of this." Good luck Marvel and Peeta.

* * *

"Cato, you showed up!" Effie's tone conveyed surprise. She didn't expect he'd show.

"I did, Ms. Effie. See? I do what I want. A tutor won't make me do anything." He said haughtily.

"Ms. Effie, you can't insist I work with that attitude." A new voice had joined in. Cato turned toward the door and there she was. Clove Kentwell.

"I trust that you can,Clove. I'll leave you two, I have lunch this block." Her heels clicked on the ground as she abandoned them.

Clove moodily claimed a desk and threw her back pack down next to it.

"I have an attitude? Look at you Kentwell! **I won't work with that attitude.**" He used her own words against her. Why not have fun making her angry? She was always angry at him anyway.

"I'm not here to play games, so let's start." She pulls out her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. "How far have you read?"

Cato smirked. "I haven't even read the cover." Clove gave an exasperated sigh and put her head on the desk. _Dramatic much? Always over reacting. _

It was she who had walked away from all of them freshman year. She picked her new friends over her old ones. All they had done was tell her she had to pick.

"Clover," She hated that name, "Why don't we just forget this? I have a Quell trophy to win and you have that state title. Tell Effie its fine."

Clove mumbled something about him not getting it. Crazy.

"Where's your book?" Clove asked. Truth was, he didn't buy a copy.

"You don't have a copy do you?" He smiled at her. A mean smile,meant to irritate her more. She didn't say anything, instead just handing him her copy of the novel.

"Take it."

"No thanks. I'm good." She threw it at him.

"Hey! That's assault!" He protested.

"So? Sue me!" He wouldn't. Her dad was a lawyer and one of the best. That's why he worked for a diamond mining company. "Read chapters 1-5 by Monday." It was Friday and he had practice everyday that weekend.

"Can't. Football practice."

"I know that! I don't care, get it done. We'll meet at my place, no one will see us there."

He chuckled. "Embarrsed to be seen with me, Clover?"

"Don't call me Clover. And yes! You're a jerk and I have a **reputation**!" Venom dripped from that word. Reputation. It was the word Cashmere had used when they explained what it meant to be a Career. The word Glimmer had used the day they stopped being friends. They had a reputation of being above the rest. Of being the best. Hanging around with Seam trash was no good.

Clearly, Clove still held a grudge.

"Monday after school. Walk there." She grabbed her things and was gone.

Why the hell did she insist on trying? Cato didn't see the point of school , he didn't need the grades. He had everything and he'd still have it after high school. whether he passed or not. She would, too, yet she still went mad over school.

Whatever, he'd go over on Monday, but he would not read that book.

* * *

So, Glimmer is mad at Annie and Clove is tutoring Cato. We'll see where this goes. By the way, I don't know if Cornell has an awesome Med school, but let's pretend. I'd really like some more reviews, so please? (BTW, Happy President's Day! No school!)


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other

Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

Katniss:

Katniss tapped her foot to the beat of the music that blasted through her headphones. Often, people complain about their inability to focus on work while listening to music but Katniss was not one of them.

"Katniss!" Her mother yanked out one of her headphones.

"What?" She yelled, startled by the action.

"I said, go pick up Prim from Thresh's house! She went to work on a project with Rue." Prim and Rue Mathews were like sisters. Inseparable.

The Mathews family lived in an apartment a few buildings away and Katniss was there in a matter of two minutes.

"Hey Kat! Prim, your sister's here!" Thresh's low voice echoed through the apartment.

"Coming!" Prim called.

"So Kat, found a job yet?" Katniss had mentioned needing one. She didn't like asking her mother for money. She hated owing people things.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I haven't heard back from anywhere!"

"Great!" Katniss frowned at her tall friend. "I don't mean it in a bad way! I found you a job!" Thresh announced.

"Where?" Katniss asked excitedly.

"I have to quit my job at the bakery, because of football. This season's important. So, I thought, why not see if Kat wants the job!" He finished with a smile.

Thresh had worked at Mellark bakery for the past year and a half. The pay was good and the free pastries, even better.

"Thresh, you rock!" She hugged the giant.

"Woah! Thresh, not Katniss! She's like our sister!" Rue complained. Katniss and Thresh laughed.

"I was just thanking your brother for getting me a job. No worries Rue, we're all still family!"

"Katniss, you should see our volcano! It works!" Prim gushed as Rue nodded enthusiastically.

"Let me guess, you tested it out and made a mess?" Thresh said.

"Just a little one..." Rue said innocently.

"We cleaned up though, promise." Prim added.

"Good. Mom wants us home for dinner. Thanks again Thresh! I'll stop by tomorrow." Katniss said, leading Prim out the door.

_A job! Finally!Wait a minute...at Mellark Bakery! _

Oh no, she'd see Peeta! Katniss had a huge crush on him. No one knew about it except herself. He was dating Glimmer and working at the same place would be unbearable.

_No Katniss! You need this job! _She gave herself a little pep-talk and made up her mind to take the job.

The bell on top of the door rang when she walked in. A guy with a nose piercing stood behind the counter.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice sounded bored.

"I'm here for the job..." Katniss hoped this guy knew what she was talking about.

"Yo, Peeta! Some chick's here to see you!" He yelled as opened the door to the kitchen.

"She's hot, man! She your girlfriend?" The guy said in an extremely loud whisper. Katniss felt more uncomfortable by the second. _Breath, Kat. You can do this!_

The door behind the counter opened and out walked Peeta Mellark. He wiped his flour dusted hands on his apron.

"Katniss, hey! Sorry about Rich. He's kind of blunt. What can I get you?" He asked kindly.

"I,uh, I'm here to ask about a job? Thresh told me about it."

"Oh yeah, he did tell me he'd ask you. Cool. It's part time, Monday through Wednesday from 5-9pm and Saturday mornings. About $8.50 an hour. Plus, you keep whatever you get in your tip jar!" He laughed, holding up a little jar labeled 'Tips'.

Katniss laughed at his actions. "Great! I'm in! When do I start?" The schedule worked perfectly! Track practice was moved to Thursdays and Fridays because of some new project Clove had to work on.

"Monday good?" She nodded. "Okay, see ya then!" He gave a little wave and went back into the kitchen.

He'd be here? Right, someone had to bake the cookies and bread. Smart Katniss.

"So, you're working here? Awesome. I'm Rich." It was that guy again.

"Katniss."

"Hey, maybe you and I could-"

"No thanks!" She said almost too quickly. "I mean, I already have a boyfriend. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly and left.

Once outside, Katniss took a deep breath and congratulated herself. That was handled with grace and elegance!

* * *

Annie:

Saturday night was date night for Annie Cresta. Finnick, that's right Finnick Odair, had asked her out! She was thrilled! She hadn't said a word about it to anyone. Certainly not her cousin Glim, for obvious reasons.

Annie raised a hand to her chin, trying to decide between her red dress or her blue one. Both were appropriate, but she couldn't make up her mind.

"Grandma Mags! Could you come in here for a sec?"

An old woman, around 80, waddle into the room. Annie guided her toward her bed and showed her the dresses.

"Grandma, I need you to pick a dress. Just point at your favorite." She smiles at her grandma.

Mags pointed to the blue one.

"Compliments your eyes, honey." She said. "Who are you going out with again?"

Annie giggled. "Finnick, grandma. He's a friend from school. I'll be back before ten, I promise."

Mags gave her a questioning look which was then replaced by a smile.

"Have fun Annie. Be happy."

"I am." _I haven't been this happy in a while. _

Annie was finishing up fixing her hair, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get grandma!" She rushed down the stairs and flung the door open.

"I got you these." Finnick handed her some tulips and Annie detected a hint of shyness coming from the usually outgoing boy.

"They're beautiful, Finn. Thank you." Annie invited him in while she searched for a vase.

Finnick spotted Mags and proceeded to introduce himself.

"I'm Finnick Odair. Annie's friend."

"I'm her Grandmother, dear. You're so handsome! Annie didn't mention that part." Annie blushed.

"Okay! We should go, Finn! Bye Grandma!" She took Finnick's hand and pulled him out the door.

Finnick's car was parked right in front of her house. He opened the passenger door and Annie gracefully climbed in. Once he took the driver's seat Annie asked about their destination.

"Hmmm...does a movie sound okay? Dinner after?"

"More than okay! Perfect."

The two teenagers laughed as they talked in a diner booth. It was late, and there were a few customers here at Greasy Sae's Diner. A few of them were shooting them strange looks, but Annie didn't notice.

"I'm serious Annie. I didn't get it."

"They reincarnate! That's the story. No matter what, their paths meet because they're meant to meet." Annie explained.

"So people who are meant to meet, meet no matter what? Makes sense that I'm here then." He said.

_Aww! How sweet! _"Finn, what's it like living here in Panem all your life?" Annie asked. She was new and she didn't really know anyone besides her cousin and her circle of friends.

"Boring." He joked. "Nah, it's fun! When you know the right people...I don't want to be rude, but your cousin is well, a bitch."

Annie sighed. "She's hard to handle, but that's only because no one cares to see past her clothes and make up."

Finnick didn't say anything in response and she knew that he didn't believe her. Glimmer really was a nice person. She was so willing to help Annie make it through the hardest time of her life.

"Finnick," She said seriously. "I want to tell you something. I know we've only known each other for a little while, but this is a date right?"

"Yeah it is!" He grins.

"Right. We're getting to know each other and you should know this." It was better that he knew it from her first. Not rumors. "I'm here with my grandma because my parents are dead. It happened a couple of years ago and I'm kind of still trying to get over it. I don't think I can ever be over it, but I'm trying." Annie was staring down at her plate. Finnick reached for her hand, silently asking her to continue her story.

"We were out on one of my dad's boats, enjoying the Florida beaches. But there was this storm and we were caught in it. It was awful." Annie gulped. "I don't remember much, but I woke up in a hospital and my grandma was there. She told me. My mom. My dad. My brother. They weren't coming back." She blinked quickly in an effort to stop the tears from falling.

"Annie..." Finnick couldn't find the words to say.

"Moving here was my grandma's idea. She thought I could go to school with Glimmer." And that's why they were close. Her cousin and Mags were here only friends. Luckily, she had Finnick.

"Annie, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He said. Annie used her free hand to wipe at her tears. "I'm here for you. Any time you need someone who's not wearing a skirt or knitting, I'm here." She smiled. How could any guy be so perfect?

* * *

Katniss has a job! With Peeta! Now they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Annie has been through a rough time and Finnick will be the one to help her get her life back. Kind of like in the books. Hope you liked it and REVIEW! I like reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: My Friend, Finnick Odair!

Chapter 6: My Friend, Finnick Odair!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Johanna:

What was everybody's problem? Katniss and Finn were living in lala land because of Peeta and Annie. Clove was busy reading some old book. And Gale...Gale was wallowing more than usual. Shouldn't he be all excited about the homecoming game? That was only a couple weeks away.

Johanna knew the cause of Gale's anger. Katniss had started her new job at the bakery that Monday and all she could talk about was Peeta. She was completely smitten! Gale hated every minute of it.

"Mason don't come in unless you have a question about schedules!" Haymitch said.

Johanna came in anyway. "What am I supposed to do about Gale? He's infatuated with Katniss and she doesn't even notice."

Haymitch glared at Johanna, hoping to scare her off, but Jo didn't move from her seat.. He should have known it wouldn't work. Nothing ever made those kids leave him alone. Eventually, Haymitch gave in and offered some words of wisdom. He'd never admit it, but they weren't as terrible as he made them to be. He didn't have any children and they made him feel...useful.

"Maybe Katniss knows how Gale feels and she doesn't want anything to change between them." He told her.

"Well it has to because Gale's being annoying! All he does is sulk and frown when Katniss is around."

"We both know you're not here because of Gale. You're here because you don't like seeing him get this way over Katniss. You'd rather it be you."

"Of course I'd rather it be me!" Johanna didn't bother to lie to Haymitch. She came here for answers and she would get them.

"What would you suggest they do to move on with their lives?"Haymitch asked.

Johanna though about it. "Katniss needs to make a move on Mellark! I don't care if he's dating that Sparkle bitch, she has to do something. And Gale has to get over her already! It's been like this since middle school."

"He can't just decide to get over her. Emotions don't work like that. You can't chose to stop loving someone." Jo knew he was thinking about his late wife. "He has to see there are other options."

"Gale won't move on until Katniss agrees to go out with him." A brilliant idea entered Jo's head. It was right there the whole time! "He has to ask her out! Katniss will say yes because it's Gale and they're best friends. Once he sees how awkward it would be to go out with her, he'll let her go."

"Next time, don't interrupt my work. I have schedules to fix, Mason." Haymitch said, but Jo missed it.

_They're like brother and sister, dating would be so wrong! _She was a genius. If this didn't work then nothing ever would.

Johanna realized that she couldn't be the one to give Gale the push he needed, he'd question her. It had to be another guy. Finnick. Johanna smiled to herself. Finally, their friendship come in handy! He owed her a favor anyway.

* * *

Clove:

Wednesday had come much too soon for Clove. Monday after school had not gone well. Cato had shown up late, claiming he had lost his book. When Clove asked if he had read the chapters the answer had been no because, like he said, he lost the book. Clove yelled at him for being an asshole and for being unorganized..After about ten minutes of yelling, she told him to leave and come back on Wednesday. This time she added a threat: If he didn't read the chapters, she'd have a talk with Effie, who would then talk to Snow. Snow did not approve of athletes letting their grades slip because of sports. If Effie insisted that football was going to cause Cato to fail English, Snow would have him taken off the team. Needless to say, Cato had immediately agreed to reading the chapters, but not before calling her a 'heartless bitch' who needed to 'get some'. Clove couldn't care less what he thought of her. She just wanted to impress Effie with her amazing teaching skills. Then that recommendation letter would be golden!

There was a loud knock on the door and only Cato would be obnoxious enough to knock that loudly.

"Come on." She led him into the living room. No one was home, as always. Her father was on a business trip in Boston and her mother wanted to go see some new fashion line in Milan.

All of her notes were laid out on the coffee table.

"Okay. So I prepared a practice quiz for you to take. Effie said she'd let you retake the first ones, since you failed. She'll have the first one for you tomorrow, so let's see how you do on this one." Clove was trying to be patient.

"Fine." She handed him the paper and told him to get to work.

He was done in five minutes and Clove checked it.

"What the hell? Did you even read the right book?" The answers were all wrong.

"What time period does the novel take place in? The 80's?" Clove read off the paper. "You didn't read anything!"

"I told you, I have better things to do!"

"Don't you get that I'm trying to help you! The least you could do is try!" She yelled.

"You're not doing this for me, you're doing it for yourself! What are you getting out of this? Extra credit, service hours, a college letter?" Clove narrowed her eyes at him when he mentioned the letter.

"The letter, huh? See! You get something out of this. I don't. It's a waste of time!"

Clove felt anger begin to rise. She had taken the time to reread the novel, take notes, and create quizzes. And this guy didn't bother to do anything!

"You are an asshole! All you have to do is read the damn book, it's not hard! This is so you'll pass and you don't want to?"

He shrugged. "Work isn't my thing."

"Right, you just mooch off your parents. Think they'll buy you a high school diploma? Then what? You'll be stuck with them for the rest of your life because you don't know how to function without their money!" Clove saw his jaw clench and knew she was making him angry.

"I pity you. You, Marvel, and Glimmer; and everyone else like you people! You don't know anything, really. You all just depend on your parents and do nothing. Walking around like you own everything! Good for you, you've got it all figured out!"

He remained silent and Clove actually felt disappointed. She wanted him to say something. Deep down, she didn't really want to hate them forever. She thought maybe one of them would be mature enough to admit they were wrong. Clove gathered her notes from the coffee table.

"Leave. I'll tell Effie to find you another tutor." She heard the door slam as he left. The nerve.

Clove ran up to her room and locked the door.

Clove had changed in high school. She realized that it would take a lot of hard work to be successful and no amount of money or high school popularity would get her a spot in the real world. She learned that from Katniss and Johanna, who weren't wealthy yet they still had incredible ambitions. They both knew it'd be hard, but they didn't mind trying.

Clove felt privileged. She had it all because of her parents, but she didn't want to depend on them forever. She didn't want to be known as the daughter of Robert and Sarah Kentwell. No, she wanted to make her own name. Accomplish things herself.

_I'm right in pitying them. _Them being the didn't know what's out there. Neither did she at first...

Should she have given them a chance to redeem themselves back at the beginning? Maybe tried to talk some sense into their empty heads?

"Ugh!" She threw a pillow across the room and heard something break.

For the first time, she felt guilty. She was partially to blame for the end of those friendships. They were wrong to turn their backs on her, but she was wrong when she thought they'd get her reasoning. She couldn't expect them to just understand. She changed her views only after she got to know Johanna and Katniss. Only after she had lost her place in that prestigious social circle.

They weren't going to change unless someone forced them to. It could have been her who did it. Then she might still have all of her friends.

Great. Now she wouldn't be satisfied until she fixed this whole mess. So Finnick was right. It was time to face the Careers and tie up those lose ends.

* * *

Gale will ask Katniss on a date! Katniss is still completely hooked on Peeta Mellark. And Clove is going to try and fix her broken relationships. Until then, REVIEW! Also, if there is anyone you would like to see more of, let me know. I have an outline but I will try to work them in if you guys want me to.


	7. Chapter 7: End of the World

Chapter 7: End of the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta:

He took a step back to examine his latest painting for art class. Looking good! All it needed was a bit more yellow. It was a painting of a meadow full of bright dandelions. This would be the final piece of his portfolio. Once class ended, Peeta made his way to Glimmer's locker. She insisted they walk to lunch together.

Lately, he felt distant from Glimmer. She was still great, but Katniss was always there. Now more than ever, since she worked at the bakery. She had only been working there for a week or so, and already he could tell she fit right in. She was kind and patient with costumers, even the ones in a rush that always seemed to think they were a priority, but really were only being annoying. She kept the tables clean and everything stocked. Plus, she liked talking to him. They chatted about random things. Anything from favorite colors to their hobbies. He just liked her more and more!

"Peeta, hey!" Glimmer gave him a chaste kiss and took his hand as they walked to the cafeteria. "How's that painting coming along?" He had told her about it before.

"Fine. I'm almost done. I going to add some more color and that's it."

She smiled, showing off her perfect white smile. "You'll have to let me see it once it's done." She said. Glimmer never had an eye for art, so there wasn't much she could say about it. Maybe Katniss would like to see it...

_Glimmer is you're girlfriend Peeta! Not Katniss. _But Katniss was becoming a friend. He could share his art with a friend if he wanted to.

Lunch was a weird event that day. Glimmer told the group all about her new cheer routine. It would be full of pep, or something. Peeta wasn't listening. Annie was absent from lunch, stuck in detention. Again. It didn't take a genius to figure out who got her there. Glimmer knew, but she was ignoring Annie at the moment. She told Peeta that she was looking out for her cousin.

_If she wants to look out for Annie, she should let her be with Finn. He's not so bad. _

He looked over at Katniss's table. Katniss had chosen to sit next to Gale today and that bothered Peeta, even though he was a aware he had no right to be jealous. She and Gale were apparently having a serious conversation. Jo and Clove were chatting about who knows what.

"Oh my god, guys! Cato's reading!" Marvel laughed. It was true, he was reading a book! Peeta couldn't see the cover, but he knew it had to be _Pride and Prejudice. _It was for school. Cato appeared to be only half way through, which was odd considering the class was almost finished with the novel. They were starting _Hamlet _ on Monday. The blond in question glared at Marvel.

"Shut up, Marvel. It's for class."

"For class!" Glimmer said. "Reading for school? The apocalypse must be near!" She joked. Marvel and Peeta both laughed along with her. Cato ignored the jeer and continued to read. Yup, the apocalypse was coming for sure. Sad, Peeta would never get a chance to tell Katniss how he felt.

_She's too good for me. Katniss deserves someone as amazing as she is. _On that thought, Peeta turned his attention back to whatever Glimmer was complaining about.

* * *

Katniss:

The world was ending. That was the only reason why Gale, of all people, would ask her on a date. Katniss couldn't say no. It was Gale, her best friend. She didn't want to seem uncaring. He made a pretty good argument, too.

"You have nothing to lose Kat. We're great friends and it makes sense to try it. Nothing will change if we don't want it to." He had said.

Everything would change. But maybe for the better? Yeah, she liked Peeta, but no progress was being made there. He treated her like a friend/ co-worker. He was sort of like her boss and dating her boss wasn't her. Then there was the little fact that he already had a girlfriend. A beautiful, rich, elegant girlfriend.

"Katniss? You okay?" It was Saturday morning and she was working the breakfast rush. Peeta was there, baking. He had come out of the kitchen to set up a tray of muffins.

"Wha-yup! I'm good!" She smiled and moved to clean some of the already spotless tables.

_I have a date with Gale today. And it will be awesome. Not weird at all! _Lies. It would be the most awkward experience of her life and she would never be able to look at Gale again. Ever!

That was the worst case scenario. There was always the chance that Gale felt as awkward as she did and the two would decide to just forget about it and stay friends. Fingers crossed for that one.

Katniss knew that Gale had crush in her, but she always thought it was puppy love. He would forget about her sooner or later. Besides, he got along so well with Johanna. He could go out with her and Katniss didn't doubt that they would work. They both loved arguing and sports. Johanna was good at getting him out of his moods. He always knew what to say to stop Johanna from punching a cheerleader or one of the Careers. They were perfect for each other. _I'm not right for Gale. I'd be lying to him. _She could only see herself with Peeta and she hated that he was taken.

Maybe someday he'd break up with Glimmer. Not all relationships last forever. Katniss was going to test hers with Gale and she hoped their friendship could handle this doomed date.

* * *

Gale:

"You look really nice." He said. She did indeed look nice in her casual skinny jeans, green blouse, and pair of black sandals. Not the most elegant outfit, but Katniss made it look incredible.

"Thanks." He could hear the discomfort in her voice. Yeah, he was starting to feel it, too. He hoped that Katniss would be more excited but clearly she wasn't thrilled. She's trying to be and he can tell.

It was all surreal. Him and Katniss on a date. Finnick was the one who talked him into it. The copper haired boy assured him that asking her out would be worth it. Making the first move would show Katniss that he wasn't afraid to take a risk for them to be together. When Finnick got so smart, he didn't know.

"So, where to?" Katniss asked. Gale strapped on his seat belt and Kat waited for an anwer.

"Arena. I thought we could have some fun. Laser tag maybe?"

Katniss smiled and nodded.

Arena Sports Zone was a popular place among the high school students. It was a three floor building. On the third floor, was an indoor laser tag arena. The middle floor was full of arcade games. The first floor was a full service restaurant.

They arrived and decided to have a bite to eat. Neither was very hungry, but some talking would help reduce the tension. Gale got them some fries and chicken wings.

"Our _dear _friends stopped by the bakery the other day." Katniss said. She dipped a fry into some ketchup and quickly ate it.

"They wanted some free cupcakes?" Gale assumed.

"Yup. I couldn't give them any. I've only just started! Do they want me to get fired? They're so unbelievable sometimes." She complained. They loved their friends, but it was true. Sometimes friends can be a bit out there.

"You should ban them." Gale joked.

Katniss laughed before having another fry. "Nah, I can't. Not my place. It'd be a bad idea anyway, bad for business. They bought, like, three dozen cupcakes. And then Finnick actually took another two dozen home! He inhales cupcakes!"

Gale and Katniss laughed at there friend. He had quite a sweet tooth!

After their snack, the two went up to the third floor only to find the laser tag place rented out by a bunch of second graders. Birthday party.

"Aww! They're so cute! Look at them!" Katniss gushed. Through the mesh walls, they could see the little kids running around, not really aiming at anyone. Amateurs.

"I thought you didn't like kids, Kat."

"I never said I didn't like them. I just don't see myself ever having one. I'll just spoil Prim's children!" She explained.

In an ideal world, this date would lead to many others. And then, in the very distant future, he and Katniss would be married. He'd change her mind about kids. She could spoil them if she wanted to.

"Right. Anyway, it sucks that the whole place is rented out. I really wanted to kiss your ass at laser tag!" He teased.

"As if, Gale. My aim is way better than yours! I could be blind folded, and I'd still get more hits." Just then a frazzled looking woman approached them. She had all her stuuf with her, purse and car keys ready to go.

"Hi, I'm Jamie! I'm Lily's mom, it's her birthday. " Gale and Katniss were confused.

"Umm...Hello Lily's mom?" Gale said questionably.

Jaime smiled. "Look, I have to go pick up a cake from the bakery and I need someone to watch the kids. I know, I don't know you, but you guys like laser tag, right? Right! So maybe you could go in there and supervise for a bit? Guy over there says I have to leave someone who's not seven in charge."

The two teens looks at the woman with blank expressions.

"Please? Free laser tag! And cake!" She pleaded.

Katniss smirked over at Gale. "Sure! No problem!"

"Oh thank you!" She ran over to the help desk and talked quickly to the guy that managed it. Gale and Katniss were given vests and two laser guns.

"Woo! Laser tag!" Katniss was a lot more excited about the date now.

"With seven year olds...not fun, Kat." Katniss ignored him and went into the laser tag arena. A new game was about to start.

Gale joined her inside and the kids just stared. There was about eight in total. All equipped with vests and laser guns.

"Hey, where's my mommy?" A little red headed girl asked.

"She went to get you some cake, kid. We're going to watch you guys for a little while okay?" Gale told them.

"You're old!" A little boy yelled. The buzzer rang, indicating a new game.

"Rude." Katniss whispered.

"Let's get the old people!" Another girl shrieked. They gave a loud battle call before all aiming at Gale and Katniss. Katniss, being the competitive person she was ran off, dragging Gale with her.

_What in the world is going on! They're elementary school kids!_

"Oh my god, Gale they're vicious! What's the plan?"

"We play some laser tag!" They'd show those kids what these 'old people' could do.

Katniss cheered and they could hear the kids yelling and laughing, still trying to find them.

"Let's do it! Team Everthorne, go!" Katniss yelled in encouragement. Then they both ran out, ready to take on a bunch of second graders.

Even though they got creamed by the little kids, Gale had never had more fun and he was glad it was with Katniss.

They got their cake and while they ate, Gale decided to ask Katniss a question.

"Do you think we could go out again sometime?"

"Hmm..." Kat said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure I want our next date to involve a group of shrieking seven year olds, but yeah. I don't see why we can't try. I'll be honest, Gale, I didn't think going out on a date was such a good idea. I had fun, though. You proved me wrong." She gave him a shy smile, one that he'd never seen on her before.

Gale beamed at her. The world could end right then and he wouldn't even notice. Katniss Everdeen, the girl he's been in love with since eighth grade, was going on another date with him.

"I promise, no more little kids. Or laser tag. Maybe a movie?"

Katniss giggled and had another bite of cake. Gale followed her example. Great cake for a great date!

* * *

Jo's plan totally backfired. Katniss and Gale had a fantastic date and she wants to give him a chance. Peeta is starting to drift away from Glimmer, but he can't just breakup with her. He's Peeta. And he's not going to go for Katniss if he thinks she's happy with Gale. He should stop being so nice! Well, read and review guys! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8: Some Things Have To End

Chapter 8: Some Things Have to End

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games

* * *

Johanna:

Sunday was never a good day to visit the mall. The crowds were incredible and the perfume sales people in those over priced department stores were even more annoying than usual.

"Hey, watch my stuff, guys. I'll be right back." Katniss stood from her chair, most likely on her way to the restroom.

The girls had agreed to spend the day at the mall so Katniss could tell them all about her date with Gale. Johanna had thought it an excellent idea, hoping to hear that Katniss say that Gale wasn't boyfriend material.

But no, little Kat had only great things to say about her _fabulous_ laser tag adventure. She did have her doubts at first, but spending time alone with Gale had 'opened her eyes to the possibility of a relationship'. Her words. Stupid words.

As soon as Katniss disappeared into the crowd, Johanna dramatically slammed her head down on the table and groaned.

"I know, Jo, Sundays are too crowded." Clove said. Johanna groaned once more. Clove knew exactly why she was upset and it had nothing to do with crowds.

"It was one date. One. That doesn't mean they're soul mates." Clove said, finally agreeing to discuss the issue.

"They're taking Posy out trick-or-treating tomorrow!" Johanna cried.

"Okay, so two dates. Though I don't think that counts since Posy will be there. Either way, I'm not buying my maid of honor dress just yet!" Clove joked.

"Ugh! You're no help, you know! And you wouldn't be the maid of honor, I would!" Jo yelled. Some people around them were beginning to stare.

"Calm down, people are going to think we're crazy!" Clove said. "Maybe they want to be together, Jo."

"Gale does. Katniss doesn't like him, not like that."

"We don't know that, maybe she-" Clove did not get a chance to finish.

"We do know that, Clove! She's told us before! She said, and I quote, 'Gale and I are just friends, I don't think anything else would work.' End quote." So Katniss never actually said that, but she was thinking it!

"Whatever. Johanna, if she's not right for him, who is? You? I've told you before, all you have to do is walk up to Gale and tell him that you think you two should go out." Clove stated.

"Like I'd take advice from you. You're not exactly the relationship guru. John, Derek, Andrew, G-"

"Johanna! Shut it! So I dated a few guys, big deal. At least I made a move when I had to. You're sitting here moping around and just being irrational. Let them be! If they break up, so be it. If not, you deal with it. You missed your chance."

Johanna scowled but didn't counter, seeing Katniss nearing the table. Katniss. That traitor, she knew that Jo liked Gale. Of course, Johanna has never said it out loud, but best friends know these things! That's why every one of their friends knew Katniss liked Peeta Mellark.

_If he broke up with Glimmer, then Kat would have a chance! Kat and Peeta, me and Gale. Clove...forever alone!_

Satisfied with her logic, Johanna had to plan a quick getaway. She wasn't as upset as before, but she still did not want to hear more about Gale and Katniss's Halloween plans.

"Okay, so what next?" Katniss asked.

"I think I'll go home. I have this headache and I should probably sleep it off." Johanna said.

"Oh, that's fine!" Katniss assures. "I haven't done any work this weekend, so we can go."

"Nah! Don't ruin your day because of me, Kat. Stay and shop!" Johanna smiled.

"I drove you here, Jo. If you go, we all go." Clove glared at her. She knew Jo was faking.

"I'll walk."

Clove's glare intensified. "You'll walk at least an hour."

"I can take it. See you guys at school."

Katniss was a bit confused by that last exchange, but she waved goodbye at Johanna. Clove shook her head in disapproval but thankfully didn't stop her.

Johanna was not going to walk home. No way. She'd just call Thresh and ask him for a ride. They could always count on Thresh! Besides, he probably just got out from football practice with Gale. Who knows, maybe Gale had something to say about the date.

* * *

Annie:

Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair were officially a couple.

That Sunday, the two of them just hung out at Finnick's house. Homework and boring television wasn't the most exhilarating thing, but better than being alone with her Grandmother. Not that she didn't like grandma Mags; Annie just wasn't into knitting.

The two teens were currently busy with math homework.

"That's wrong Finn. You forgot to add the 6." She pointed to part of an equation.

He looked at his paper and shrugged. "I get credit for trying. I'm hungry, you want anything?" She shook her head, no. Finn left for the kitchen and Annie continued working on math.

Her phone buzzed. A text.

'I'm at your house. Where are you?' Glimmer.

'Busy.' She sent her the text. About a minute later, she got an answer.

'Mags said you were at a friends house.' She had to come up with something quick.

'I am. My boyfriend's house.'

There was no reply after that and Annie was relieved that Glimmer had backed off.

Finnick made a noisy entrance into the living room. He was holding a bag of chips, a box of cookies, and a six-pack of soda.

"You're gonna eat all that?" Annie asked. Wow, that was unhealthy.

"Uh, yeah? I'm hungry."

"I could make you something, Finn. Chips and cookies aren't a meal."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. Where's your kitchen?" And he did not argue with Annie. He led her into the kitchen. It was beautiful! Annie loved cooking, she found it to be therapeutic. There was nothing like creating a wonderful meal for the people you care about.

Annie was searching the fridge, when someone pounded on the door. She looked to Finnick for an explanation as to who it could be, but he was just as surprised. Annie continued her search for ingredients while Finnick got the door.

"Woah, I don't remember letting you in my house." That's Finnick's voice but who is he talking to?

Her cousin waltzed into the kitchen, crossing her arms in anger when she saw Annie.

"Really? You ignore my calls and you're busy with _that_?" She points to Finnick. "I thought we agreed that you'd stay away."

Annie put on her brave face. "No, I remember saying that I could pick my own friends."

"Annie, I don't want you to get hurt. He's dated, like, every girl at school!" Glimmer shrieked.

"I'm right here, and I have not. Annie, you can't possibly believe that." Finn said.

Annie sent him a comforting glance. "I know, Finn. Glimmer, I think it would be better if I stop hanging out with you and your friends for a while. I don't think I'm right for the Careers."

Glimmer's face was one of pure disbelief. "No! No one just walks away from the Careers! It's an honor and a privilege to be seen with us, Annie!"

"Well, I don't want that honor. If it means I can't see my own boyfriend, then I can't accept. I thank you for all you've done for me, Glimmer. I really appreciate it, but I'm done." Annie stated firmly. Finnick was immediately at her side, proud of his girlfriend.

"I'll give you one more chance, Annie. Come with me, we're going home. You think about what you want. If you walk away now, you lose everything." Glimmer threatened.

Annie stayed silent. It hurt her, seeing her cousin like this. She clung so desperately to this idea of The Careers when in reality, it meant nothing.

_Do they all treat popularity the same way? Like it's something they have to hold on to?_

"Sinclair, I never said you could come in. And you're kind of ruining the mood, so if you could please leave, that would be great." Finnick said coolly.

Glimmer fumed. With one last angry glance at Annie, she turned on her heels and stormed out.

"You did good, Annie. You're more than welcome to sit with me at lunch!"

"I don't get why she's so fascinated by her popularity. I mean, everyone at school knows she's popular, but they wouldn't want to be friends with her. It's her attitude that they hate." Annie paused momentarily, a question entering her mind. "Speaking of hate, what's the deal with you two? She talks about you like you're Satan's spawn!"

Ever since she told her cousin about them, all the blonde could do was pressure her to end it. He's a liar, she said. Trouble maker, flirtatious, good for nothing, womanizer. He'd break her heart and leave her for another girl. Not meant for someone as sweet and gentle as Annie. Yet, Finnick had proven all of it to be false.

"She offered me a spot as a Career. She can't handle rejection." Finnick told her.

Annie laughed loudly. It would be silly to be angry about that. She doubted that was it, but it was an amusing thought. Glimmer mad because someone turned her down.

No, the real problem had to be something else, something bigger. Lately, her cousin had been on edge. Easy to anger and not her usual loud self. Annie found herself wishing she could help her. Annie wouldn't be a Career, she ended that, but they were still family. She resolved to find out what was bothering Glimmer and if she could, help her cousin find herself again.

"So...what are you making?" Finnick patted his stomach. Annie had forgotten about the meal she was preparing.

"Oh, um, maybe some pasta? You have a lot of shrimp in your fridge, so we should add some."

"Lot's of free seafood when your parents own a fishing company." He said.

"You're so lucky! I love seafood. Never get tired of it." Annie replied.

With some help from her amazing boyfriend, Annie prepared a meal that (in their _expert_ opinions) could have come straight from a five star restaurant.

* * *

Johanna is super upset about Katniss and Gale. Unrequited love sucks. What do you guys think Jo should do?

Annie has had enough of Glimmer trying to control her. Since they are cousins, Annie knows Glimmer very well and she can tell something is wrong. Glimmer is just trying to keep as much as she can together and all she's doing is pushing people away.

See you guys next week, in the meantime please REVIEW! I want to thank all of you that have left reviews, you're awesome!


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Part I

Chapter 9: Halloween Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The hunger Games.

* * *

Clove:

Halloween should never, ever, be on a Monday. It shouldn't be on a school day, but for some reason, the universe deemed it appropriate to make Halloween on a Monday. Thank you, universe.

Clove would be spending Halloween alone this year. Her parents were out at a costume party. Gale and Katniss were hanging out with Posy. Thresh and Finch had piles of homework. And Johanna didn't want to do anything.

She was going to see if Finn wanted to come over to her place, but then she remembered Annie. The petite brunette was formally introduced to the group at lunch that day. Glimmer had probably gotten fed up with her and Finnick.

Annie was perfect for Finnick. Around her, he was himself. No flirting, just real conversations. He listened to every word Annie had to say. It was good to see that there's at least one stable relationship at Panem Academy.

She stopped at the Hob-the local super market-on her way home. She wanted to buy some candy to avoid getting eggs thrown at her house. Twenty minutes later, she was pulling up at her driveway. There he was, standing at her door. Waiting for her.

What was _he_ doing there?

Clove made her way to her front door, fishing the keys out of her bag and getting in. The whole time, she ignored the blond waiting at the door. Almost immediately after she locked her door, she heard the doorbell ring. Over and over again.

"I'm not going away! There's gonna a be a lot of people out here soon and you're gonna have a great time explaining this to the neighbors!"

Hm...how would she explain a maniac at her door?

With a growl, she opened the door.

"What do you want, Cato?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"No." She said. He pushed his way in, using his size as an advantage.

"I said no. You. Can't. Come. In." She thought that if she repeated it slowly, he'd get it.

"I'm already here." He shrugged. "Effie got me a new tutor. "

"I know. She told me just in case I was concerned. I'm not. If that's all, you can go." Clove walked to the kitchen in search of a bowl for the candy. Cato trailed behind her, still refusing to leave.

"It's not working out. I'm here to ask if you'd tutor me again. You were Effie's first choice so you probably know what you're doing."

Clove put the bowl on a counter and faced Cato.

"You're serious? You're here asking _me_ to help _you_?" He nodded. "No. I thought I could, since I'm a _mature_ person, but honestly, I can't be around you for extended periods of time." She took the bowl and went to her living room.

"Very mature, Clove. Look, it didn't go so well the first time, but that was because you blew up on me. I have no idea what your problem is, but-"

"My problem? Okay, I'll tell you. My problem, is that you're here! You're only talking to me because you need my help. You should have thought about that when you and your buddies decided I wasn't good enough for your little clique!"

"Are you serious? That was forever ago! And you're the one that wanted to find new friends! You knew the Seam kids weren't Career material and you picked them over us! We let you do what you wanted." Cato's words brought a frown to her face.

That wasn't what she wanted. She wanted her friends to care about her thoughts and opinions, but they were too wrapped up in their elite group.

Clove wasn't bothered by their snobbish attitudes, not as much as she made it seem. That behavior was something she was exposed to from an early age; she behaved like that all the way up until high school. What really hurt was that her friends betrayed her. They chose status over her.

"I didn't want to have to chose between my friends! You all sided with _Cashmere _and you guys didn't even know her. You just sided with her because she offered you popularity." Clove ripped open a bag of candy and poured it into the bowl.

Cashmere Evans was a sophomore when she introduced them to the Careers. She was the one that made it clear that only those invited could join. Clove noticed she only asked the rich students to join and that made the Careers unpopular among the rest of the students. It was counter productive, so why not ask other people to join? Cashmere refused and the others did, too.

"You sided with the Seam kids! We don't know why, but you still picked them over us. Some friend you were!" Cato accused.

At that, she turned around and looked right at him.

"I know that!" She yelled. She had realized her mistake almost four years after it happened. They were blind to change and she was unwilling to explain anything. Her pride wouldn't allow her to admit she was wrong in hoping they'd just see everything her way. People don't change their beliefs overnight, but that's what she had expected from them.

"I know I should have tried to make you guys understand me, but would you have listened? No. If it hadn't been me on the other side, I wouldn't have cared. I would have thought it completely wrong because _Seam_ kids are below us! I would have seen it as a betrayal and I would have immediately pushed that crazy person away. That's what happened with me and it was awful."

After she was shunned by the Careers, she was forced to be alone for weeks. It wasn't until Johanna finally took pity on her that Clove was officially friends with her and Katniss.

There was an awkward silence that formed after her outburst. It was the first time she was actually talking about it with one of them. She would have never expected it to be Cato, of all people. Maybe Glimmer or even Marvel. Glimmer who had been her shopping partner and best girl friend. Marvel, who told jokes that were so bad, she couldn't help but laugh.

Right now, it was Cato who was listening to her.

The seconds went by in silence.

Clove sighed. "I know you all hate them because they're not like us, no money or fancy houses. You make them targets for your bullying because they can't afford to pay their way out of trouble. If I hadn't bothered to at least talk to them, I would probably hate them, too. They are not dirt poor and they are not hobos. They're awesome people and you'd all know that if you gave them a chance."

She took a deep breath. Admitting your mistakes was hard work. Clove, however, was determined to set the example this time.

"I don't know why I thought you guys would get all of that. And I shouldn't just be upset about it. It was dumb." That was as close as apologizing as she was going to get.

Cato looked uncomfortable. As if he couldn't find anything to say. Clove was still hopeful that he'd at least say something She needed this whole thing to end and she'd done her part. She turned her attention back the candy bowl while she waited for a response.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and then pretended to study something on her carpet, letting a whole two minutes tick by.

Fed up by the silence, Clove spoke. "You have nothing to say to that? I apologized for a being a bitch to you guys and you have nothing?" Perhaps she was right all along. They're terrible people through and through.

_I give one of them a second chance and I get nothing! Unbelievable. _

"Do you want an apology? Fine, okay, I'm sorry, Clove. I really am sorry that we couldn't be on the same page when we were fourteen, but I think that's because we were _fourteen. _I can't speak for Glimmer or Marvel, but if they heard you, they'd probably say the same thing. It was a long time ago and yeah, we were all pretty dumb."

"That's better than nothing, I guess. Apology accepted." She said that mostly to herself. She was tired of feeling guilty and angry when the Careers were around. Right now, she was full of relief. That grudge she had held vanished and she could see beyond it. She saw how pointless the whole thing really was.

"Cool. And I suppose I accept yours." He responded.

"Good." She gave a sharp nod.

That awkward cloud was looming over them again. It was threatening to invalidate the whole conversation, putting her back on square one. The 'I can't even look at you' square. Clove grabbed a piece of candy and twirled it in her hands. Cato was now pretending to kick up some imaginary dirt.

Someone had to say something. Luckily, Clove had something to say.

"You came to my house to ask if I would tutor you again. Knowing I'd say no, you still bothered to come and ask." She remembered why he was originally here. He couldn't have possibly expected her to agree.

"I figured I had to try. Sometimes you have to make an effort. And I wasn't going to prove you right, I actually plan on graduating on my own." Clove was astonished. When did Cato become the smart one?

"If you're really going to make that effort, I suppose I can give the tutoring thing another shot. You'll have to read on your own and finish your assignments. You can ask me questions and I can help you prepare for tests. Wednesday?"

It was his turn to look surprised. Clove assumed he thought she would ask him to leave and never speak of today again. She couldn't; she had promised herself that she'd give the Careers a chance to redeem themselves. She'd start with Cato. Clove would say they were acquaintances, now. Acquaintances who may or may not someday be friends. Besides, if she helped him she could prove to herself that she did give one of the Careers a chance. If he messed it up, it would be solely his fault this time.

"After school. Yeah." He finally replied.

"Okay. Is that it?" She asked carefully. It was still possible this was all a weird dream she was having.

"Yup. I'll go, then. See ya at school." He gave her a sort of half wave goodbye and then left the living room. There was no slamming front door this time.

Clove inhaled loudly. Weird, she hadn't realized she had stopped breathing. What a tiring and stressful day it had been! Productive, but still incredibly stressful. After this, she could look forward to a relatively easy senior year. Was no more drama, too much to ask?

* * *

This was really hard to write. Like, REALLY hard. I have no experience with this sort of thing. I just had to get Clove and Cato to talk again and I tried. In chapter 6, Clove realized she was being unfair with them. She gave up on their friendship just as fast as they shut her out of the group and both sides are to blame. So here is the opportunity to make up for it. If I have to rewrite this chapter, I will. Let me know what you think.

Moving on, part II will focus on the Johanna/Gale/Katniss/Peeta love square (is that a thing?), so look forward to it! Until next week, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10: Halloween Part II

Chapter 10: Halloween Part II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta:

"Thanks so much for doing this, Peeta. I promised I'd go but, well, yeah." Delly shook her left leg, currently in a cast. The poor girl had broken her ankle during cheer practice.

"No worries, Dell. I don't mind." Peeta had volunteered to take Delly's little brother, Mike, trick-or-treating. Really, he saw this as an opportunity to get out of his house.

Monday was a usually a work day at the bakery, but his dad had felt it necessary to give him, and the rest of the younger staff, the day off as a treat. He must of thought they were all hoping to party that night, but it was a Monday. Not smart. Glimmer _did_ invite him to a party, but Peeta turned her down. No doubt, she'd still attend without him.

Peeta agreed to look after Mike so he wouldn't have to lock himself in his room. His mother was home and being around her was overwhelming. He could avoid her most of the time, with school and the bakery. Not on Halloween. Today, they were both in the same place.

Peeta could not look at her because if he did, all he would feel was anger and shame. Like it was his fault that she was cheating on his dad. And he felt like her accomplice because he knew the truth and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. It was a secret that only they knew.

How could she do it? She could go out during the day and be with another man, then come home and still hold his father's hand. Sit and eat dinner with him. Share a bed at night. She was despicable. If Peeta stayed there to witness it, he would be no better.

"Wooo! Candy! Candy!" That was Mike, bouncing down the street in his deluxe Superman costume, the one with the foam muscles.

"Mike, try that house." Peeta pointed to house with a large inflatable ghost on the lawn. Nice decor often indicated good candy. The houses in their neighborhood were the kind that gave out full size candy bars. Rarely did they ever see apples or other healthy snacks. Who wanted that on Halloween?

The streets were full of people from Merchant Circle and others. Peeta kept a close eye on Mike. The little boy ran ahead and into the crowds forcing Peeta to almost jog after him.

"Hey!" A little girl with dark hair was pulling her bag away from Mike. She was dressed as a fairy and had glitter all over her face. Two older kids appeared behind her. Katniss and Gale.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asked, leaning down to comfort the now crying girl. Gale watched both of them intently, hovering protectively.

"That boy tried taking some of my candy!"She cried.

"Mike, you knock on the doors, not take candy from other kids." Peeta said. Both Katniss and Gale finally realized he was standing there.

"Peeta! Hey." Katniss said. Her grey eyes flickered over to Gale, then back at Peeta."He's with you? I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"He's my friend's brother. She couldn't make it, so I volunteered to bring him out." Peeta told her.

"That's nice of you." Gale said. Peeta thought it odd that he was being so polite. Especially since Mike had made the little girl (probably his sister) cry.

"I had nothing else to do. Sorry about Mike, though. He's really into candy." Peeta said with a laugh.

Katniss smiled. "So is Posy! That's why she made Gale drive us up here. You guys have the full size candy bars!" Gale glanced at her, that smile still on her face. He looked at her as though she was the greatest thing on the planet. The way Peeta gazed at her when she wasn't looking.

Peeta began feeling a bit uncomfortable around the two, Obviously, this was something they agreed to do together. As a couple. He had heard from Glimmer, who heard from Finch (the girl knows all), that they were dating.

_Gale's the best for Katniss. He loves her._

"Great, huh? Mike apologize to, uh..." He trailed off, already forgetting the little girl's name. It was hard for him to remember anything around Katniss, unless of course, it was about Katniss.

"Posy! I'm Posy!" It was the fairy who answered. "He took my candy! It's in my bag because I got it." She scolded Mike. The two were around the same age, but clearly Posy was slightly more mature.

"Mike?" Peeta asked expectantly. Mike frowned and hugged his bag of candy close to him.

"I'm sorry." It came out as a grumble.

Posy looked up at her big brother, blinking her large grey eyes. He gave her a slight nod, encouraging her to reply.

"It's okay, Mike. Don't do it again, it's not nice." Mike 'hmph'ed in response to her words before moving to hide behind Peeta.

"Guess we should keep walking." Katniss said. "We have a lot of houses left. You guys should try the house with the ghost on the lawn. They have Reese's."

Peeta didn't tell her they had already visited that house. "We'll go there next. See you guys at school." He took Mike's hand and continued walking. Mike turned around to glare at Posy, who wasn't looking back.

"She's mean. I just wanted a chocolate bar. I was going to trade her for a lollipop!" Mike said.

"I bet they have chocolate at another house. Wanna try another?" Mike grinned and pulled away, already running toward another house. This one had spider webs all over the bushes and orange lights over the porch. When Mike returned, he held up a Hershey's bars high in the air, triumphant.

* * *

Katniss:

She and Gale continued their walk through the neighborhood, Posy remaining ahead. Her excitement had only been temporarily dulled by the encounter with Mike the candy bandit.

Katniss couldn't get that out of her head.

_Peeta's so caring. Volunteering to go with Mike when he probably had some party to be at! That's so sweet. _

"Kat?"

"Hm? What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You just looked a little distracted. Are you tired? We've been walking around for a while now."

"No, I was just thinking. I have a biology thing due tomorrow and I can't remember if I finished it or not." She lied. She wasn't about to tell Gale that she was thinking of Peeta.

It wasn't fair to Gale. He was such a great guy and one of her best friends. They had only been on one date but it was obvious that he cared about her; she'd known that for a while now. Any girl would be happy dating a guy like that. Plus, he was handsome. But looks were a bonus, Katniss was never a superficial person.

Peeta was cute, too. Blonde hair and those baby blue eyes that never held anything but calm. Katniss had never seen eyes like that.

Back when they were lab partners, in chemistry, Peeta never once showed any frustration. It was a tedious thing, having to always follow directions for lab and then solving impossible equations. Even Katniss had to take a break from numbers and letters. Not Peeta. He kept on working and still managed to be patient while Katniss struggled. He even had the patience to help her with the lab reports.

"Gaaaallle!" Posy whined. "I'm sleepy, can we go home?" Gale caught up to his sister and scooped her up. Katniss took the candy bag from her hands, letting Posy wrap her small arms around her brother.

"Let's go." He told her.

"Lots of candy, Posy. Don't eat it all in one day." Katniss said. All Posy did in response was nod, sleep already slowing her down.

Katniss stared at the siblings. Gale was the ideal older brother, always caring for Posy, Rory, and Vick. Katniss knew that bout him, it was something she'd witnessed plenty of times. As his girlfriend, Katniss thought she should be impressed by him. But she wasn't. He was just being the Gale she knew.

_This is what our relationship would be. Always routine and never anything new. _

What a horrible thought. Horribly true. She already loved Gale, not romantically, but like her best friend. Katniss couldn't love him any more than she already did. Over time, the newness of their relationship would fade and Katniss would still feel nothing more.

* * *

Peeta sees Gale with Katniss, and he's okay with that for now. It's not like he hates Gale, he agrees that he'd be good for her. He mentions a party that Glimmer's going to without him, and that kind of indicates a rift forming. He and Glimmer deal with their problems in different ways. He's all about school and work. Glimmer can go out and party. That's going to ruin them.

Then, Katniss contemplates her new relationship with Gale. She realizes that it wasn't a good idea to go from best friends to more. She knows everything about Gale because they've been friends for ages. Since she knows him so well, she's starting to understand that if she doesn't already love him, she won't in the future. Really, she fears she'll take him for granted and they'll end up hating each other.

REVIEW please! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Master Plan

Chapter 11: Master Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta:

Peeta took the loaf out of the oven, inspecting his work. Yup, another flawless loaf of banana was such a great way to relax; especially after finally being finished with all those college applications!

The kitchen door swung open. "Hey, man, there's some scary chick out here. Says she'll rip my throat out if I don't call you. I told her you were busy and I could help her but, she's nuts!"

"I'm right here, you brainless idiot! Peeta Mellark, come out here and face me like a man!" That threatening voice belonged to the one and only Johanna Mason.

The brown haired girl was now standing behind Rich.

"Hey man, you're not supposed to be back here-" Rich began, but he was interrupted by Johanna.

"Mellark, I'm gonna go wait out there." She turned and left.

"Thanks Rich. I'll be right out." Peeta took off the apron and washed his hands.

Rich shrugged and went right back to work at the cash register.

"Johhana. Hey." Jo was a regular at the bakery, but she wasn't his friend. She was, however, Katniss's friend.

"Look, I'm here to tell you something very important." She said that while glaring at Rich, who tried to appear uninterested in the conversation.

"Uh, I'm kinda working right now, so could you maybe comeback later?"

"No. Now's good." She said.

Peeta had to agree. No one liked to mess with Johanna. Rich was right, she could be scary. How Katniss was friends with such a confrontational person, he didn't know.

"Okay, cool. What is it?"

Peeta was nervous. What could she possibly want with him? She looked annoyed at being here, but there was a sort of grim determination on her face. Like she came here with a purpose and no matter what, she'd get this done. Johanna studied him for a second and a tiny smirk appeared on her lips.

"Do you like Katniss? " She asked bluntly.

Peeta stared at her dumbly for a few seconds before answering."Wha-no. No. Why would someone think that I-no. No I don't."

_Subtle, Peeta. She definitely believed that. _

"I thought so." Johanna said. "You know, she likes you back. Crazy about you!"

He sighed, not attempting to deny his feelings for Katniss.

"This isn't funny, Johanna. If you think this is a joke-"

"I'm not joking, Mellark! She talks about you _all _the time. Stares at you during lunch, talks about how great it is to work here, it's getting ridiculous!"

"She's dating Gale Hawthorne. They've been going out for almost a month now. You should know that."

Her expression darkened. "Yeah, I know. And that's why I'm here. I'm going to be clear, you want Katniss. Katniss wants you. I'm here to make sure my _best friends _are happy. Do you see what needs to happen?"

He didn't.

"You are blind. If you tell Katniss you love her, she'll pick you over Gale. All you have to do is tell her."

"I have a girlfriend. She has Gale. She's already happy with him!" He argued.

"She isn't. I'm not going to go into detail about her relationship, but it's not going anywhere. You and Glimmer, not going anywhere. Why make yourself miserable?"

"Why do you care? Since when are you a matchmaker?" He questioned.

Johanna frowned, not liking the question. Peeta had her there, she wasn't the caring best friend type.

"I'm doing you a favor, Mellark." She hissed. "You're going to tell me you want to be with Glimmer?" She gave a mocking laugh.

"She hasn't done anything wrong, why would I just break up with her?"

_Yeah, nothing wrong except party with random guys. Shouldn't that bother me?_

Peeta let all that slip by because, in truth, it _didn't _bother him. He felt no real attachment to Glimmer. At the beginning of their relationship, it was comforting to have someone that knew about the affair. Glimmer understood perfectly, obviously, because it was her father involved. Months later, they had nothing more to say and the issue was still there.

She had the title of his girlfriend, but she offered nothing. He realized that now. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that their relationship was based on nothing but their common problems. And it wasn't doing anything to solve them.

Glimmer never really talked to him anymore. She just kissed him and held his hand at school. Not even a text when they were apart. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to mind her indifference.

But he wasn't going to cheat on her. No, he wasn't like his mother.

"Why _not _break up with her? I'm making this easy for everyone!" Johanna spat.

"I don't even know why I believe you. You have no proof."

"I have proof! Katniss is dating _Gale_ and all she can do is compare him to _you_. I sit there and listen to it. She might as well be cheating-"

"She isn't! Katniss would never do that. Mason, comeback when you want to buy a cupcake or something." He got up and returned to the kitchen, leaving behind an angry Johanna.

Johanna's words were stuck in his head.

"_...she likes you back. Crazy about you!"_

"_...all she can do is compare him to you."_

She couldn't be serious. Katniss loved Gale. Gale loved her back .They were the perfect couple, the one that half the school expected to happen before the year was up. The other half thought they were already a couple. The only way he'd believe that Katniss loved him, was if she told him herself. As far as he knew, that day would never come.

* * *

Katniss:

"Guys, I swear, this chip looks just like Abraham Lincoln! Look at it!" Finnick held up his potato chip, waving it in everyone's faces. After spending days in detention for trolling the halls, he had finally brought Annie over to their table. She fit right in.

"Finn, that looks like a potato chip." Annie said.

"Annie, your supposed to say, 'Yup, Finn, that's clearly Abraham Lincoln's chip twin.' You're my girlfriend!" He whined.

Katniss rolled her eyes and laughed at the couple. She and Gale were never like that. He _always_ agreed with her. It was always what Katniss wanted. She guessed he was just trying to please her. _Still, it would be more interesting to disagree on __**something**__._

"Since I'm you're girlfriend, I'm going to give you some advice: eat it before _I_ eat it." Annie told him. He made a face of mock hurt and ate the chip, thus ending the debate.

"Hey, you wanna go see a movie or something tonight?" Gale asked Kat.

"Sure." Katniss responded. The lack of excitement in her voice painfully obvious. She didn't even think about it.

One month into their new relationship and already she more than regretted giving him a chance. It would have been kinder to tell him that she wasn't able to see them as a couple.

She failed to notice Gale's frown or Johanna's stare. Across from her, Katniss watched as Clove typed madly into her phone, a slight smile on her face.

"Clove, are you done with your college stuff yet?" Katniss asked.

The black haired girl didn't hear anything, still typing into her phone.

"Clove!" Johanna yelled onto her ear. Startled, Clove dropped her phone.

"Jo! What the hell! What!?" She quickly reached down to retrieve the phone and put it away.

"Texting, Clove. Who's on the other end?" Annie asked. A playful smirk on her lips. The girl was spending way too much time with Finnick.

"No one important. A friend. Can I have friends besides you guys? Please?"Clove asked innocently.

"No. Tell us." Finnick demanded.

Clove stuck her tongue out at him. "Shut up. Don't worry about it."

"Guys, leave her alone. If she wants to have a secret boyfriend, let her. We can take her phone and ask Finch to unlock it later." Gale added with a laugh.

Clove threw a piece of lettuce at him. "Kat, did you say something?"

"College apps, Clove. Has Haymitch mailed your stuff yet?" Katniss had been meaning to ask their counselor about her own applications.

"Ugh! That's what I need to do! I have to ask him about my transcripts. Thanks for the reminder, Kat!" Clove said before turning to have a private conversation with Johanna.

Katniss worried that they were plotting something. Jo and Clove had evil minds. Absolutely diabolical when combined. One time, they changed the combinations on all of the lockers in the girl's changing room. They never got in trouble because no one could prove it was them. To this day, vice principle Coin was searching for incriminating evidence.

Katniss put a hand under her chin as her eyes swept around the Cafeteria. There they were, those baby blue eyes. Almost instantly, they turned away.

She caught him looking her way often, him being Peeta Mellark. It had been going on all week and she had no idea as to why.

Every time she caught him staring, she remembered all of the teasing she endured from her friends. All of them, except Gale, told her Peeta liked her. Katniss never believed them, but she was starting to think something was up. She caught him staring at her at work, too. It was weird.

_I've gotta say something. What if he's stalking me!? Oh my gosh, what if!?_

She's be at the bakery that weekend and she'd ask him what was going on. She was going to march right up to him and confront him. Katniss Everdeen was brave and she was _not_ going to tolerate a stalker. Even if it was the guy she was crushing on.

* * *

So, this is Jo's plan in action. She needs to get the ball rolling, ya know? Peeta sort of believed her, and he's still hooked on Katniss. And Katniss is starting to think Jo is right about Peeta liking her. Next chapter: Katniss and Peeta talk. Until then, REVIEW! Do you guys have any ideas? I'd love to hear them!


	12. Chapter 12: I'd Bet On You

Chapter 12: I'd Bet On You

**Disclaimer: **Hunger Games are not mine.

* * *

Katniss:

One more cookie was placed inside the glass counter and Katniss smiled at the finished product, a turkey shaped cookie display for Thanksgiving.

She took pride in being the one in charge of the cookie display a the bakery. It felt good to know her work was noticed and helped increase sales. Even if it was just by selling one extra cookie.

She heard the kitchen door open and knew Peeta was bringing out more cookies.

_"Go Katniss. Ask him about the staring problem. You can do it! _

Rich was in the back checking inventory and the bakery wouldn't open for another ten minutes. She had time to talk to him.

Peeta was busy placing the new batch of cookies inside the counter and Katniss pretended to reorganize the turkey display. She continued to observe him. And she saw him move his gaze over her, just staring like he always did.

This was her chance and she took it. "Okay, what is it?" She stepped away from the cookies and crossed her arms."Is there something wrong with me? Why do you always just stare?"

He blushed. "I wasn't, I was, uh, looking at the display. It's really nice."

"No you weren't!" She laughed nervously. "It happens at school and it happens here. I'm not trying to be weird, but is something wrong with my face?"

He took a deep breath. "I, uh, I don't know..."

Katniss raised her eyebrow. "You don't _know_?" Was he implying there was something wrong with her?

Peeta panicked. "No! That's no what I meant! There is _nothing_ wrong with your face, Katniss. It's uh, it's-fine."

Katniss smiled at his reaction. She thought about all the times Jo teased her about Peeta. Jo was convinced he liked her."Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Yeah." He said.

"Do you have a crush on me? I'm serious, I want to know. " Katniss said.

He stood there, completely caught off guard.

With a sigh, he gave an answer. "Yeah. I do."

"Oh." She said. There was an odd warm feeling that came over her. She thought it was joy. "That's, um, nice. I'm flattered."

"Katniss, I don't mean to be a creep-" Katniss cut him off.

"No, no. You're not a creep, Peeta. I think that it's brave of you to admit it." She though of her own feelings then. The one's she kept secret. "Peeta, I think you should know that I sorta kind of...like you, too."

"You do?" He grinned.

Katniss nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

She remembered they were both taken.

His grin disappeared. "I couldn't. You were always with Gale."

"Gale. He's cool. And you have Glimmer. I bet she's...Glimmer." Katniss had nothing nice to say about her.

"Right." He said.

Katniss stared at the floor. "Peeta, I wish you had said something sooner."

_Or at least before Gale had the chance to talk to me._

It was the truth. She would have jumped at a chance to go on a date with Peeta.

"I wish I had, too." The sadness in his voice was clear.

"I'm glad I know, though. I don't want things to be weird between us. We can still be friends." Katniss said. "This will make things easier. Besides, it's a crush and we outgrow them."

_Just a silly little crush, Kat! It'll go away in a month tops._

"Just a crush, you're completely right." Peeta waved the issue away.

"Great! That's awesome!" Katniss exclaimed. "We should hang out sometime. As friends."

"That'd be should." He agreed.

Katniss stood there, swaying back and forth; she tended to do that when she was nervous.

Luckily, Rich came out from the kitchen and put an end to her discomfort. He proceeded to unlock the front door and there were already a couple of customers lined up. The day had begun and Katniss found herself avoiding Peeta. She knew that this whole 'just friends hanging out' thing was never going to work.

* * *

Katniss and Prim were fixing up dinner before their mom got home from work. Prim would make a salad and Katniss would prepare some chicken. Simple.

"Ugh, lettuce is so boring." Prim complained.

"It's good for you, Prim."

"It's gross. Hate it." Katniss laughed at her sister. She always complained about the vegetables.

"So, Kat, how was work?" Prim asked slyly.

Her sister would always ask about work. She, too, thought Peeta and Katniss would make an excellent couple. Prim claimed that they were soul mates.

"It was fine."

"Fine? Just fine? No crazy costumers? Nothing about the _ever so charming_ Peeta Mellark?" Prim asked. "You _always_ have something to say about him."

"Not today, Prim." Katniss said.

"Liar. You are a terrible liar. Am I going to have to have to call Rue and have her help me break you?"

Katniss couldn't say no to Prim and Rue, not when they ganged up against her. She couldn't say no to their adorable faces.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you, Prim. Don't tell anyone. Not even Rue."

"Woah, this is serious! I cross my heart and hope to die!" Katniss laughed at Prim's antics.

"Peeta and I talked. He sorta confessed to...having a tiny crush on me."

Prim almost fainted. "KANISS! I'm so happy for you! Did you tell him you liked him? Tell me you did!"

"Prim, be quiet. Someone will hear and they'll think I'm trying to murder you!" Katniss joked.

"This is so romantic, Kat. Now you two will finally be together! Rue owes me $20!" Prim rejoiced.

Katniss gasped. "What do you mean she owes you money? Are you placing bets on my love life?!"

"We knew it would happen, she bet that it would happen at graduation. I bet sooner. Anyway, you win, too! You get Peeta!" Prim giggled.

"I do not. Prim, we are friends and we're dating other people. We are happy this way. It's just a little crush and it'll go away. We both know that, so we're staying friends."

"Katniss, I told you, you are a terrible liar! Friends? No. You have to stop dating Gale. I know he's your best friend, and if he really is, he'll understand."

Katniss stopped with the cooking and listened to Prim. For a thirteen year old, she had some very good advice offer.

"Besides, I still think Jo and Gale could get together. I have another $20 on that." Prim lazily tossed the salad.

Okay, Prim had a problem.

"Primrose Everdeen, are you placing bets on everything?" Katniss asked.

"Just you and your friends. I have $10 on Finnick and Annie winning prom King and Queen. Another $10 on Clove finding herself a boyfriend before the year's up. Tell her to hurry with that. And you and Peeta have to hurry, too. I'm not losing those $20. I'm so close, I can taste my victory!"

Katniss sighed. "Prim, no more bets, you're thirteen."

Prim ignored her and continued giving out advice. "I suggest you break up with Gale and tell Peeta you want to give him a chance."

Katniss groaned. "What if it is just a crush? And there's his girlfriend-"

"Kat, really. Go for it. You'll never know if you don't try. I see the way you smile when you talk about him. He's funny, cute, smart, and he bakes! Katniss, he's the perfect guy for you. I'm your sister, trust me on this."

Katniss gave Prim a smile. "When did you become so...worldly?"

"I've always been this way." Prim responded with a shrug. "It's a gift."

Katniss shook her head, but said no more. Prim was right, she wanted to know if what she felt for Peeta was something that could last. She had liked him for a while and it was getting hard to see herself with anyone else.

She'd do it. She'd tell Gale she tried, but can't love him. He'd have to forgive her. Then, she'd tell Peeta what she feels for him. No more denying it.

* * *

Everlark! Prim is a more social person, so she's giving Katniss that push she needs. And she's making money, woo! Go Prim! And Rue! Leave me some reviews guys. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbreak

Chapter 13: Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

_Okay...the four stages of light reaction: primary photoevent, charge separation,-_

Clove's AP Bio study time was interrupted by the muffled buzz of her phone. She lifted herself off her bed and read the text.

'Open the door. I have food.'

She shook he head in disapproval. The text was from none other than Cato. Recently, the two had become friends. She was still helping him with Lit class and there was plenty of texting going, so she was used to having him around.

It started with a 'Bored. Do something' from Cato and a 'Don't text me during class you jerk' from Clove. And ended up here. With him knocking on her door, bringing food offerings. This would be the fifth time it happened. Clove had a weakness for food, as most humans do.

"See, pizza!" He said as he walked in.

"It's Thanksgiving, aren't you supposed to be having dinner with your parents?" Clove asked.

"They had some emergency meeting thing."

"No parties to attend? Bet they'll miss you." She joked as she took a slice of cheese from the box.

"Why go to a party when I can come over and annoy you?" He replied.

Clove laughed. "My mom left some turkey in the fridge. Complete with stuffing. All yours." She grabbed two more slices and took them to the living room.

Cato soon joined her, a plate full of turkey and what appeared to be the rest of the pizza.

"Your parents not home?" He knew the answer.

"Nope." They had places to be. Her father did plenty of schmoozing during the holidays.

She flipped through the channels. There was never anything good to watch. Just crappy holiday movies. She kept flipping through the channels and eventually came across a marathon of Cake Boss. After providing commentary for three episodes, Cato decided talking to her was a better idea.

"Clove."

She kept her eyes on the screen. "What?"

"This is boring." Cato said.

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know." He paused. "You wanna make out?"

Clove didn't even flinch. That wasn't the first time he suggested it. "Haha. No."

He was silent for a few minutes before he tried again.

"Clove."

"_What?_" She asked, irritated.

This time she turned to face him. And he kissed her. Not a chaste kiss either.

She froze, not sure how to react. The logical thing to do was to push him away, yell, and shove him out the door. But she did the opposite. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Why?

It had been a while since she last had a boyfriend, almost six months. It was junior year and a great looking senior asked her out. Clove obviously said yes and for a while, it was bliss. Then he broke up with her. That's not how he had worded it, of course, he told her that he was never really interested in a relationship. She knew that, he had said. Clove put on a fake smile and pretended to completely understand. He was gone and she was heartbroken.

Eventually her mind caught up with her lips and she pushed Cato away.

"What the hell? What's your problem!?" She yelled.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it! You kissed me back." He smirked.

"What?" She said incredulously. How dare he blame her! "Okay, leave."

She got up, planning to lock herself in her room. Cato went after her.

"Clove, c'mon, wait! It was just a_ friendly_ kiss!"

"Go away, asshole. I'm not interested." She spat.

"You were just now!" He exclaimed. "Look, I'm not a commitment kind of guy, I like my freedom. You're the kind of girl who understands that, right? All about school and work, no time for life; it must be boring."

Clove glared at him and almost slapped him. "It's not. Go find your 'freedom' somewhere else, Cato."

"Clove, it's not so bad. We can hang out and nothing will happen. Simple as that." He said.

"Are you asking me to be your fuck buddy?" She shrieked. "No! Not ever!"

"That's not what I meant! I'm not asking you to sleep with me. Just to um...hang out sometime? Like dating,but without actually dating."

The scary thing was that she was actually considering it. After her last boyfriend, she realized that high school was not the place to find real relationships. She couldn't commit to a favorite color, how could she commit to one guy? Cato was the same way, except he was telling her. No tricks. Not like last time. This came with a warning label and Clove kind of liked that...

Then there were her friends. They were all pretty caught up in the troubles with love and dating. There was Katniss and Gale, Finn and Annie. Johanna who liked Gale, but chose to pretend she didn't. Finch and Thresh weren't in a relationship, but they didn't mind being alone. Maybe Clove was the type that needed someone. She was starting to feel left out.

_Have some fun, Clove. No emotional commitment...Plus, he's good looking. Almost as hot as Finnick! Almost._

"Clove...are you still in there?" Clove had been lost in her thoughts for a couple of minutes.

She lifted a hand, demanding he be silent. "Okay, say I agree to this idea. There has to be some rules."

"I'm up for anything." He said.

"First of all, we're _not_ dating." Cato nodded. "Second rule: No one hears about this. Not a word."

She paused. "Third, I'm not going to sleep with you. You might think I will, but it's not going to happen."

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Good. Fourth thing; this is over once we graduate. We're both going our separate ways, so it won't be difficult. Got it?"

"Yup." He said with a grin.

"Perfect." Clove said. "So, you wanna make out?"

Gale:

There was something weird about Katniss. When she replied to his texts, it was one word. And that was _if _she replied. She always played with her hands when they talked. Like she was nervous about something. Katniss wasn't huge on people, but she wasn't usually nervous around him. They had Thanksgiving dinner together over the weekend, but even then she was acting strange. Katniss smiled and made small talk, completely out of character for her. Even Prim and her mother knew something was up during dinner.

"Kat?" Gale asked, keeping his eyes on the road. They were both driving home and she couldn't go anywhere. She had managed to avoid him all day. Thresh drove her to school, she sat next to Jo and Annie at lunch. But she still needed a ride home, so Gale immediately offered.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Why are you acting so weird? Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm tired. I had a lot of school work over Thanksgiving." She said, shooting him a half smile.

"This isn't tired. I know you, Katniss. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "Gale, you have to listen to me okay? I want to tell you, but I don't want you to be all angry."

He frowned but kept his eyes on the road. "It's that serious?"

"Maybe. Can we talk once we're home?" He nodded and the rest of the drive was spent in silence.

Gale parked in front of her building and was ready to listen.

"Gale, I don't think us dating is going to work." She said.

He thought he heard her wrong. "Why not? I think we're doing a good job at it."

Katniss sighed and nervously tugged at her braid. "Gale, I like you. I care about you, but not the way you care about me. I tried and it isn't enough. I don't want to lie to you by pretending." She looked at him with those big grey eyes of hers. Completely open and sincere. He knew she was being honest. If she was saying this, it was because she truly did care.

"Gale?" He was staring at the driving wheel. Not responding.

"Is it Mellark?" He asked. He knew that, too. He knew it even before he asked her out. That's why he couldn't do it. She wouldn't agree to it knowing she'd hurt him. Yet, she had said yes that day he asked her on a date.

"Gale n-"

He cut her off. "I just want to know. Are you picking him over me?"

"I'm not picking anyone! This doesn't have to be about someone else,Gale. It's about us. I haven't been honest with myself either. I have to be if I want to avoid hurting you. You're my best friend and I hope we can still be friends after this."

_She may as well have yelled 'I love Peeta Mellark' at the top of her lungs. _

"You said yes, when I asked you out. Was it because he was taken? You didn't think you had a chance?"

"No! No, Gale, this isn't about anyone else, I told you. Don't rope other people into this. I'm doing this because it's the best I can do for you and myself. Otherwise, this whole thing would have ended badly. I want to keep our friendship." She tugged on her braid again.

He could tell she was lying. Not because she wanted to be mean about it, but because she thought it was kinder.

"You don't have to lie. You're not sparing me from anything. I'd rather hear the truth." Gale said.

Katniss frowned. "I wanted to try. I wanted to give you a chance because you deserved it. It worked at first and I thought we could be something. Then I kind if just fell back into being your best friend. You want a girlfriend, and I can't be that. That's the truth. Whether there's someone else or not, I would still feel the same way about us."

He wanted that girlfriend to be Katniss and she was telling him it would never be. To be honest, this felt like being tackled by Thresh a million times over. And then some.

He didn't entirely blame Katniss, though. Part of him always knew it wouldn't last long.

"Gale. I'm sorry. I'll just give you some time. I want you to know that I will always see you as my best friend. No one is taking that from you." She climbed out of the car and didn't look back as she walked to her apartment.

Gale drove down to his building and as soon as he got home, locked himself in his room. He had to get his emotions under control. Then, he could focus on forgiving Katniss. And forgiving himself for being such a fool.

* * *

Okay, so it might seem a little weird that Clove accepts a friends-with-benefits sort of thing, but it makes sense in my head. She really doesn't want a repeat of the last guy in her life and she's avoiding the heartbreak. It sounds appealing to have someone but not have to be attached to them. Cato is the right guy for it, since he doesn't do long term dating.

As for Gale and Katniss, they're over. Gale is hurt by it, but time heals all wounds, right? Or at least, dulls the pain. I really want to have some Everlark action, so this had to happen. Sorry Everthorne fans. Besides, Johanna will help Gale, no worries. REVIEW! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Nearly Perfect

Chapter 14: Nearly Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Gale wouldn't speak to her. He ignored her when she tried to say anything to him. He skipped lunch to work in the library. Katniss didn't think he knew where the school library was, but he was there.

She tried not to feel bad about it, but she couldn't help it. It was her nature to care about her friends and family. Her best friend _hated_ her and that was not okay.

Breaking up with Gale was the right thing to do and Katniss did not regret it. Johanna insisted that he would get over it. Clove and Annie agreed. They encouraged her to move on and let Gale recover.

And so, Katniss decided to follow the advice of her friends-and Prim-and go ahead and talk to Peeta.

Peeta had asked her to meet him at the park, just to hang out. They would be meeting at 4 o'clock, but Katniss had gotten there a bit early. She was sitting on a bench, thinking about what she would say. There were a few other people there, some elderly women feeding the birds and mom with her baby.

"Katniss!" Peeta waved and jogged over. "Hey. Did you wait long?"

"No, I wanted to come early. Had to clear my head." She said.

He nodded. "I, uh, heard that you and Gale broke up. Too bad it didn't work out." He was sincere.

"It's fine. I didn't think it would work out as a long term thing anyway." She confessed.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the nature that surrounded them.

"Katniss, I want to tell you something. I don't know if it's something you want to hear, but I'm gonna do it anyway." He said with determination.

"Okay, well, I'm listening. Can't be that bad." She wore a nervous smile, unsure what to expect.

He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

Katniss didn't register the words immediately. She stood there, that nervous smile still on her face.

"You're...in love...with me?"She repeated.

"I know we talked about this already and you said it was crush, but I don't think that's it. Not for me. I saw you for the first time, wearing a red dress and some braids, and I haven't been able to look away since. I love you, Katniss."

When he talked, he wore a smile on his face. A sort of disbelieving smile, as though he couldn't believe that he was saying it to her. She couldn't believe she was hearing it.

Katniss was torn between kissing him right then and there, or running away and never speaking to him again. This was what she wanted to hear, but she didn't think it would be so easy.

"You love me." She was full on grinning then. Peeta refused to meet her gaze. "You really do, don't you?" She laughed, kind of in shock.

"I don't want you to have to quit your job at the bakery, you can ask for-"

"No! Peeta Mellark, you're unbelievably thick sometimes!" She laughed again. He frowned.

"Peeta, _I _broke up with Gale. I can't lie to him, or to anyone for that matter. How could I ever love him if I love someone else? And now, I find out that this_ someone else_ loves me back!" She cried.

"I'm that someone else, then?" He asked.

Katniss did the only thing left to do. She put her hands on both side of hid face and kissed him. Full on the lips. She felt happy-no- she felt content. Beyond happy, just completely satisfied with the way everything was happening.

_Congratulations, Prim. You get those $20 after all! _

But he pulled away, taking her hands and holding them in his. Katniss didn't like the conflicted expression that appeared on his face. Had she done something wrong?

"Kat, I still have a girlfriend."

Her contentment vanished. She had forgotten about Glimmer. The one thing that still stood in the way. Never had she envied Glimmer, not until that moment.

Katniss pulled her hands out of his. "What? Why the heck would you want to tell me this now, then? Do you think I'm the kind to go behind another girl's back?" She was fuming.

"Kat, no, I didn't mean..." He paused to gather his thoughts and Katniss waited to hear his explanation. Surely, it would be rather stupid. "I...I had no idea you would react this way! I was so sure you'd freak out and run away, or something. I wasn't prepared for a positive reaction..."

Katniss's face softened. "Just so you know, I wanted to be the first to say all this. You beat me to it."

He relaxed a bit. "I don't mean to hurt you, Katniss. If you really want to be with me, I'll do anything to make it happen."

"Of course I do!" she cried.

"Okay." He grinned and Katniss melted. "This will work. I promise you, I'll make it work."

_I'll wake up any second now. Any second..._

But this wasn't a dream, this was her reality. Katniss's reality wasn't usually this pleasant, not since her dad passed away. It was about time!

She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Nothing wrong with that. Peeta hugged her back and she knew he felt the same bliss she did. Soon, very soon, they would have it all.

* * *

Annie:

Annie and her Grandma Mags were fond of Christmas. The lights, the warmth, the baked goods. And more importantly, the Christmas trees. She and Mags would go out to the nearest Christmas Tree vendor and pick out the most beautiful tree. This year, Annie wanted to include Finnick.

There were rows and rows of fresh smelling green trees. Annie was having a hard time picking just one.

"Oh, look Annie it's Mrs. Mary." Mags said. "I'm going to go see how she's doing. You and Finn can pick out a tree."

"Okay, Grandma. We won't be long!" Annie called after her. She turned her attention to Fininck. "See one you like?"

He shook his head. "I'm not gonna lie, Annie, I've never had to go out and buy a Christmas tree."

Annie was appalled. "What? Finnick Odair, you have been deprived of one of the greatest holiday traditions! Worry not, I shall help you!"

She held his hand as they inspected the trees.

"You have to pick the perfect tree, Finn. It has to have plenty of branches, all of them spaced equally, so the ornaments fit. Six feet is the ideal height, never let anyone convince you otherwise." Annie acted like a teacher and Finnick was her student.

"You're so smart Annie." Finn said. He leaned in for a kiss and Annie gratefully accepted.

She pulled away. "We have a tree to buy, Finn. Let's keep looking."

"Are we going to buy some ornaments, too?" He asked her.

"Of course we are! What color's do you think would work?" Annie thought it necessary to teach him the ways of tree decorating.

"Blue." Finn answered. Annie beamed at him.

"We can add some silver, if you want. Back to tree hunting...this one," She reached to touch a branch. "is a nice looking tree. Sturdy and plenty of branches!"

Finnick nodded, Annie couldn't be sure he understood what he was looking at, but he didn't make his confusion obvious. "It is indeed a great looking tree."

They had it set aside while they went on to find some ornaments.

"Okay, we can get large spheres and little spheres, just to have a balance. Blue and silver." Annie struggled to reach the boxes on the top shelf, but Finnick easily got them down, earning a peck on the lips from Annie.

Finnick was excited to see little sled ornaments with names painted on. He quickly found one with the name Anne on it. Anne, not Annie.

"Can't find your name in here, Annie." Annie stood next to him.

"I don't see yours either." She laughed. Finnick was never going to be a name they printed on one of those ornaments.

"I have this problem with key chains, too. They always have the name Frank or Fred, but never Finnick!" He said dramatically. "It's a real problem."

Annie played along. "How do you live that way, Finn? Just tragic! But as you know, Anne is not my name. I'll have to squeeze in an 'I'."

"I'm going to write a letter to the President. All names that are excluded will have a voice!" Annie laughed again. There was never a dull moment with Finnick around.

"So, why don't you ever buy a Christmas tree?" Annie wondered.

"It's not a big deal, really. I think we did have one once, but we forgot to water it. It turned all brown. No one in our house can seem to remember that plants need water." He explained.

"That's sad, Finn." Annie said. "You know what? You should get a Christmas_ cactus_. They don't need a lot of water and you can decorate it, too."

Finnick raised an eyebrow. "I would say that's a terrible idea, but the more I think about, the better it sounds. Christmas cactus...we could make some money selling that!"

"We could! Not everyone likes giant trees, so why not a cactus!" Annie joked.

"I like it! We can set up a tent and sell cactuses and ornaments. We'll have tiny sleds with every name on it, including the weird ones. We'll be famous." Finnick said.

"I think you mean cacti." She corrected. "Finnick, you do realize that no one would buy a Christmas cactus? Our friends might, but that would be out of pity, not because they like the idea."

Finnick pretended to be disappointed. "Shame, it's such a great idea."

"It is. And I came up with it, so I get the credit." Annie reminded.

"True. Annie you're a genius. Everyone, my girlfriend's a genius!" He yelled. A few people turned and smiled at them, thinking it a sweet gesture.

Annie giggled. "Okay, let's get this stuff back to my house and we can fix it up!"

A little while later, Finnick was helping Annie decorate the tree. Together, they made it the most beautiful tree on planet Earth.

"I'm afraid to ask, but...have you ever made gingerbread cookies?"

Finnick shook his head no.

Annie sighed heavily. "We're doing that next."

That was the day Annie Cresta learned that Finnick Odair could not bake. He did have a flaw after all.

* * *

Some Everlark and Fannie! I can't get enough of them! This was a sort of fluffy chapter, which I thought was nice. I sense drama coming up, what with Peeta breaking up with Glimmer. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15: Seek Help

Chapter 15: Seek Help

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Christmas break was fast approaching and their counselor, Haymitch, was calling everyone into his office to check on their grades. Katniss, obviously, had no problems there.

"Okay...Katniss Everdeen..." Haymitch typed her name into his computer and pulled up her file.

"Well, nothing. You've gotten all your applications done, so expect some acceptance letters in the mail soon. You're done."

"Thanks. Haymitch" Katniss said. "I, um, I have a question for you."

He rolled his eyes. "If this is a personal issue, ask your mother."

"You know I can't. She won't get it. If my dad was around I'd ask him, but he's not. You knew him, you were friends. I'm asking you because I trust your judgment." She said sweetly.

Haymitch Abernathy and her father had been friends since their high school years. They had both attended Panem Academy and they went on to graduate from UCLA, like most Panem students did. She and Prim had grown up knowing Haymitch as their uncle, even though they weren't related. That didn't mean Katniss got special attention at school, but she did come to see him when she needed advice. He never failed her.

"What's the question then? Make it quick, I have more students to see after you." Haymitch said.

"Well, let's say there's this guy I like and-"

"Oh, no. I'm not giving you boy advice. You know what your dad would say? He'd say no dating until you're thirty, so that's what I'm saying now."

Katniss gave him a look. "As I was saying, there's this guy and I really like him. We talked and, uh, he kind of said he liked me back."

"Who's this guy? Do I know him?" Haymitch demanded.

"Not telling. There's a small problem, though. He has a girlfriend. He said he was going to break up with her. I know that it's stupid to believe him, but I do. I trust him, but I need to know what you think. I'd like some advice from someone who's not a teenage girl." Katniss explained.

Haymitch groaned, uncomfortable with the question. "I don't know this guy, but I know about high school guys. They don't want anything long term with any girl. Trust me, I certainly didn't."

"Some of them do!" Peeta was honest, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Most don't." Haymitch said seriously. "I say you should be careful around this guy, Katniss. Don't let your guard down, you might get hurt."

Katniss sighed. "I will. I always expect the worst, so then I won't be so disappointed."

"That's a terrible way to live, Katniss. Just keep your eyes open and don't be too trusting."

"Thanks, Haymitch." She stood from her chair and gave him a hug.

"Hey, no hugging in school, your still just a student." He said while hugging back.

Katniss laughed. "Right. Got it."

"Since your on your way to Math, send Mason in will you?" He handed her a note, so the teacher would let Johanna out of class.

Katniss cringed internally. Johanna wasn't one to be too serious about school. She hoped her friend wasn't failing anything.

"Will do."

Katniss made her way to math class an thought about what Haymitch had said. Not to trust Peeta. It had been a couple of weeks since she told him she liked him and since then nothing had happened. They saw each other at the bakery and they talked, but he never mentioned Glimmer. Katniss wasn't going to bring it up, it was his problem. He promised he'd do it. Katniss hated to think that he was lying, but in case he was, she was ready.

_Peeta's not the only guy in the world. I'll go on without him if I have to. _

But for now, she would hope he wouldn't let her down.

* * *

Johanna:

She wished she could disappear and not have to watch as Gale did everything in his power to ignore Katniss. He failed miserably, sneaking glances whenever he could. And Katniss, she was determined to get him to speak to her, even if it meant making herself look like a desperate idiot.

"Did everyone go in and talk to Haymitch today? Was that a thing or was that just me?" Finnick asked.

"It was everyone, Finn. You're not in trouble." Annie responded.

"Well, how's everyone doing?" Katniss asked, eyes flickering over to Gale. The girl was almost begging him to answer.

"Jo?" Clove teased. "How many classes are you failing this time?"

"Straight B's and C's! Abernathy said I have three overdue library books. No way he's getting those back." Johanna had no idea what happened to the books. She couldn't even remember checking them out of the library. Had she ever gone to the school library...?

Her friends, minus Gale, laughed at her response. Their laughter a bit forced since they were all terribly aware of the Gale/Katniss situation. They weren't going to pick sides, so they all still sat together. The tension was suffocating them.

"Gale? Are you not going to eat anything?" Annie asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry, Annie. I had a big breakfast." He told them.

"Are you sure?" Katniss said.

Gale shook his head, not speaking to her. Katniss looked upset by his refusal to speak and she said nothing more for the rest of lunch.

* * *

"I heard it's getting worse. Talk, Mason." Finch and Johanna were in the same AP Psych class, the latter's only AP class.

"It's impossible to make him talk. Katniss won't give up and Gale is too stubborn to say anything to her." Johanna told her red headed friend.

"Before I share any wisdom, I have to say one thing: I never thought Gale would actually ask Katniss on a date. It was weird. Anything you'd like to share?" Finch asked suspiciously. She was observant, like any good reporter in training, so she knew someone put him up to it.

"Fine! I planned it. I told Finnick to talk to him and it worked. I thought he'd realize that Katniss wasn't right for him, but it back fired. It blew up and now I can't fix it." Johanna whispered. Dr. Aurelius, the Psych teacher, was going around checking on their work.

"Good to know." Finch said. "Gale was never going to see it first, and if he did, he'd blind himself with hope. Katniss is not an actress, it was only a matter of time before she gave up and broke up with him. You didn't factor that in, did you?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Finch." Johanna spat. Sje jad been convinced that Kantiss would never hurt Gale. Wrong.

"Woah! Don't take it out on me!" Finch laughed. "Jo, it will get better. You don't see your opportunity. Talk to Gale. He needs a friend and Katniss is off the list. That means you have to step in. Show him your there for him, then it's done!" Finch wore a satisfied smile.

Johanna considered Finch's advice. She could talk to him, but when would that be? Gale wasn't having real conversations with anyone.

"I'll tell you something else, Jo. There are _plenty_ of girls that are after Gale. They'll take advantage of the fact that he's hurting. What girl doesn't think she can _heal _a handsome heartbroken guy? Do you want that?" Finch asked.

"I'll do it. You're right, if anyone is going to pull him back into reality, it's me." Johanna said. She'd give him a chance to redeem himself, but if that failed, she'd work her magic.

"Ms. Mason, Ms. Blackburn; I see you're both talking and I assume you've completed the assignment. " Dr. Aurelius called. "Go on, give us the answer to the first question."

Finch answered the question with no hesitation. Right answer, as always.

* * *

Some Finch (Foxface) in this chapter and we get to see how smart she is. She is a master of logic (in my opinion) and she's helping Johanna plan her next move. What do you all think? Reviews would be lovely! :)


	16. Chapter 16: Joy to the World

Chapter 16: Joy to the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Peeta:

Christmas was finally here and Peeta Melleark was not in a cheerful mood at all. The bakery was closed, school was out of session and he was trapped at home.

"_Merry Chritmas Peeta!_

_Love you, Kat"_

He stared at the text Kaniss had sent him earlier that day. The 'Love you' she had sent didn't fail to warm him up.

"Peeta!" his father was up and trying to fix a Christmas dinner. A baker at heart, Mr. Mellark also boasted a talent in cooking.

"Think you can help in the kitchen? Your brothers will be here tonight."

He had forgotten that Christmas meant family time and his older brothers would be coming home from university for the day. Dinner was going to be a nightmare.

Peeta joined his dad and together they worked on fixing the meal. Some chicken and roast with freshly baked rolls; for dessert, a triple chocolate cake. That was his mother's favorite, no doubt his dad intended to please her.

"When will mom be home?" Peeta asked.

His mother was conveniently out for the day. In fact, she was always busy 'running errands' in the city. Probably busy with her other man, but his father never noticed. Perhaps if Peeta made it more obvious, his dad would put it together.

"A little later today. She wanted to go out and do some shopping. She's been very stressed lately, your mother." His father said. "I don't know what it is, but hopefully it'll get better."

Peeta knew exactly what it was, but Christmas Day was not the day to reveal it. He kept quiet as he chopped some vegetables. Today, he'd pretend everything was fine, for his father's sake.

"Woah dad," Peeta's eldest brother, Bran, displayed poor manners as he tried to speak and chew at the same time. "This roast, just _unbelievable_!"

"Don't chew with your mouth open, Bran." Their mother scolded.

Their father laughed heartily. "Don't spoil it, Kate! It's Christmas!"

"Alright, alright. I'll let it slide this time." She said. "This is what I get for having sons! Look at you three, Bran, Rye, Peeta; all grown up and your dad getting so old!" She was a talented actress. Maybe that's what Mr. Sinclaire saw in her, an actress of his own caliber.

Dinner went on with Bran and Rye talking about UCLA. They complained about their professors, telling Peeata who to watch for when he went. Peeta wasn't really listening but every so often he would say a few words to appear interested.

That night they all gathered in the living room to open their presents. Peeta got some new shirts from his brothers. A new iPod from his dad, which was a nice gift since he had broken his a month before. A set of oil pastels from his mother; those he'd rather she take back. Peeta handed out his gifts.

loved coffee almost as much as he loved his family, so Peeta got him a pound of imported gourmet blend. For Bran a new motorcycle helmet and for Rye, a leather wallet.

Peeta had a special gift for his mother. A while back he had seen a few pieces of glass in the trash. He found that one of the frames in the living room had been broken. It just happened to be the one that held his parents' wedding picture.

"I had it engraved with your wedding date." He told his mother as she stared down at the new frame. "I thought it made sense to add it."

Peeta was not a bad person, but he couldn't help but feel satisfied when he saw her smile falter the tiniest bit.

"Very thoughtful, honey. I love it." Was her response.

"I want to give you mom her gift now." Mr. Mellark announced. "It took a while to find the right thing, but I've got it." He handed his wife an envelope.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. A pair of tickets for Australia. They'd be spending two weeks there over the summer.

"A vacation, just what we need! It'll be like a second honeymoon! Oh, Elliot, it's so wonderful!" His mom cried.

Peeta's dad was excited and his mother quickly embraced him. His brothers laughed and clapped, happy for their parents.

But Peeta couldn't watch. He rushed out of the house and took a seat on the porch.

There was nothing his father wouldn't do for his mother. He _had_ noticed her odd behavior, how distant she was being. And he blamed himself for not paying enough attention. He bought those tickets in effort to spend more time with her. It was wrong.

"Peeta? You just ran out of there." His dad had followed him out.

"You don't see it, do you dad? Mom doesn't deserve that trip." Peeta said

He rarely saw his dad get angry but the words were upsetting him.

"She's your mother, Peeta. She worked hard to raise you and your brothers, she deserves all of it and more." defended his wife.

Peeta shook his head, saddened by the way it would all be revealed. He never wanted to be the one to say it, but his mom would never confess.

"It's not you that's messing up. You think you're the reason why she's pulling away, but your not. It's her." Peeta said.

His father scoffed. "Your young Peeta but even now you should know that marriage is problematic and you have to make an effort. Come back inside and we can talk tomorrow."

"I don't want to talk about it tomorrow! Dad, mom is _cheating _on you." It hurt to say those words.

His father looked shocked and then just plain furious. "Don't ever lie about you mother, Peeta Mellark! Show her some respect!"

"Respect? I can't respect her when she's out to destroy everything you give her! Go ask her! Go ask mom and she'll tell you!" He yelled, ignoring the guilt he felt for yelling it his father.

"Ask me what?" Mrs. Mellark had heard the fighting. "What's going on, ask me what, Elliot?" She gazed at both of them, the situation growing more tense.

Finally Mr. Mellark spoke. "Kate, we should discuss this upstairs."

Peeta sat back down and put his head in his hands. Christmas was ruined, but it had been a while since he felt so free.

* * *

Glimmer called him early the day after the disaster. She wanted to meet up. He saw her at the Sae's and even though she was looking beautiful, her eyes showed the turmoil she was experiencing inside.

"Merry Christmas, Glimmer." He had gotten her a new charm for her favorite bracelet. It hadn't been the most expensive thing, but she liked it. She wore it even then.

"Thanks. I'd ask how you spent it but I already know." She said. Peeta was confused. "My dad confessed everything. I assume your mom had something to do with it? Maybe she called to tell him the jig was up, I don't know."

Peeta nodded. "I kind of had something to do with it. I'm not proud if it, but I don't regret it either."

"My dad left the house." Glimmer said. His mom had left, too. "My mom didn't kick him out, he just packed up and left. She wasn't even mad!" Glimmer laughed, a bitter laugh."She said she knew it. That dad wasn't smart enough to completely cover his tracks. It was all so...quiet."

Peeta listened as she recounted her tale.

"I'm not as upset as I should be." Glimmer mused. "Shouldn't I be crying or breaking things?"

Peeta was honest. "I have no idea. I'm just going along with it."

"They made me sit down and talk to them after they had their talk. You know what they said? They said that they were already falling apart. That they tried to make it work for me." Glimmer whispered. "For _my_ sake, can you believe it? And now, my mom insists we go see a family counselor. Such a pointless thing."

"She's looking out for you Glim." Peeta told her. His dad was also trying to help him. He took the blame for all of it, but Peeta should have said something sooner. He prolonged the whole thing.

"I guess." Glimmer smiled at him for the first time that day. "I have to ask you to keep everything quiet. My parents can't have this kind of negative publicity. It's not that I don't trust you, I do. But I don't want anymore trouble. The press will find out eventually, but I hope that it's all been settled by then."

Peeta understood completely. Her father was a well known actor and a cheating scandal would be the death blow to his career.

"I'll keep it a secret." He promised. She thanked him.

"I have another favor to ask of you. Peeta, I need some time alone. I have to get my thoughts together and see how all of this will play out. I think you need that, too. So, we should maybe take a break from us. A short one, nothing permanent. I don't want this to affect our relationship in a bad way." She looked at him in a hopeful manner. Expecting him to agree.

He didn't want to. He wanted to explain how their parents had already affected their relationship. Peeta could have taken that moment and told her that they weren't good together.

Instead he gave her what she wanted, out of sympathy. "Okay. If that's what you want, then go ahead."

She embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I know we'll make it work, Peeta. You and I, we can get through this."

This would be his way out. Distance made the heart grow fonder, but only if the emotion was already there. For Peeta and Glimmer, it wasn't. The lovely blonde would finally understand that Peeta was not what she wanted. Then no one would have to suffer any more.

* * *

Woooo, that was dramatic. The family scene was hard, but I think it turned out pretty well. That's the best I could do.

Peeta doesn't want to be the bad guy. Do you all see him as a heart breaker, because I don't. Especially not now, that would make him cruel. He's convinced that Glimmer will see the problem and it will be a peaceful split. We'll see. Review please! :)


	17. Chapter 17: Boys,Boys,Boys

Chapter 17: Boys, Boys, Boys

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Katniss and her friends were celebrating the holidays by spending the day at her place, exchanging some late Christmas gifts and recounting previous holiday disasters.

Not everyone had shown up, though. Gale and Johanna were missing. Katniss didn't expect Gale to show up, not since their break up. Johanna's excuse was a mystery. Katniss thought she'd be mad at her after what happened with Gale, but Johanna never expressed any anger. She had mentioned going to the party, but disappeared last minute. Everyone there had been trying to reach her. No answer.

"Nothing?" Clove asked.

Katniss shook her head. "Nope. Maybe she'll call back later."

The girls left the kitchen, Katniss carrying a cake she had made especially for this occasion.

"Oh, Katniss it's so cute! Look at that snowman, he's waving at us!" Annie cried, pulling on Finnick's arm so he would admire it with her.

"Thanks. I try." Katniss said with a laugh.

"When did you get so good at baking and decorating? Where's the real Katniss?" Clove joked.

"Peeta's been helping me out." Katniss focused on not blushing. "I wanted to learn to decorate so I can get more involved at the bakery. I want to be more useful, you know?"

Clove smirked. If Johanna had been there, she would have laughed in her face and called her a liar.

"He should teach Finn how to bake. He's hopeless." Annie lamented.

"Hey! You weren't here last year when Finch tried baking those brownies. I still get chills just thinking about them." Finnick said.

Finch, who was sitting nearby chatting with Thresh, had heard him.

"Take it back, Odair!" She said. "You and Thresh ate the whole batch, don't even try denying it!"

The argument went on and Katniss actually felt bad for having such a good time while her best friend was absolutely miserable. It was tearing her apart, the distance, couldn't Gale see that?

"Okay, present time!" Finch announced.

They had all been friends for years now and finding the perfect gift was always a challenge. That and not all of them could afford the most expensive stuff. They had agreed to get each other only gift cards this year. At least they'd be able to pick something they liked.

"You can use that card to buy yourself a pair of heels." Clove said. She had gotten Katniss a DSW gift-card. "You'll need them."

Katniss was confused. "And why would I?"

"Because you're coming to my parents' New Year's party." Clove stated.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm not on the guest list." Katniss said.

"You are if I say so. No excuses." Clove said. "I don't want to have to talk to all those boring guys. It's all about business with them. And the creeps who try and hit on anything with legs. Ugh."

"Finn will be there. Hang out with him." Finnick's parents were always invited.

Clove frowned and pointed to where Finnick and Annie were currently living in la-la land. "He's taking Annie. Look at them, I can't even tell where one ends and the other begins. Would you want to be around that? I'm not going to be a third wheel, Kat. You're going."

Katniss sighed. "I don't have a dress and I can't afford anything pricey."

Clove waved her hand, dismissing the issue. "You can borrow from my from closet, we're about the same size. Come over the morning of, or spend the night. Pick."

"No. Clove, I appreciate it, but I'm not going to suffer at that party. You hate it, don't go."

"Katniss!" Clove whined.

Katniss sighed. "Besides, I have to stay and watch Prim. My mom has the night shift."

"Fine." Clove huffed. "You'll be sorry, there'll be tons of food."

"Kat, I just remembered! I have an extra gift for you." Finch said. "Peeta Mallark is_ single._"

"We don't get anymore gifts?" Thresh asked.

"How do you know?" Katniss asked her. Her heart was racing, was it true?

"Facebook. Glimmer changed her status to 'complicated'."

"_Complicated_?" Finnick laughed and Thresh joined in. "Annie, your a girl, translate." Annie smacked his arm and told him she didn't speak idiot.

"It's obvious guys!" Finch cried. "Glimmer always dumps her guy and changes her status to single. This must mean Peeta dumped _her._ Poor girl, still hoping he'll want her back."

"Hey, how are you even friends with Glimmer on Facebook?"

Katniss tuned out the rest of their conversation. Peeta had gone through with the plan. Katniss smiled to herself and began cutting into the cake.

"Kat, you're not saying anything?" Finch asked. "You know what, come on." The redhead stood and grabbed Katniss's hand. She led her into the kitchen, asking the other girls to join them.

"Do we need something from the kitchen?" Annie wondered.

"No, Annie." Clove said. "This is a special meeting. Katniss has been keeping secrets."

"Psh. No. No I have_ not._" Katniss lied.

"Kat. You break up with Gale, Peeta breaks up with Glimmer. He wants to teach you how to bake, you actually make an effort. What's up?" Finch asked.

"Guys, don't." Katniss pleaded. "It's nothing, just work."

"Work? Who else is getting one-on-one baking lessons?" Annie inquired.

"No one." Katniss whispered. "Okay, fine. He may or may not have confessed to liking me."

The girls cheered.

"Katniss, this is so great! Congratulations! We should go on a double date!" Annie cried.

"I don't think so, Annie." Katniss said.

"And why not?" Clove questioned.

Katniss looked uncomfortable. "He hasn't mentioned anything about breaking up with Glimmer. He told me he would. I don't know if it really happened."

"Of course it did. Finch, show her the status thing." Clove said.

"So she changed her status, that means nothing until I hear it from Peeta." Katniss declared. "Besides, I think I want to wait and see how things are with Gale. I don't want to make it seem like I don't care about him."

"The thing with Gale wasn't your fault, you can't help how you feel." Annie soothed. "And I think he can find someone else. Am I right when I say that Johanna seems to be very concerned with him?" Annie was fairly new to the group and even she saw that Johanna cared for him.

"You're absolutely right. Anyway, Katniss, you should go for Peeta." Clove said.

"Wait and see what he says. I'm positive he'll tell you about the break up soon." Finch added.

"That's what I plan to do, guys. I'm not completely hopeless with this stuff." Katniss said.

"Right, but we helped. You're welcome." Finch waltzed out of the kitchen and the other girls followed.

The rest of the day was spent eating cake and complaining about having to go back to school for one last semester.

* * *

Johanna:

The door to the Hawthorne residence opened and Johanna was greeted by Rory, Gale's younger brother.

"Jo! Hey. You came to see Gale? That weirdo hasn't left his room all day." Rory complained.

"That's why I'm here." She walked right in, being a frequent visitor.

"Johanna! Happy holidays, dear." Mrs. Hazel Hawthorne greeted.

"Same to you, Mrs.H. I'm gonna go see Gale for a sec." She said.

"Go right on in. I thought he'd be over at Katniss's today, but he said he was sick." Hazel said.

"That's too bad. I'll cheer him up, then." Johanna walked right down the hall and tried opening the door to Gale's room. Locked.

"Damn." She muttered. "Gale! Open up!" She turned the doorknob and knocked.

"Gale! Stop being a baby and open the door!"

It took him a couple of minutes of pounding on the door, but he let her in. Johanna was ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"You need to stop being so pathetic! It's sad. Not funny or annoying, it's plain sad. So one girl turns you down, big deal? Get over yourself because not everyone is going to want you." Johanna said boldly.

"I'm not upset because of 'some girl', Johanna." Gale said. "This girl is Katniss, the girl I was in love with. I did everything I could to get her to feel the same for me and it wasn't not good enough! You think that's easy? Chasing someone for years and they don't even notice you?"

_The irony. Of course I know, brainless! _

Johanna took a deep breath to get her anger in check. She did know. That's what she was going through with Gale. They met in middle school and since then, Johanna found that he was someone just like her. Passionate and determined. Stubborn and loyal. They fit together. He couldn't see it that way, not when Katniss was around. Johanna had nothing against Katniss, she too was an excellent friend. But Katniss should have made it clear that she saw Gale only as a friend.

"Your an ass, Gale. Wake up and look around you. Katniss is not the only girl on the planet. You're blinded by this hope that one day Katniss will wake up and just love you, but she won't. Not ever. And I'm sorry you're upset about it, but we all need Gale back. Katniss needs her best friend back. I need you, too." Johanna willed him to understand that she needed him the most.

He was processing her words..And then he lunged at her, pressing his lips against hers. Johanna loved every second of it. This proved how well they fit.

Yet, she pushed away, even angrier than when she arrived.

"No!" She yelled. "You can't just use me as a rebound, Gale! That's not what I want. I care about you, I really do. But you're still caught up on Katniss and I don't want to be second best. Am I not worth more than that to you?" She ran out the instant she saw his mouth open to reply. She didn't want to hear him reject her.

"Jo? What happened?" Hazel asked, watching the teary eyed girl rush by. She shouldn't have to ask, the woman probably heard the whole thing, she was just too nice to tell her.

Johanna pulled open the front door, ready to make her escape. "He's sick. I don't want to catch it."

Johanna Mason. Determined, sarcastic, strong, Johanna Mason. Cried over a boy.

* * *

Katniss heard the news. Glimmer changing her status on Facebook, don't think its because she's some airhead. She's lost and alone and worrying about trivial things, like social networking, is better than facing real problems. Its a distraction for her.

Johanna confessed her feelings to Gale, in a Johanna like way, and Gale did not meet her expectations right now. That doesn't mean he won't, it will come. Keep reading guys! Thank you for giving this story a chance. Reviews would be great, so leave me some!


	18. Chapter 18: Misery Loves Company

Chapter 18: Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Another New Year's spent at her mother's extravagant party. The Capitol Hotel was way over the top with its marble floors and expensive abstract art.

_If I try painting, it's worthless. Let some old bearded man paint, and it's priceless. A toddler could do it!_

"Blah, blah, blah blah..." Clove had no interest in listening to whatever this guy was saying. He was the son of one her dad's clients and he would not give up on trying to talk to her. Honestly, did he not see the bored expression on her face?

_I might pass out from sheer boredom. Bored to death...that's what my gravestone will read._

"Clove!" She woke from her half asleep state and saw Cato approaching.

"Oh my god, I had no idea you'd be here!" She exclaimed. "Micheal, this is my _absolute _best friend, Cato. Say hi!"

The brown haired boy straightened his tie. "It's Henry. And I, uh, think I should, uh, get going now. Nice to see you Clove."

"Bye Henry!" She called. "Enjoy the party!"

"Wow. Poor guy, he's just trying to talk to you and you're over here looking like you'd rather stab yourself with a fork." Cato said.

"Yeah, that's about right. Thanks for showing up, though. You can go." Clove began walking away and stopped to take a tray from one of the waiters. Pigs in a blanket, delicious.

"Why the rush? Can't we talk?" He asked.

"Someone's clingy." She said before stuffing a mini-sausage into her mouth.

"You wish. Like you, I'm avoiding certain people." He revealed.

Clove swallowed. "These are your people. Rich and snobbish. You have a lot to talk about."

"Funny." He said blandly. "Bonnie's here. She sees me and I'm done for."

Clove laughed. "You're afraid of her? Tell her to get on with her life." She took another snack and ate it. She felt eyes on her. Cato was staring.

"What? I can't eat?" She complained.

"You're so small and you eat like truck driver." He said.

Clove narrowed her eyes at him. "Now I see why all those girls are after you. That charm is _irresistible_."

"It's a gift." He said casually.

"And so modest. Almost forgot that one." Clove said sarcastically. She turned away to scope out the room, looking for a hiding spot.

"Is that Abernathy?" Cato interrupted. Their school counselor was enjoying a drink with their English teacher, Effie Trinket.

"Guess my parents want to make sure they look like they're contributing to the school." She said."I don't think this counts, but hey."

"Or maybe they actually know him." Cato suggested.

Clove scowled. "Not likely." Did her parents even know he was her school counselor?

"Great. She saw me." A girl in a tight red dress was walking towards them. Clove tried to run, but Cato pulled her back.

"Cato! Wow, we just ran into each other didn't we?" She giggled and tossed her chestnut hair over her shoulder.

"I think you're kind of stalking me, Bonnie." Cato told her.

Clove tried to appear uninterested but the girl was too, much. She was hilarious with the layers of make up and the excessive jewelry. She was the most expensively dressed clown Clove had ever seen.

"Oh, you're Clove right?" Bonnie examined her with slight disdain. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"We aren't." Clove said.

"I'm just telling her how great the party is!" Cato lied. "Awesome party, Clove."

"Why would she care?" Bonnie said. "You can tell _me_ all about the party, Cato." The hair again.

"It's my party." Clove said. "My parents host it every year."

"Well, in that case, it could be better. Starting with the food. It's so fattening, how can you eat that?" Bonnie wrinkled her nose at the tray in Clove's hands.

Clove was angry. Who the heck was this girl, criticizing her food choices!

"I will eat what I want! You can leave if you don't like it. Door's over there." She moved her tray toward the exit. The girl stood there, expecting Cato to stand up for her. Clove wasn't surprised when he didn't.

"He's not going to ask you to stay and chat. Start walking." Clove said in a bored tone. Finally, Bonnie got the message and left in a flurry of hair and blush.

"See what I mean?" Cato asked.

"You should probably just tell her you're not interested. It's easier." Clove began walking to a corner, hoping to lose Cato in the crowd. No luck.

"Stop stalking me. Go find some girl to hit on." Clove said.

"Bonnie's still here. She's staring at us. I think you scare her, so I'll stick around. Plus, that Henry kid's still trying to find a way to talk to you."

"Who?" Clove couldn't remember a Henry.

"Think of this as a favor. Friend rescuing a friend." Cato stated.

Clove groaned, but didn't ask him to leave. Anything was better than having to endure more business talk from that Michael guy.

* * *

Johanna:

Johanna always thought it relaxing to take a walk in the dark. Not the smartest idea, since she did live in the Seam, but still relaxing. The cool air, the moon, the lack of people, it all created a sense of serenity Johanna desperately longed to experience.

She had blown it with Gale. It would have been much better to let him sort through his emotions, but no, she had to step in and ruin it.

Johanna walked around for nearly half an hour before deciding to take a break. She took a seat on some stairs and put her head on her knees.

"It's cold out. You should have worn a jacket."

"I'm used to the cold. What are you doing out?" She asked.

Gale took a seat next to her and she looked straight ahead, keeping her calm. She hadn't seen him since the kiss.

"I went to your place and your mom said you were out. I thought I'd find you and keep you company." He said.

"I don't need it. Go home and get back to your wallowing." She said moodily.

He sighed. "Jo, don't be mad at me. I was stupid, I know. But it's hard for me. I really thought I had a chance with her."

Johanna wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew harder. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself. I don't want to mess anything up, but it's the only thing I manage to do."

"You didn't mess anything up." He paused. "You said you cared for me, Johanna. You said you didn't want to be second best. And then you asked me if I thought you were worth more than that."

Johanna blushed, turning away so he wouldn't notice. "That was dumb. I was angry and I just said random crap."

"It wasn't random. I have an answer for you, if you want to hear it." Gale said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think you are. You need someone who will put you first and value you."

"And you don't think that could be you?" Johanna asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Gale sighed. "Ideally, it would be me. I think it could have been me, if I hadn't wasted time chasing after Katniss."

"Well, I'm glad you see that." Johanna replied.

"You two are so alike in my mind. You're both strong and independent. With a fiery attitude." He smiled. "I need you both around me, but not in the same way."

"You want Katniss around to hold your hand and you want me around to provide some sarcastic commentary." Johanna said.

"That's what I thought. For the longest time, I thought that was it. I started going out with Katniss and it wasn't as amazing as I made it to be." Johanna focused on his face and saw the sincerity.

"We never disagreed on anything. She had no snarky replies or cruel jokes. I expected that to happen because I was so used to it with you. And it never came."

"Well, I'm sorry you're so disappointed." She asked. "But what do you want now, Gale?"

He sighed heavily. "I was an idiot. I have a lot to make up for, Jo."

"That you do." Johanna smirked. "We can consider your admission a step in the right direction."

He grinned and Johanna realized she missed seeing his face.

"Jo, will you take me back? As your friend?"

She pretended to stroke her invisible beard and Gale waited patiently for a response.

"I never stopped seeing you as my friend, Gale. We fight, but we always make up." She said.

"Thanks, Jo. Next question." She wasn't expecting anything else, but she listened. "I really want to get things right this time. I want to try that with you, but only if you want to."

"That wasn't really a question, Gale." Johanna said, getting nervous. She understood exactly what he meant, but she wanted to hear it clearly.

"I'm asking you to take a chance with me. Give this brainless dork a chance. Will you?" He let his grey eyes convince her.

Did she want to? Gale was offering her what she had always wanted, would she take it?

_He came after you because he wanted to ask you this, Jo. That means something. He means it._

"I'll try." She said, smiling. "We can start with you being a gentleman and giving me your jacket. Its cold."

The jacket smelled like him.

* * *

Surprise random update! I did the same for another fic I'm writing, so its only fair that I do it for this one. (I think it'll happen a few more times, since its SUMMER!) We have Jo/Gale! Finally, only took me 18 chapters! Hope y'all liked this chapter. Thank your for reading, following, reviewing, and being awesome! :)


	19. Chapter 19: Dirt

Chapter 19: Dirt

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

Sometimes, you see things you know you aren't meant to see. And you can't un-see them. Ever. Its an image that's permanently burned into your brain, there to torture you for life. For Katniss, this was one of those things.

"Oh my god! My eyeballs, they're melting!" She shrieked.

The blond and brunette broke apart, with the girl staring wide eyed at Katniss. Instantly, she pushed the boy away.

"Katniss!" Clove straightened up, completely ignoring Cato.

"They don't teach you Seam kids any manners, do they Everdeen?" Katniss shot the blond a look of disgust.

"Clove, really? That?" Katniss asked. Clove was about to protest. "Nope, I don't even want to know!" She walked around a row of lockers and Clove went after her.

"Katniss, there's a perfectly rational explanation for this!"

"No thanks, I don't want any details. I'm just gonna get my phone and leave." Her previously missing phone sat on one of the benches. "The girls locker room of all places. And I thought you had better taste in guys, but you're in here with _that_!"

"For the record, I'm the best she could ever hope to do." He said.

Clove whirled around to hit him in the arm. "Bye Cato!"

"What? She's the one who interrupted, she should go."

"Bye!" Clove repeated. "Shoo! Out!" She shoved him away toward the door. He left muttering about 'seam rats' and 'poor people'. Rude.

"Katniss, do you need a ride home?"

Katniss did indeed need a lift. Clove got lucky.

"I can't believe you're dating him, Clove." She had dated worse guys before.

_And here I thought you were supposed to learn from mistakes, not keep making them. Learn something new everyday, Katniss. _

Clove laughed. "God no! We're not dating! We're just...hanging out. And stuff."

Katniss was shocked. "You're sleeping with him?" Clove almost ran a red, violently hitting the brakes.

"Katniss! You're going to get us killed!" Clove cried. "I would never sleep with him, that's going too, far."

_Ah. So its a friends-with-benefits thing_.

"I always thought you were so rational, but I was completely wrong. This casual thing with Cato is the worst idea anyone could ever come up with." Katniss said.

"It works just fine." Clove said defensively.

Katniss frowned. Clearly, it wasn't fine. Clove was defending the idea, so something was up.

"Okay, how long?"

"Since Thanksgiving. Not long." It was mid-January.

"Not long? You're crazy. So far gone, I can't help you anymore." Clove would end up getting hurt and it was too, late to pull her back.

"I don't need help. I know what I'm doing." Clove said. "Anyway, what's your deal? Mellark's still with Sparkle Bitch."

Katniss sighed. "Don't get me started on that. I thought we'd be back in school and he'd ask me to out or something. Instead I walked in the first day back and saw him sucking face with Glimmer. You were there."

The first day back at school, Katniss saw Glimmer all over Peeta. Both sat at the Career table and Katniss could not look away. It was as though heartbreak left her immobile. And Peeta, _her _Peeta, did not push Glimmer away. Ouch.

"I was not there, actually." Clove kept her eyes on the road. "There are a lot of janitor closets at school, you know? You can get away with anything." That would explain why Clove missed lunch often now.

"Gross. Just Gross." Katniss shook her head in disapproval. "Not as gross as what I witnessed, though. I can't believe I fell for him."

"Jo and I were sure that he liked you." Clove said, frowning at the road. "You know, I think its Glimmer. That witch would do anything to get to you. She hates us."

Katniss had come up with theories. Glimmer could have hypnotized Peeta. That one was a bit out there, so she had another. This one made more sense.

"She could be blackmailing him." Katniss was convinced this one was it. "I already thought about it, but what could she have on him?"

Peeta Mellark wasn't exactly some rebellious criminal. He didn't have some dark past no one knew about. The Mallark family had lived in Panem County forever. They owned one of the most successful small businesses in the area. Peeta was a good student and never showed any disrespect. That was what Katniss knew. And it wasn't anything to be ashamed of.

"I don't know. She could have paid someone to find dirt on him." Clove would always think the worst of Glimmer, but Katniss didn't blame her. She would, too. "I'm just saying, you should talk to him. Peeta is not the guy who leads girls on. He confessed his feelings for you. That's got to be real."

They were pulling up to her apartments now.

"I'm not so sure I want to hear any excuses. Why put myself through this, we'll graduate soon." Katniss hoped this wouldn't affect her plans for school. "We'll go to New York and then you can set me up with some hot med school guys."

"Right. If that's what you want." Clove smirked.

"It is." Peeta was her past now. Time to move on to bigger and better things.

She opened the car door and walked off. The car horn made her turn back to see what Clove wanted. The girl signaled for her to get closer to the car.

"Kat, it would be awesome if you kept the locker room thing a secret."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, its trouble. But fine." This would also mean Prim was losing her bet on Clove. That would teach her.

* * *

Clove:

Unbelievable, her life only got weirder. Katniss knew about Cato, so that was happening. Luckily, her friend agreed to tell no one. Clove trusted Katniss, the secret was safe with her. At least it wasn't Johanna. Johanna would have lectured for hours. And then she would have asked Clove if Cato was as good a kisser as they said. He was.

The doorbell rang and Clove groaned. What did people want with her, she had homework to do!

"Again?" She asked when she saw who it was. "Marvel, your house is the one across the street. You should know that."

"Hey, Clove." Awkward. "Can I come in?"

Clove was annoyed. "Go home, Marvel."

"But I brought donuts!" He said. "You have to let me in. Its an emergency."

Donuts. Deep fried, glazed goodness, right there.

_Track, Clove. Eat healthy. You want to win. _

"Go away. Leave the donuts."

"Oh, come on!" He pleaded. "Look, okay, I'll get on my knees and beg." He was actually doing it and Clove freaked.

"Marvel, what the hell! Get up, you idiot, the neighbors will see you!" There was on in particular that always started gossip at Mystic Ridge. That guy had a chair right at the window, he saw everything. How would she explain the random guy kneeling before her?

Clove had to let him in, or else he'd beg again. Not acceptable.

"What do you want? And if this is about the Christmas lights, I don't care. Tell you mom they won't kill her." Clove inspected the donuts. They were perfect.

"This isn't about the lights. Although, it would be nice if you guys could just take them down, its January. But no, its not the lights."

Clove thought he would just tell her what he wanted, but he was nervous. Worried about something. The seconds ticked by and he said nothing.

"Marvel! What do you want?" She yelled.

"Don't yell at me." He said dramatically. "I uh...Itriedoutforthecommunityplay."

It was a jumble of words, but she got it. She laughed. Loudly, falling onto a couch. She kept laughing, because it was hysterical. Career Marvel, football star Marvel. In the local theater play. Panem theater put on a show every year, solely for the enjoyment of the community. This year, they were going with kid friendly, so they chose Disney's Tangled.

"Clove, I brought you donuts." He deadpanned. "Its not that funny."

Clove wiped away some tears. "Yes it is!" More laughter. "Its a musical this year! And you wanted to be in it!"

_Finch is in it...and Marvel wants a part. _

"I get it!" She cried. "What role did you want?"

"The lead." He couldn't even look at her.

Clove grinned. "You're doing this because of Finch, aren't you?"

"No, I'm doing it because I'm such a damn good actor! Of course its because of her!" He said.

"Well, how do you know you'll get the role?"

"I already got it. Auditions were on Saturday."

Clove was surprised. The leads had to be extremely talented.

"Good for you, then. I don't see why you had to tell me." Clove said.

"You're friends with Finch. I want to know if maybe she talks about me. I don't want to ruin this for her. And I thought I could ask you."

Marvel wanted to impress Finch. And he was going out of his way to do it. Weirdly enough, Finch had always thought Marvel was cute. She didn't show signs of liking him, but she admitted he was cute. As one of Finch's friends, it was Clove's duty to help her get the guy.

"Here's the deal. She may have mentioned you before. _May_ have, keep your pants on." Clove said. "I don't think she knows you're the lead yet. When she finds out, I think she'll worry. You're not known for you acting skills."

"I'm an awesome actor." He said arrogantly. "But I need to knew what will make this perfect. Then, she won't be able to resist me."

"Yeah she will. This is Finch the valedictorian. She has a list of priorities and you're not on it. But this play is, so she'll kill you if you ruin it." Clove explained. Community involvement always did wonders for final transcripts and recommendations.

"That's why I'm here. You tell me everything she says about me. Easy."

"What do I get in return?" Clove asked.

Marvel gave her an evil look. "I don't tell anyone about you and Cato. You guys are so obvious."

Clove did the first thing that came to mind. She slapped him.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss, they're definitely not working out at the moment. Don't kill me, I have plans for them. As for the Foxface/Marvel bit, I didn't want them to end up alone. I love Foxface, she's valedictorian. Please review and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20: Under the Sea

Chapter 20: Under the Sea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Johanna:

Annie could be very persuasive when she needed to be. Finnick always did what she wanted, but that was because he adored her. But Johanna never gave in to peer pressure. Except that one time she did.

"This is going to be so much, fun guys! A double date!" Annie had told them she had always wanted to go on a double date. So Finnick forced Jo and Gale to make his pretty girlfriend's dream a reality. A double date on Valentine's Day.

"The aquarium?" Johanna walked next to Gale as they got in line to buy tickets.

"Annie wanted to come see the baby whale." Finnick said happily. Johanna shared a look with Gale. _So whipped! How does she do it?_

"Its adorable. Back in Florida, we had the best aquarium. I'd like to work there some day."

"And you will, Annie. She's really smart, guys." Finnick was a lost cause. He and Annie were inseparable .

They paid for their tickets. As in, Johanna had to pay for her own because she did not need Gale's money, thank you very much. After that, they all went to the otter exhibit first.

"Oh, look! Its playing with that ball!" Annie cried.

"Its just as adorable as you are, Annie." Finnick was holding her hand.

"Wow." Gale said, amazed at how Finnick was acting.

"Please tell me we are never like that." Johanna held back a laugh.

"Definitely not." Gale replied. "We can leave and they won't notice."

"Let's. We can find them later."

The two decided to go find a more exciting aquatic creature. Like...a whale shark.

"Whale sharks are filter feeding sharks and the largest living species of fish." Gale read the information provided.

"Stop. If I wanted to learn something, I'd stay awake in class. When do we get to see them eat?"

Gale read the little plaque. "It says 2 o'clock. An hour."

"I don't feel like waiting. We can go see the sting rays." Johanna suggested.

"Not really an aquarium kind of guy." Gale said.

"And I'm not an aquarium kind of girl, but we're here so I'm going to go touch some weird fish." She lead the way to the pool that held the small rays. They weren't dangerous, so there were a couple of kids putting their hands in to touch.

Johanna reached in fearlessly and felt the smooth skin of the sting ray. "They're slippery."

There was no response. "Gale?"

"What? I'm right here, Jo." He stood far from the pool.

"Come on." She called.

"I'm good over here."

Johanna laughed. "Its just a little fish. Look, that little girl is having the time of her life here!"

Indeed, a girl was petting those sting rays like there was no tomorrow.

"Can we go now?"

"No! Not until you come over here an pet this fish." Johanna knew he wouldn't. Why was he afraid of them anyway?

"Jo..."

"Gale. I will break up with you if you don't." She threatened.

Gale laughed. "You wouldn't." She really wouldn't but she was going to use that threat.

"I will." She put on her serious face. He didn't move.

It was time for a new tactic. "Hey." She said to the little girl next to her. "Look at this guy, he's scared of the fish. He's a grown man!" The little girl giggled.

"Don't listen to her, she's a bully." Gale told the girl.

"Gale, I do this because I care. As your girlfriend, it is my job to help you overcome your fears." Johanna said as sincerely as she could. Not that sincere, really.

"That's nice, Jo. Some other time, maybe."

She gave up. Gale was like her in many ways and she would never make him do anything he didn't want to. She loved that.

"You owe me. Where's the gift shop, you're buying me a t-shirt." Johanna found the shop. It was huge for something found inside an aquarium.

There was a lot of boring stuff, like stuffed animals and coffee mugs. They had tiny turtle studs and jelly bracelets shaped like fish.

"Want one of these?" Gale held up a penguin hat.

Jo smiled. "Nah, it suits you better."

Eventually, Johanna chose to get a pair of frog socks and key chain shaped like a sting ray. Gale would like it. They waited in line for check out.

"I picked out the key chain just for you, do you like it?" She said teasingly.

"You have such a great sense of humor."

She grinned, satisfied.

They were next in line and the girl at the register was almost drooling over Gale. Johanna couldn't believe her.

"Hi, I'm Lily. Is this all?" She said it in her most seductive voice. To Johanna's ears, the girl sounded like she had a bad case of laryngitis. There was nothing attractive about it.

"Yup. Its for my girlfriend." Gale said smoothly.

"Oh, I didn't see her." Lily the cash register girl glared at Johanna.

"You should get your eyes checked." Johanna offered.

"Thank for the advice." The girl shot back. Her scowl turned into a smile when she turned back to Gale. "Here's your stuff. Come back soon, okay? Maybe alone next time."

"Oh my god, could you be anymore desperate?" Johanna hissed at her. "Get a life." Johanna looped her arm through Gale's and together, they left the shop. She could see the smirk on Gale's face. Clearly, he had enjoyed her little display.

"I don't want to talk about it. If you bring this up, I will stab you." Johanna warned him. She was jealous, so what? Gale was her boyfriend. He picked her and everyone else would have to deal with it.

"Bring what up?" Gale asked, smirk still on his face.

"Guys!" Annie found them. "Where did you two go?"

"Yeah, we didn't even notice you guys were gone." Finnick added with a chuckle.

"We went shopping." Johanna showed them the bag. "Don't go in there, they have terrible stuff." And a desperate store clerk. Annie didn't need some girl hitting on Finnick. Johanna would do her a favor.

"I'm glad you're both having fun. We should get something to eat." Annie said that the aquarium had an amazing food court.

It was packed, but the group found a table and then got up to pick their food.

"Its an aquarium. Where's the fish?" Johanna wondered.

"They don't serve fish _because_ its an aquarium, Jo." Finnick said. He held Annie's tray as they walked around the food bar.

"You want me to hold your tray?" Gale asked her.

"Fight it, Gale. You're turning into Finnick." Johanna said with mock concern.

"Haha." Gale said dryly.

The group paid for their meals and returned to their chosen table.

"So, what sort of thing do you guys like to do?" Annie asked.

"You know us, Annie." Gale said.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean as a couple!"

"We do the same stuff. We train for track and football." Johanna answered.

"We go hiking together. We went to a movie last week." Gale shrugged, not thinking it to be an important detail. Johanna agreed. They were still Gale and Johanna.

"That sounds like you guys." Annie said. "I think this is going well, we should try it again. We could go hiking next time?"

"You'll love it." Johanna didn't think Annie was the hiking type, but if she was willing to try, Jo would help her out.

"Great. I'm going to go get some cookies or something." Annie went back to the food bar.

"Finnick, what happened?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah, where did the charm go?" Gale joined in.

"Let me remind you both, I drove you here." Finnick replied. Johanna caught his meaning. He'd leave them stranded if they kept on making fun of him.

"And you'll drive us back home. Thanks." Johanna said sweetly.

"I get it, man. Annie's awesome and you really like her. That's cool." Gale said.

"And she likes you back, so that's something!" Johanna added.

"Its the best." Finnick said. "We've been together longer than you two, so we're the better couple."

"Whatever you say, Finn." Jo saw Annie walking back to the table.

"They have heart shaped cookies for Valentine's Day! Isn't that adorable? I got one for each of us." No one complained about the pink icing.

On the ride back home, Gale and Johanna could hear Finnick and Annie whispering in the front.

"Finn, let's not ask them to double date with us. They're so boring." Annie whispered.

Gale leaned closer to Johanna. "We're boring? They're like an old married couple!"

"I'm just glad we won't have to go with them again." Johanna said. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Same to you." The two ended their day with a kiss. And, then Finnick demanded that they not get it on in his car.

* * *

Valentine's Day special! In May...

Jo/Gale and Annie/Finnick, for your enjoyment! More Everlark on the way. Leave me some reviews and thanks for keeping up with my story. I really appreciate it.

PS. I think I'll start updating twice a week, depends on how busy this summer is. So...Saturday **and **Wednesday, is that cool? If there's nothing on Wednesdays, expect Saturday for sure. :)


	21. Chapter 21: The 14 Year Old Mind

Chapter 21: The 14 Year Old Mind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Peeta:

An apology would not do. For Katniss, it would never be enough. He hurt her, badly. She had her work schedule changed so she wouldn't have to see his face at the bakery. She didn't text or call. That was fine. It was his fault.

Peeta was dating Glimmer once again. The pretty blonde had gone to him and asked that the break be over. What a break, it didn't even last two weeks. She was supposed to say that she didn't want him back and then they were going to part ways on peaceful terms. But Peeta's imaginary scenario never did play out.

So when Glimmer asked to have him back, he agreed. He felt bad for her. The Careers were falling apart. Her dad was gone and her mom was distant. It was an odd feeling to have someone need you that much. Katniss was strong, she would recover. She would hate him, yes, but that would give her the courage to find something else without him. Peeta was willing to make the sacrifice for her.

The day was cool, not cold. California was never cold. Peeta thought to visit the park, as he did when he was troubled. The park where Katniss kissed him. Where she said she loved him. That was a happy memory and there was nothing wrong with wanting to relive it.

"Ugh! Fuck!"

That couldn't be...

"Katniss?" He saw her, on the ground rubbing her ankle.

She saw him, too. "I don't need your help. Go away."

Peeta wouldn't leave her on the ground, she was injured. He pulled her up and though she protested at first, she ended up leaning on him and letting him lead her to a bench.

"Thanks." She said sourly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, its just my ankle." She made an exasperated noise. "Damn tree branch." She must have tripped on it. She was wearing running gear and suddenly, Peeta remembered that she was on the track team.

_Is there anything she can't do? Nope. She does it all._

He would never stop loving everything about her. Katniss. She wouldn't fade from his mind.

Peeta wasn't experienced with medicine or injuries, but he knew a sprain when he saw one.

"We need to get some ice on that. My house is close, we can go there."

"Absolutely not. I'll just call my-" She was looking for her phone and realized she didn't have it with her. Peeta smiled to himself. He left his at home.

"You're gonna have to come over, then. You can use our phone." She couldn't argue with that.

She leaned on him all the way to his house and Peeta rejoiced. Perhaps this was a chance for him to try and explain the situation. He wouldn't reveal too, much, but he could still let her know he sincerely cared about her. If friendship was something Katniss could offer, he'd take it.

He got her some ice and she took it gratefully, even rewarding him with a little smile, though she quickly suppressed it.

"Enobaria is going to rip my throat out. With her teeth." She whispered. Peeta laughed. She was kidding, right?

"You'll be fine in a week tops."

"I'll ask Prim. She'll know what to do." Katniss said.

He watched her sit there and ice her foot. She wasn't going to say anything about them, he'd have to do it.

"You changed your work days." He said.

She stopped with the ice. "I did."

"I'm not upset about it."

She frowned. "You have no right to be."

"Katniss, I'm sorry."

She scoffed and finally met his gaze. Her eyes were smoldering silver, a result of the anger she felt. "Don't apologize. I'm over it. I don't care. You want her, keep her."

"I don't. Its not her I want." He insisted.

"You're a fantastic liar. Is there some sort of award you get? Congratulations, you win." She sneered. "I need to call Gale."

He would have minded that it was Gale who would pick her up, but Gale was with Johanna Mason. No way Katniss would mess with that.

"Katniss, its not what you think. Glimmer is not what you think." He explained.

"You don't know what I think about her! And I don't care that you love her so much, do what you want." She said. "I'll walk home." She got up and began limping away.

"Stay. I'll get the phone." He helped her back to her chair.

"Finally." She muttered.

Peeta handed her the phone. "I don't want you to hate me, Katniss."

She dialed the number. "Hating you requires effort. It would be wasted on you."

She really knew how to aim those words.

* * *

Katniss:

She waved Gale and Johanna goodbye and thanked them for the millionth time. She had interrupted one of their dates, but they still went to pick her up. Katniss couldn't ask for better friends.

"Where have you been?" Prim greeted. "And why are you limping?"

"Hey,Prim. Rue." Thresh's little sister was working on a project with Prim. It wasn't due until the end of spring break, but the girls were overachievers.

"What wrong with your foot?" Rue made room on a couch for her.

"Sprain. I went for a run."

"I'll get some ice." Prim learned a lot from their mother. Katniss would heal in no time with the young doctor-to-be at home.

Prim returned with the ice and proceeded to interrogate Kantiss.

"Did you fall?"

"I tripped over a branch. Really, who puts a branch in the middle of a side walk?"

Rue giggled. "The wind. It probably fell."

"Thanks, Rue." Katniss said sarcastically. "And it got worse, I saw Peeta there."

"Oh!" Both younger girls gasped.

"Did he save you from the branch?" Prim laughed.

"No." Katniss was embarrassed. "He helped me to a bench."

"Who brought you home, then? You left your phone." Rue was holding up Katniss's green covered android.

"He made me go get ice at his place. And I called Gale."

Prim and Rue squealed.

"How romantic! He carried you all the way to his house and nursed you back to health!" Rue cried. They laughed once more.

"I sprained my ankle. I don't remember catching a deadly disease and he did _not _carry me anywhere!"

"He did! You're so lucky, Katniss! The most romantic things happen to you." Prim sighed dramatically and Rue nodded enthusiastically.

"What is wrong with you two?" Katniss wondered. They were crazy fourteen year old girls. Katniss didn't recall ever behaving so oddly. Maybe they were making fun of her...

"We're the sane ones here, Kat. I have to go home, Prim. See you at school." Prim and Rue exchanged hugs.

"Okay, so what did he say?" Prim adjusted the pillow under Katniss's foot.

"He apologized. I told him I didn't care for his apologies. They're pathetic."

Prim sat on the edge of the couch. "Did he try to explain what happened?"

Katniss laughed. "What do you think? He made up some stuff about Glimmer not being so bad. I don't care about her, he's the one who lied to me!"

"Katniss, maybe he wasn't lying." Who's side was she on? "There must be a reason why he's with Glimmer. He doesn't love her like he loves you, but they're probably close. Peeta is the most chivalrous guy I know of, if she needs help, he'll be there. Kind of like how Gale would be there for you." Prim said.

Katniss refused to believe that Peeta could actually think of Glimmer as a friend. But if that was the case, then he was with her for a good reason. Was there something he wasn't telling Katniss? If so, he should be able to trust her with it. Why did he chose to lie?

"What's this reason he has? He could just tell me."

"Would Gale go around telling everyone your secrets, Katniss?" Prim asked.

_No. If I asked him not to, he wouldn't. Not ever._

"Prim, stop being so smart." Katniss said. "Why is life so complicated?"

Prim patted her arm. "Don't think of it as complicated, think of it as exciting."

At fourteen, maybe. Eighteen, not so much.

* * *

Peeta won't betray Glimmer and Katniss simply won't listen to him. Darn. Thankfully, Prim is wise beyond her years. Sometimes it takes some simple logic and Prim's got it. I don't mean to insult fourteen year olds, Prim and Rue were only having some fun at Katniss's expense. They know she and Peeta are soul mates, so they observe from the sidelines and laugh at what they know is high school drama. Reviews are welcome! :)


	22. Chapter 22: Play the Game

Chapter 22: Play the Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

Clove's parents had chosen to buy a new lock for their front door, which meant Clove did not yet have a key, and therefore, was stuck having to spend some time at Cato's house. How embarrassing. Finnick was her first choice, but he missed school because of an unfortunate attack from a stomach bug. Clove was **not **going to catch that. Now she'd have to wait until her mom got home from her shopping trip. She'd demand to have a key immediately.

"You sure no one's home?" Clove asked for the tenth time. It would be even more embarrassing to have to face his parents. They knew her when she was a little girl, they would certainty think it strange that she randomly chose to visit.

"I'm sure. They went on some trip. Look, we can go and hang out in the library, if you want. No one walks in there."

The house had changed, but then again, Clove couldn't claim to be familiar with the Hadley house anymore.

"We got new furniture." He must have noticed her staring. "My mom's really into interior design, whatever that means."

"I think its nice. She has good taste." Clove admired the mint wallpaper. Her mother would approve.

The library was a room she hadn't visited in a while. Mrs. Hadley was always a fan of reading and she loved collecting old books.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?" Cato asked.

"I'll go with you." She offered.

"Nah, its fine. I'll be right back." He was never that nice.

While waiting, Clove looked around the rows of books. The room had bookshelves lining every wall. There had to hundreds of books in there. Some of them had to be very old, perhaps first editions of venerated works.

"Clove?"

She was startled. "Oh, uh, . Hi."

"I thought I heard someone. Clove, I haven't seen you here in years." The blonde woman said.

"Yeah..." Clove said awkwardly. She was caught.

"I should congratulate you, your mom says you've applied to some excellent schools. She doesn't doubt you'll get in, she can't stop talking about it."

Clove was confused. Her mom knew she had applied to college? How?

"I'll have to wait and see how it goes." Clove smiled kindly. "I thought you and Mr. Hadley were out of town this weekend. Cato told me."

"We were on our way but Steven wasn't feeling well and we came right back." The older woman said. "He's alright now, but it was better we stay home."

"Hey, Clove, I don't know if you like tomato but-Hey, mom." Cato returned with the food he promised.

His mother saw the sandwiches. "Cato, you know I don't allow food in here. But I'll let it slide, only because I trust Clove not to ruin the carpets. Keep an eye on this one, Clove. I'll see you both later."

"Bye, Mrs. Hadley!" Clove turned to glare at Cato. "You said they weren't home!"

"I thought they weren't. I saw them leave this morning."

"Whatever. No, I don't mind the tomato." She grabbed her plate and took a seat on one of the chairs.

"What'd she tell you?" He asked.

"Nothing. She was surprised to see me. Its been a while."

"A long while. She's used to seeing Marvel and Glimmer. Speaking of, I'm gonna strangle Marvel. He's skipped three practices. I'm stuck having to make up excuses. How many times does a guy have to go to the dentist before it gets suspicious?"

Clove put the sandwich down and scrambled to pull her phone out of her bag. She was supposed to meet Marvel at her house after school for an update on Finch, but obviously she wasn't home. She already had a text from him. She sent back a message asking him to postpone the meeting.

"Who are you texting?"

"No one."

Too late, Cato was already reaching for her phone. "Hey, that's not okay!"

"Marvel? Why are you texting Marvel?"

Clove took back her phone. "It none of your damn business."

"It is. He skips practice and I need to know why." He said.

Clove debated whether or not it would be a good idea to tell him. Cato was involved in the blackmailing part. Could he maybe threaten Marvel into silence?

"Okay, I'll tell you. Marvel has a thing for Finch so he's doing the Panem play this year. Practice is at the same time as play rehearsal."

"Finch?"

Clove let out an annoyed sigh. "Yeah. Red hair, writes for the school newspaper."

"Oh! Foxface? He's into Foxface?" He laughed.

"Foxface?" Was that an insult meant to for her friend?

"Yeah, she looks like a fox." He explained.

_Hmm...I guess she kind of does. She has foxy eyes. Foxface. That's actually kind of clever._

"I won't punch you because its an accurate nickname." Clove announced.

"Gee, thanks. So Marvel wants you to gossip about her. How'd he convince you?" Cato wondered.

"He threatened to tell the school that I'm 'hooking up' with you." She said. "Even thought its not actually true, we are _not_ hooking up."

"What? How'd he find out?"

"I don't know. But I don't want everyone to know! I already dealt with Katniss and now I have to deal with Marvel. Its more than enough people." Clove complained. "Maybe I can get out of this if I stop meeting up with you." That seemed like a valid idea.

"We had a deal." Cato said nonchalantly.

"I know, but I made the rules. I can call it off if I want to." Clove said.

"And we agreed it was over at the end of school." Cato added.

Clove smiled mockingly. "What, you'd miss me?"

"You wish. I can get another girl." He replied.

Her mood darkened. "Why don't you, then?"

He shrugged and then shot her a smirk. "I've already gotten bored of them."

"I'm leaving." She packed up her bag, deciding to risk catching Finnick's stomach bug.

"You can't really be mad about that, you know it's not true. I don't even know all the girls at school! I was kidding!"

"I'm not mad. I have somewhere to be." She quickly made her way out of the library.

Clove shouldn't have been bothered by his comment, but it got to her. She was perfectly aware that there were a lot of girls at school and it was unlikely that he had been with all of them. But he could go right ahead, it wasn't her problem. Cato was free to see whoever he liked. Clove made the rules. She wanted it that way. She honestly did.

* * *

Annie:

Glimmer was at her house. Weird.

Lately, she had been the talk of the school. Her famous father was wrapped up in a cheating scandal with some mystery woman. Glimmer never talked about it. She was glued to Peeta's side and didn't talk to anyone but him. Annie felt it was the right way to handle it. Glimmer's private life was her deal, not the school's or Hollywood's. There was no reason for Glimmer to entertain the masses.

"Annie. How's Mags?"

"Good. She's good." Annie said. "How are you?"

Glimmer shrugged. "Okay. Thought I'd come say hi. There's a bunch of reporters outside of my house. They're all dying to hear what I know. I think they've got it all, my parents are divorcing, that's it."

In truth, Glimmer was hiding out at Annie's.

"I thought they couldn't go onto private property?" Annie asked about the reporters.

"They can stand outside the gates." Glimmer sighed. "I hear you're still with Odair."

Annie was ready to defend her relationship. "I am."

"That's nice. At least he actually likes you. I can't say the same about my so called boyfriend."

"Peeta? He's your boyfriend, of course he likes you." She lied. Peeta was in love with Katniss. Katniss was in love with Peeta. And Glimmer was in the way.

"Annie, you're one of the few people that realizes I'm not an airhead. I can see the way he stares at Everdeen when I'm not looking. Or when he thinks I'm not looking. He likes her."

"If you know, why do you insist on keeping him with you?" Annie didn't deny her the truth. Getting honesty out of Glimmer was hard enough.

"I have to. My dad left, Annie. He's the only one that gave me any attention. My mom is just full of resentment. My friends have their own issues, they don't need to hear about me." Glimmer said. "I can't let go of Peeta. He's all I have left. I won't lose him to some_ Seam trash_." Her insult lacked malice.

"Don't say things you don't mean, you know better." Annie told her. "Peeta is too, nice to break up with you. You have to do it."

"He's not being nice, its guilt and pity." Glimmer said. Annie tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll tell you, a secret, Annie." She said. "His mom is the mystery woman. I found out, I told him. And we've been together since then. I don't like change. I don't handle it well. Peeta is my constant and he'll be there until he stops feeling this irrational guilt. Which will be...maybe, never."

"Glimmer, that's not fair. Don't be like this, don't prove everyone right." Annie pleaded. Her cousin was not the scheming lying bitch everyone thought her to be. She was just lonely.

"Its too, late to change their minds about me. And I don't care what they think. You know what's real, and you're someone I care about." Glimmer grabbed her bag and made to leave. "I should go. Maybe those guys got tired of staring at the gates for so long. Tell Finnick I say hi."

"Think about what you're doing, Glimmer. And call me if you need anything." Annie hoped her cousin would see that she was making a mess of things. Not everything had to be so complicated.

"Thanks, Annie. See you in school." The front door opened and closed.

What the heck just happened? Annie was now part of Glimmer's game with Katniss and Peeta. A game that was not intentionally played, but a cruel one. These people insisted on making themselves unhappy, it was unbelievable.

"God, its like I'm in _Les Mis_!" Annie groaned. After allowing herself to calm down, Annie Cresta went on with her life. Everyone else would have to figure it out like she had. Her own life had been full of troubles, but at the end of the day, all could be resolved.

* * *

See guys? Glimmer isn't pure evil! I mean, yeah, she wants Peeta, but she doesn't actually like him. Annie's gotta change her mind. I want Everlark to happen soon, but I already have a plan and it'll be a few more chapters. Sorry. Also, Clove is in trouble. Ah, well. Please review and thanks for reading my story!

**BookishGeek:** Thank you! I'm sure there are plenty of better fics out there, but thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	23. Chapter 23: Spirit of Competition Part I

Chapter 23: The Spirit of Competition Part I

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

It was truly a lovely day outside and the track meet had already begun. A lot of events had passed and so far, Panem Academy was in the lead. Not by much, Capitol Prep was close, but Katniss would never allow it. Her final event, the 200m hurdle, would begin soon and Katniss was determined to put Panem on top. She had to, Coach had not been pleased with her injured ankle, but Kantiss would prove herself a more than talented athlete.

Competition tended to bring out the worst in people, but today she was finding that to be untrue. There was Johanna, who had brought Gale with her. He was being the most supportive, cheering loudly when Johanna participated in her event. Johanna had claimed to be embarrassed by her boyfriend, but Katniss could see the underlying joy on her face. Primrose and Rue were both cheering for all of the girls on the team. Thresh had given them a ride and he helped make the poster the girls waved in the air. Even the Capitol Prep competitors were being kind. No one made too, many rude comments and there had been no fights. But then, there was Clove.

"If we lose, I blame Cartwright. Seriously, she can't even run a mile!"

"She hasn't done her event yet, Clove. And its not her fault Cato asked her to prom." Katniss said. Besides, the only reason he had to ask Delly was Clove. How else would Cato be able to justify being at the track competition?

"What? This is _not_ about prom and I don't care what he does. Delly can't run track." Clove said adamantly.

Delly chose that moment to walk past the duo.

"Way to go, Cartwright! Could you have run any slower?" Clove jeered.

Delly looked utterly bewildered. "Um...my event hasn't started yet." There was no malice in her voice, she did not understand that Clove was simply being mean.

"She's joking! It's just the heat, it's really messing with her head." Katniss dragged Clove over to the shade. "You have to fix this, Clove. You're done for the day, so find Cato and fix this. Delly is going to get caught in the middle and it's not fair."

Kantiss marched away.

"_Attention, the 200m hurdle will being in 5 minutes. All participants, please get in position!" _

She quickly did as she was told, taking her spot and beginning her stretches. The other girls joined her. There wasn't much real competition for her in this event. The only worry came from the Capitol Prep girls, but last she heard, their best runner had a sprained ankle. Such a pity.

The bell sounded and Katniss took off. She had to focus, making sure to jump at the right moment, or else she'd be taking an embarrassing fall. In the background, she could hear people cheering. It seemed like only seconds had gone by and before long, the event was over. Katniss placed first and the blue ribbon was in her hands.

"Yes! First! Congrats, Katniss!" Johanna grinned widely.

"Yeah, way to go!" Gale said.

Prim and Rue had left the stands and were currently celebrating her victory.

"You guys are winning for sure!" Prim announced.

Katniss agreed. It was all up to Delly and she would surely do well, no matter what Clove thought.

"Katniss." She turned to face Peeta Mellark. "You were awesome out there."

"Thank you."

Gale wasn't pleased with Peeta's appearance. "What are you doing here, Mellark?"

Peeta remained calm. "I came to watch the competition."

"No reason to bother Katniss." Gale shot back.

"Gale, calm down." Johanna said.

"I'm not bothering anyone. And she can talk to me if she wants to." Peeta said.

Gale was clenching his fists.

"Let's go, Gale. Kantiss can speak for herself." Johanna's voice sounded irritated.

"Go with her, Gale. I'll be fine." Katniss assured him. Gale hesitated, but eventually followed Johanna.

"Katniss, I'm not here trying to stalk you. I just came for Delly."

She smiled. "I know, I don't think you're stalking me, don't worry. It's nice that you're here for her, you're a great friend."

Peeta was puzzled. "I sort of thought you weren't speaking to me..."

Katniss sighed. She waited for a chance to talk to Peeta and now she had it.

* * *

Johanna:

She understood that Gale wanted to look out for Katniss, they were best friends. But why did he have to look like he was ready to fight over her? Did Gale still have feelings for Katniss?

"What 's your deal, Gale? Can't you let Kat handle her own problems?"

Gale ran a hand through his hair. "I was just trying to keep Mellark away from her."

"But she didn't ask you to! And even if she had, there was no need to try and make a scene." Johanna said.

"I wasn't making a scene-"

"Yes, you were. I saw you, you were furious. If Katniss hadn't asked you to calm down and leave, you would have hit him."

Gale narrowed his eyes at her.

"Jo, is this about...Katniss?"

Johanna turned away. "Why do you have to be so protective over her?"

Gale sighed. "I'm not. I...she's my best friend."

"I know. But there was a time when you saw her as more than a friend. And maybe-"

"Johanna-"

"Let me finish." She said. "Maybe you still see her as more. We've only been dating for a little while. I think we may have moved too, fast. You needed more time."

When someone first meets Johanna, she comes across as the epitome of confidence. Loud and energetic, she drew attention. Not the way other girls did, with their long tresses and sweet smiles.

Johanna was pixie cuts and wicked smirks; she was short shorts and her favorite pair of sneakers. And Gale, he was that guy the girls wanted, the handsome athlete. Sometimes, Jo's confidence deserted her. What if she wasn't meant for Gale? She was sure, personality wise, they were a match. But it could be a friends only match. Like that platonic crap she heard people talk about.

"I didn't need more time, I needed reality. And you brought that to me, Jo. I don't think it was too soon, so stop being ridiculous."

Johanna scowled. "What was that thing with Peeta, then?"

"It was me looking out for my _best friend_. That's all Katniss is. She's been around me for a long time, she's family. I don't let my family get hurt."

"She's you best friend. Your family. That leaves me where?" Johanna asked.

"You're my Jo. My other half. The girl that doesn't hesitate to tell me when I'm wrong and the one that says I'm wrong, even when I'm right." Gale said. "I don't like Katniss that way. I've got you."

Johanna wrinkled her nose, feeling uncomfortable. "Don't get cheesy on me, Gale."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You bring that out in me, Jo. Your fault. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. You know, sometimes I wonder if this is going to last. What do we do when we graduate?"

"I get the scholarship to UCLA and you get into USC. We both stay here in California." Gale replied confidently.

"You sure you'll still want me then?" She asked with a smrk. "You won't find some cheerleader to love?"

Gale feigned disgust. "That's terrible. Trade you for a cheerleader? I'd have to be crazy."

Johanna laughed. "Damn right. And if you do, I'll find you. Vengeance will be mine, Hawthorne. So don't ever try and leave me."

Johanna believed she and Gale could go somewhere with their relationship. He made her feel ready to take on anything. And he liked her the way she was, he never said otherwise. There was a part of Gale that would want to protect Katniss. It was understandable after such a long friendship. But that's what Katniss and Gale would be, friends. Johanna was content knowing that to be the truth.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHA! Everlark cliffhanger! I'm sorry, guys, I had to. And Johale. Yes, Jo can have confidence issues, she's human. I apologize for my very limited track knowledge. It's more than limited, it's nonexistent, but I tried. Reviews are welcome and thanks for reading! :)


	24. Chapter 24:Spirit of Competition Part II

Chapter 24: The Spirit of Competition Part II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

**Asdfghijkl3 Guest: **I hope your questions are answered in this chapter. And thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Clove:

Breathe in, breathe out. Goodness, how long was this headache going to last?

Clove was seeking refuge from the heat inside her car. She'd be back on the track in time for the winner announcement, but for now, she needed peace. The tap on her car window told her she wouldn't have it.

Clove opened her eyes and saw who it was. Not the person she wanted to see. He was saying something. Asking that she roll down her window. She pressed the button and down it went.

"What?" She said, her tone full of annoyance.

"You okay?" Cato asked.

"Yes, why do you care?"

"You left before they announced the winners. I thought maybe you weren't feeling well."

Clove sighed and got out of her car.

"Its nothing. Go back to watching Delly." She said.

"Clove, you're jealous of Delly?" She could hear the smirk. Yes, hear it.

"No. I'm just saying, you're here to see her, so go."

"Right. Okay. I don't see Thresh anywhere around, I thought he'd be here for you."  
Clove rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. "If that's your way of asking if he asked me to prom, then I'll tell you, yes he did. As friends."

It wasn't a big deal, Thresh wasn't dating anyone, neither was Clove and prom tickets for couples were cheaper. End of story.

"It's none of your business, anyway." She said.

Cato nodded. "True." There was a long pause as they both just stood in the parking lot.

"So you and Thresh..."

Clove groaned. "Yes, me and Thresh are going to prom! Okay. So are you and Delly. What does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Cato replied. "I was clarifying."

"Awesome." She said flatly.

"You did good out there, by the way. You, uh, run fast."

"Wow. Thanks." Clove said.

"_Attention participants of the 4x400m relay, the event will begin in 7 minutes! 7 minutes!" _The announcement was loud enough to be heard even away from the track.

"You should go."Clove said. Cato didn't move.

"That's Delly's event, you won't want to miss that." She added.

"Oh, right."

Clove tilted her head in confusion. "You didn't know? You're here with her, how did you _not_ know?"

He shrugged.

"Cato!" Delly ran over to them. "Oh, hey Clove! How are you feeling?"

Suddenly, she remembered her failed attempt at insulting Delly. The blonde was just too sweet to understand what an insult was. Her concern was sincere.

"I'm good. Had to come out here and get some shade." Clove explained.

"Great. I came to find Cato, he said he wanted to watch." She laughed. "Maybe you wanna come, too?"

"Nah, I'll pass. I'll be there when they give us the trophy. Good luck, Delly." Clove tried to be as nice as possible. For some reason, she hated this girl. Hate.

"Well, thanks. Hey, I heard you and Thresh are going to prom! He's so much fun. Isn't it great, every girl on the team has a date!" Delly said cheerfully.

"They're going as friends, Dell." Cato told her.

_Dell. He calls her Dell, how freaking adorable. Why the hell does she care that we're going as friends? _

"Yeah, but it counts. We're going as friends and that counts as a prom date. Doing my cousin here a favor." Delly told Clove with a smile. "You better be glad I saved you from Bonnie."

Clove let her gaze fall on Cato, who was completely mesmerized by the yellow parking stripes. He didn't tell her that. He was going to prom with Delly because they were _cousins_. He let Clove think otherwise because he thought it upset her. That prick!

_I was not upset. I didn't mind one bit! _

"Delly, you two should get going. You'll be late for your race." Clove said. Her mood considerably lighter than earlier. Both blondes left her alone in parking.

Clove went back inside her car and turned on the radio.

"I wasn't jealous." She told herself. "It's really hot. Heat makes people moody. Stupid heat."

No jealousy there.

* * *

Katniss:

"I uh, sort of thought you weren't speaking to me.."

"Peeta, I want to say that I...overreacted. You know, when I tripped and messed up my ankle. I was very rude to you and it was wrong to be when all you did was try to help." Katniss said.

"I get why you were so upset. And I really am sorry that I couldn't go through with what I promised." He replied.

"Don't be."

Glimmer was the talk of the school along with the Sinclaire divorce scandal. Her dad was all over the gossip magazines, labeled a cheater. It was like the people at school expected Glimmer to fall apart because of it. As though that would somehow be entertaining, watching someone be in pain.

The only one who did anything to stand up for Glimmer was Peeta. And Katniss admired that. But she still needed an explanation.

"I don't get why you didn't tell me. I would have kept it all quiet." Katniss said.

Peeta sighed, understanding what she meant. "I didn't want to be the one who betrayed her. Everyone knows now."

"So you're dating Glimmer because..."

"Because she has no one else. Who am I to just leave her there?"

"Is that really doing her a kindness? You're lying to her." Katniss countered. If she were in Glimmer's place, she'd be angry.

"I am." He confessed. "But I don't think she's completely unaware of it. I'm trying to let her realize that it's not working. Its better she come to terms with it on her own."

"And you didn't think of telling me? You just let me believe that you had lied? I thought we were going to have something and then I stood by and watched you go back to Glimmer. I hated that." Katniss said. "And I hated you for it. I still don't get it, how did you know about her dad before it even came out? You knew to be there."

"She told me." Peeta was beginning to look uncomfortable. "That mystery woman, it's my mother. And she found them. She told me and that's how we became close."

Katniss felt awful. Here she thought that some high school romance was the biggest of problems, other people were dealing with incredibly real family matters. One of them was Peeta, someone she cared for deeply.

"Peeta, you could have told me all this and I would have understood." Katniss said earnestly. "I would have. I wish I had been there for you."

"I know you do. But in case I was never free of Glimmer, I wanted you to have a reason to forget me. It was easy to hate me and I wanted you to move on."

Katniss shook her head. He was almost looking out for her.

"Peeta, I don't know what to do with you." Katniss had small smile on her face. "Are you still going to stay with her?"

"I guess. I want this to be over, Katniss. I'd rather it be you."

"Me too. But I get it. Be there. She'll let you go, even Glimmer isn't that horrid." Anyone related to Annie would eventually see reason.

"Are we back to being friends?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah. I want to change my schedule back. Rich is getting really annoying." They shared a laugh over the silly employee. That guy never missed an opportunity to ask her out. Not a great working environment.

Peeta stayed for the rest of the competition. Katniss was relieved that she knew what was going on. It was messy, but at least she knew that Peeta never meant for her to get hurt. He was trying to save everyone, but he couldn't. Katniss didn't need saving and Peeta understood that about her. She'd be strong and face it. If it was meant to happen, it would. Overall, Katniss had an excellent day. She even got to take home a first-in-state ribbon. Another win for Panem Academy!

* * *

Okay. Everlark is getting closer and closer. Because Everlark is coming up, next chapter will be something else. Maybe some Fannie, because they are awesome and I love them. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! :)

**SlySlytherinITA: **Thanks for the review!

**Guest: **Clove isn't going for a sports scholarship, but I like the cheerleading idea, maybe I'll work that in somewhere! Thanks for reviewing!


	25. Chapter 25: Intermission

Chapter 25: Intermission

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Annie:

April was not Annie's favorite month. Not since three years ago. That day of the accident that took away those she loved most, it was engraved into her mind. Over time, she had gotten better at handling the anniversary of their said time healed all wounds, that was crap.

She wasn't supposed to be home in her room. It was the opening night of Tangled at Panem Theater and her friends would be going to support Finch. Finnick was going, Annie told him to go ahead. She didn't want to be a burden.

"How are you doing today, Annie?" Her grandmother must have noticed her absence from the living room.

Annie was back to April 17th. The day had been perfect for some sailing. Her mother had prepared for a great day out at sea. There was a grill and premium patties for the most incredible burgers the world had ever seen. Freshly squeezed lemonade and red velvet cupcakes that she would steal before lunch. Annie's little brother was ready with his swim trunks and favorite floaters. Her dad had been meticulous about preparing the boat. Always careful, because safety came first. Annie guessed that with all that preparation, they had missed the weather report. A storm would hit that day. Sometimes, Annie thought that if she had been smarter, she would have known to check.

"Annie?" Mags pulled her away from the memory.

"I'm fine, Grandma."

Mags offered her a hug and stroked her hair. Her grandmother, her protector.

"I know its hard, Annie. It was so hard for me to accept. I loved you mom, she was my little girl. Your dad, I could not have asked for a better son-in-law. Leo, he was lovely and smart. But, honey, everything happens for a reason. And you're here with me today so I'm not alone. I'm grateful for that."

Annie started to cry. She missed them all very much. Her mom's laugh, her dad's bad jokes, her brother's childish pranks.

_What I wouldn't give for a chance to go back to that day. To do something right. _

"I should have checked!" Annie sobbed. "I should have flipped open my phone and checked the weather. Turned on the radio, the TV. Anything. I could have stopped us from going and none of this wouldn't have happened!"

"No, Annie, no. You were fifteen." Mags soothed. "Fifteen year old girls don't expect these sort of tragedies to happen. Why, Annie, should you have worried about that? Don't think you could have done anything. It was never about you. Mistakes are made, but its not healthy to think they could have been avoided."

"I want to believe that. But I feel so terrible. I want to go back. I want to be with them." Annie tightened her arms around her grandmother. It had been a long time since she had an episode like this. It was a tower of emotion, piled high and finally tumbling down.

"They don't want that for you, Annie. Your mom, dad, and Leo, they're happy that you're here, alive and well."

It wasn't fair. That she be there and her family gone. What was she there for? Her grandma insisted that she was there for a reason. Annie couldn't come up with anything.

"Let me go get that." Mags released her and went downstairs. There was someone at the door. Annie settled on her bed, ready for another empty April 17th.

"Annie."

"Finn? What are you doing here?" She had talked to him, told him to go and be with his friends. She explained she wasn't feeling well, but it would pass.

"You told me about this. I know what today means to you. I don't want you to be alone." He made room for himself next to her in bed.

She threw her arms around him and he engulfed her in the warmest hug she'd ever received. She was safe, protected in his embrace. And she cried.

"It's okay, Annie." Finnick said. "I've got you."

He remembered what she said. Every bit if it. And he was with her, helping her with her grief.

"I love you, Finn. I love you so much." She said through her tears.

He held her closer. "I love you, too, Annie. And I'm right here, just like I promised."

Her grandmother's words made more sense now. For everything a reason and Annie's was Finnick.

* * *

Johanna:

"Finn's not coming. Annie's sick." Johanna put away her phone as she told the others.

"Aw, I hope she gets better." Finch said. "They can come to one of the other shows."

Johanna, Gale, Kantiss, and Clove were backstage visiting Finch before the play began.

"Nice wig." Johanna said. Finch was pulling off the blonde braid. Weird.

"I know. Jealous?" The girl flipped the braid over her shoulder.

"Totally."

"You're gonna kill it out there, Finch!" Katniss said happily.

Finch smiled. "I know I am. But I'm still a little worried about the guy playing Flynn. Did I tell you who it was? It's-"

"Finch. Let's talk for a sec." Clove pulled her away to a corner. She was talking and Finch was shaking her head. From afar, the scene looked entirely ridiculous.

"What is she yelling at her for?" Katniss wondered.

Gale shrugged. "No idea."

Eventually, Clove returned to talk to the group.

"You guys are going to love this." She said.

"Why?" Johanna asked. "It's a musical, I've never really liked those. I'm only here because Finch is in it. Actually, I think that's why any of us are bothering with this."

"Not true, I happen to like musicals." Katniss said proudly.

"Good for you, Kat. Jo, you'll see, it's gonna be _marvelous_." Clove had a secret sort of smile. She knew something.

"Okay." Gale said unsure of what was happening. "Let's go find some seats before the best ones are taken."

Johanna led the way in the dark theater. She picked out the best row of seats, the one right in the middle. Did she have to push away some people? Perhaps, but she did so kindly. And yes, that was possible.

"Do they have snacks?" Katniss whispered.

_She couldn't have asked earlier? We were out in the lobby for almost half an hour!_

"Kat, really?"

"Sorry." She replied moodily. "I got hungry. Human beings need food, Jo."

Johanna sighed heavily and turned to Gale. "Would you mind getting us some food?"

"What? You couldn't have done that earlier, the show's gonna start."

"It's not me, it's Katniss."

"And she can't go buy snacks, why?"

Johanna narrowed her eyes in the darkness. "Gale, you're closer to the end of the row, go and get some snacks." She returned to Kantiss. "What do you want?"

Kantiss grinned happily. "Some popcorn and a water bottle." The grey eyed girl got Clove's attention. "Food?"

"Oh, yeah. Some red vines."

Johanna finally turned back to Gale. "Popcorn, water bottle, red vines and a box Milk Duds."

"Kat's gonna eat all that?" He asked surprised.

"No, it's for all of us. Get what you want." He went without another complaint. Luckily, the line was nothing and Gale returned with time to spare.

Panem Academy's drama teacher, Caesar Flickerman, was in charge of the production. Naturally, he made it his mission to give the most dramatic welcome to the audience. Johanna cringed when she saw what he was wearing. A sparkly blue suit and a wig to match. Still, it was better than what he had worn the year before.

"I'm gonna get a suit just like that for prom." Gale whispered.

Johanan groaned. "That's not funny. If that's what you're wearing, you're gonna need to find another date."

Gale chuckled and returned his attention to the show. The curtains were drawn and the show began with some slightly off pitch music. And then...

"Oh my god." Jo gasped. "Is that-"

"Marvel? Yes it is. And it gets better. This is a musical, remember?" Clove said.

_The singing! I have to get this on camera!_

Why didn't she say anything earlier? Johanna would have gotten closer seats. It would make a great YouTube video. Good thing Johanna had her phone, she pulled it out and managed to get some of the musical numbers on video.

Over all,the play was quite entertaining. Between laughing at Marvel and embarrassing Finch with unnecessarily loud cheering, Jo had a good time. And they were only threatened with being kicked out a total of three times, which was a lot less than expected. At the end of the play, the cast came up to take their bows.

"Well, let's go." Gale stood first.

"Wait, sit!" Clove insisted.

On stage, Marvel was asking for a microphone.

"Okay, everyone! I'm Marvel and yeah, that's my name. Tonight I want to ask someone a very important question." Someone from the audience handed him a bouquet of roses. "Finch Blackburn, will you got to prom with me?"

The crowd yelled for her to say yes. She did.

"You knew about this, Clove?" Kantiss asked.

"Yeah. Why else would I be excited over a musical?"

"Well, now even Finch has a date. Waiting on you, Kat." Johanna laughed.

"Not nice, Jo." Katniss replied.

"Now it all makes sense." Gale mused.

"What make sense?" Jo asked.

"He skipped practice. Do you have any idea what Brutus is like when he's in a mood? It was hell."

Katniss laughed. "Aw, poor Gale. I bet it was all to impress her."

"He could have just asked her, but hey, I got some great video out of this. No complaints." Jo held up the camera.

"He did try asking her to dinner once, but you know Finch. She didn't get that it was a date. Smart people, they trade a chunk of common sense for brains!" Clove joked.

"Not all of us, some us can keep both." Katniss was giving Clove a pointed look.

Johanna ignored the exchange. The group went backstage to congratulate Finch, on both the play and her newly acquired prom date.

* * *

A Finnick/Annie moment and the opening night of the play. I didn't really describe the play, sorry that was kinda boring, but I wanted to wrap up the Finch/Marvel thing. Next chapter, shopping for prom dresses and another Everlark! :)

**Guest: **nvwnvklnwvkn'vm. I can't imagine anyone talking about my fic with other people! Thank you!


	26. Chapter 26: Red is the Color

Chapter 26: Red is the Color

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Katniss:

"How can you people even think about dress shopping, when acceptance letters come home next month?" Katniss cried.

She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat, she couldn't think! May was the month for college acceptance or rejection letters. And Katniss hoped, with everything in her, that the news was good.

_NYU or Stanford, here I come! Be positive, Kat! You've go this!_

"Kat, you need to relax." Johanna said. "You're salutatorian-"

"_I'm _salutatorian."

"Still not decided, Clove." Katniss added. "But you're right, Jo. I will be. My grades are incredible and I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Annie laughed. "Breathe, Katniss. Okay, so I was thinking I could buy a blue dress. Or green. It matches my eyes."

"I call green!" Finch exclaimed. "Goes with my hair, guys."

Katniss lost track of the conversation and mostly followed the girls around the store. She wasn't going to prom. She wandered off into the back of the store and mindlessly pushed around some dresses. Sequins, they were everywhere.

"Katniss Everdeen. Didn't peg you for a sequin girl."

"Hi, Glimmer. I don't want to fight you in a Macy's, so please, kindly remove yourself from my presence."

Glimmer smiled. "Woah. No need for the attitude, Everdeen. We're all here to enjoy the wonder that is prom dress shopping. How's your hunt going?" Her tone was courteous. Katniss didn't want trouble, so she tried to be civil.

"It's not going. I'm not interested in prom."

_Not really into seeing the guy I like making out with you, so..._

"That's a shame." Glimmer said. "I think you'll be missing out. I'm going to win prom queen this year."

She would. Not because she was popular, that didn't matter anymore. It was because the school was patiently waiting for her meltdown. Everyone thought a spotlight would do the trick. Giving Glimmer the crown would be a trap. Katniss almost wanted to tell her not to go, for her own sake.

"Congratulations, Glimmer." Katniss began walking away.

"Wait a sec, Everdeen." Glimmer called. "You should be at prom."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "Look, I don't think I need any advice, much less from you." She regretted saying that last part. Calling her out on her troubles, that was low blow.

Glimmer shrugged it off. "True, I'm not a goldmine for advice. But trust me on this, you should go. It's a once in a lifetime event. Don't miss out." And with that last bit if cryptic advice, Glimmer left the store empty handed.

"Did you just have a conversation with Glimmer?" Johanna and the other girls had surrounded her.

"I don't know what that was." Katniss admitted.

"Well, what did she say?" Finch was forever curious.

"She was being weird. Told me I should be at prom and watch her win prom queen."

"That snake." Clove grumbled. "She knows everyone wants to see her lose it on stage. Don't mind her, Kat. She's baiting you."

"I think maybe she was being nice. Trying to talk to us for a change."

"Annie, I'm pretending you didn't say that. She's your cousin, so you're image of her is screwed up." Johanna said.

"Besides, why would she try and talk to _Katniss_?"

Clove was on to something. Glimmer could be baiting her, trying to remind her that she'd be going with Peeta. That was plain evil. But did she have time for plotting when her family was falling apart?

"I think I'm going to need a dress." Katniss announced. "And a ride to prom."

"You can come with Thresh and me." Clove said. "But you really want to do this?"

"Yup." Katniss was going to be there and see for herself what once in a lifetime experience Glimmer was talking about.

"Good. I already found the perfect dress for you. I think a bright shade of red will do it." Annie showed her the gown. Strapless.

"You look scared, Kat." Jo teased.

"Oh, guys, Kantiss is afraid of strapless dresses, remember?" Finch added. Katniss glared at her. There was no need to bring up the sophomore year dress malfunction! That would never disappear from her mind.

"I'm not afraid of a dress." Katniss said sharply. "I'm not a huge fan of red. Its kind of...loud. I don't want to draw attention."

"You do. One guy's attention." Johanna smirked. "Try it on."

Katniss did, solely because she got the feeling that the girls would stuff her in the dress forcefully if she refused. She walked out of the dressing room and saw her reflection int the mirror. Johanna wolf whistled and Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Oh! Look at that! Katniss is on _fire_!"

"Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire!"

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Red, it truly was a flattering color, making her olive toned skin appear brighter. And it fit just right, there was no chance of another strapless dress attack. Katniss liked. Not liked, loved. This was it, her dress.

* * *

Peeta:

"You aren't going to demand I wear a matching tie?"

Glimmer shook her head. "I haven't even gotten a dress." Lately, his girlfriend had been acting more withdrawn. It was understandable, with all the scrutiny she was receiving. Peeta asked her to prom because he thought it would make a nice distraction.

"You went shopping today." Peeta reminded her.

"Nothing I liked. I did run into Everdeen, though." Glimmer looked him in the eye, as though expecting a reaction. Peeta would give her none.

She continued to speak. "We talked. She said she wasn't going to prom. Guess no one asked her."

Peeta felt relief. He had no claim to Katniss, but maybe she was still waiting for him. Because, in all honesty, a girl like Katniss should have guys lined up to just say hello.

"I told her she should go. Prom's supposed to be fun! Why miss it?" Glimmer laughed.

_Did she say she'd go? Did she say she'd find a date?_

"It'll be fun." Peeta replied. Asking about Katniss would throw the obvious into the light.

"Which is exactly why I think Katniss should be there." She said smoothly.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but you and Katniss don't get along." He couldn't resist.

"We don't. But I thought she was a friend of yours." Peeta panicked. "You two work together right?"

Why did it feel like this was a test? What was the right answer?

"We see each other at the bakery, yeah." Peeta said.

Glimmer studied him for the longest moment. And then she gave him a smile. She was good, it almost looked real.

"The least I could do is try and get along with your friends." She said. "Anyway, I thought I'd let you pick the color."

"Color...?"

"Of my dress and your tie. Your choice, Peeta"

Silver. Like Katniss's eyes. Green. Her favorite color. No matter what, Katniss invaded his thoughts. No fighting it.

"Red."

Glimmer put on a thoughtful expression. "Red. That's a loud color. Bold. I like it, very fitting. Red it is."

Red, the color of love. Damn it, Katniss was still in his head.

* * *

Next chapter is prom and I promise, that's where it gets real, guys. And because I know so many of you are waiting for Everlark, I'm going to be updating tomorrow! Thank you for being so patient! :)

**Asdfghjkl3: **It is very sad, I don't even know why I made it that way. I guess I wanted a reason for Annie to have Finn, like in the book. She's hurt, bit he's there for her always. Love it. Thanks for the review!

**Diana: **Wow! Australia! I'll bet it's awesome there! Anyway, thanks so much for reading this. Yup, this is a Johale. I started writing and I didn't realize I left Madge out of the picture. I don't mind Gale/Madge, but I have an extreme love for Johanna. I'm crazy! There was some Kat/Gale drama, but that was cleared up a while back. The cheer leading thing was an idea for Clove to make Cato jealous. You know, since she'd be wearing the outfit and guys would be checking her out and stuff. Didn't happen, but who knows, maybe in another chapter! Thanks again for reading and reviewing :)

**Anon: **AWW! I'm so happy you gave it a chance, even happier that you liked it. Thanks for the review and I do try to update regularly.


	27. Chapter 27: Prom Night Attacks

Chapter 27: Prom Night Attacks

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Clove:

She looked pale. Clove shouldn't have picked a coral dress. Or was orange? Whatever the color, it did not do anything to help the fact that she was pale, deathly so.

_Maybe I should have gotten a spray tan..._

No, that made it seem like she actually cared. She was only going to prom because her friends demanded she be there. That way, they could all 'make memories together'. Annie's words, not hers.

Deciding to give up on the dress, Clove moved on to inspect her nails. She had worked hard on them the night before, choosing a matching coral nail polish. She was horrified when she noticed that she had already ruined a nail on her left hand. Thinking quick, she grabbed the nail polish bottle and began her work. In two seconds, the nail was perfect. Unfortunately, the smell of nail polish lingered in her room.

_I'll just open the door and let the air in._

Clove pushed open the door to her balcony and went back to adding the finishing touches on her attire. Then, she heard it.

A snapping branch and a loud yelp.

_Oh my god. Someone's breaking into my house! _

Back when she turned fourteen, her father had given a her a very special gift. A baseball bat. He insisted she keep it in her closet, in case anyone tried to get into the house while he and her mother were away. She thought nothing of it until that moment.

Clove grabbed her bat and ran out to the backyard, looking for the intruder. She saw someone lying in the grass, a broken branch next to them. They must have fallen from the tree next to her balcony.

"Who are you?" She called. "Get up and don't move. I've got a baseball bat, and let me tell you, I know how to swing it!"

The person on the ground moaned and Clove debated whether or not she could get closer. Maybe they were hurt. Her more caring side won and she moved forward. She gasped loudly when she saw who it was.

"Cato? What the hell, you broke my tree!" She threw down the bat and helped him up.

"Your tree? Really? I just fell and you're worried about a tree?" He rubbed his back as he stood.

Clove huffed angrily. "Come on. We're going inside, it's getting dark out and we have to see if you broke anything."

Once inside Clove hurried to find some ice for whatever it was he broke. Cato didn't appear to be in any pain, so her worry was kept at bay. Instead, she let her curiosity take over.

"Why are trying to break into my house?"

"I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

Clove glared at him. "You couldn't have called? Or maybe, knocked on my door like a normal human being?"

"Nope." He iced his wrist. "I had a plan."

"So, you're plan was to fall off a tree and die?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Look, you're going to have to leave. Thresh will be here any minute and I'm going. Delly's probably waiting for you."

"First of all, my plan was to climb up to your balcony. Like in that play. And second, I told Delly I was sick. "

Clove blinked, once, twice; until finally, she understood. Like in that play...Romeo and Juliet. That was the worst place to look for advice.

She hit him in the arm. "You're such an idiot, that tree would never hold you! And why surprise me, I hate surprises! I was going to attack you with a baseball bat!"

Cato rubbed his arm and frowned. "I was trying to be romantic!"

She couldn't quite find a response for that.

" Clove, I don't want you to go to prom with Thresh. I know we're not exactly...a couple, but I think we could be. If you wanted. Maybe."

Clove crossed her arms, a scowl on her face. On the inside, she was satisfied. Really, she loved hearing this.

Katniss had been right, the whole friends with benefits thing had been a mistake. It was pretty much dating, while still seeing other people. Clove didn't want to see anyone else. She liked Cato. But she couldn't tell him. That would have risked hearing a repeat of what her last 'boyfriend' said. She wasn't going to be the loser this time.

"Don't take romantic advice from_ Romeo and Juliet_, Cato. You should have read the ending." She said. "But okay. I'll go out with you. No more sneaking around, no more trying to make me jealous, because I _know_ that's what you were trying to do with Delly."

"And it worked, don't deny it." He smirked at her.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Fine, it worked. But you were jealous of Thresh, so we're even."

He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Prom?"

Clove shook her head. "I've got something even better in mind."

She drove her new boyfriend all the way to the emergency room. Turns out, when you fall from a tree you do get hurt. The result was an injured wrist, which luckily, would be all better just in time for the Quarter Quell football game.

* * *

Katniss:

_Just one more second...Perfect!_

Katniss pulled the strawberry out of the chocolate fountain and popped it into her mouth. So far, prom wasn't as awful as she thought it would be.

Thresh had given her a ride and told her that Clove had ditched them. It was her loss, there was a chocolate fountain!

Everyone was having fun and Katniss had to join in on the dancing. She danced with Gale, Finnick, and even Marvel, who was not that bad once you got over the corny jokes. And all the while, she didn't have to cross paths with Glimmer or Peeta. She wasn't upset with Peeta, but that didn't mean she didn't feel jealous that he was Glimmer's date.

"Kat, you need to stop hogging the chocolate fountain. There's a bunch of kids that just walk by, checking to see if you've left." Haymitch said. As one of the school employees, he and Effie had been asked to chaperone the prom.

"I'm not gonna eat, them. They can chose to come over and share the snacks. And maybe you should have gotten two fountains." Katniss replied while dipping a marshmallow into the delicious chocolate.

"Effie was in charge of that." He said. "She's busy counting up the votes. Didn't know you were running for prom queen."

Katniss almost dropped her snack. "What? Since when?"

Haymitch shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see what the big deal is with prom. It's just a bunch of hormonal teenagers grinding up on each other and listening to loud music."

Kantiss laughed. "Still mad about not winning prom king? Well, I'll be fine here with the chocolate, so you can get back to chaperoning."

"I am chaperoning." He said.

Katniss scowled. "I meant everyone, not just me."

Haymitch shook his head in disapproval, but did return to his job.

As Katniss continued her abuse of the snack table, Effie came on with an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come!" She had an envelope in her hands. "I have in my hands, the names of this year's prom king and queen."

Slowly, she opened the envelope. "This year's prom king is...Peeta Mellark."

There was clapping as Peeta took his crown and waited on stage for the prom queen to be named.

"And this year's prom queen is...Glimmer Sinclaire!"

_Good thing I didn't win. That would have sucked. _

Glimmer smiled brightly and accepted her crown. But she did something unexpected. She took Effie's microphone. Effie immediately took it back.

"Sorry dear, no speeches." The woman said. Glimmer took the mic once more.

"There's no rule against it. Freedom of speech, Ms. Trinket." Glimmer faced the students. "Hey everyone! I'm gonna steal a scene from Mean Girls and give you all an acceptance speech, so here it goes." Her smiled never faltered. "I know you're all waiting for me to scream and tell you to mind your own business. But let me say it nicely: shut up, I know what you're all hiding. Yup, those rumors about me being a bitch are true, I can be if you ask for it. But other than that, I'm human. My parents are human, yes, they are divorcing. Yes,my dad cheated, you all heard it on TV saw it on magazines and what not. He's an actor, he's famous. But he makes mistakes. Everyone does, so get over it."

She paused to let it sink in.

"Anyway, I think it's obvious that I've made a lot of mistakes. I have no regrets, this is high school, it's the time for stupid mistakes. But I'm going to stop making one, though." Glimmer turned her green eyes to Peeta, who stood on stage. "Peeta, you're really nice, but I'm breaking up with you. It's over." Some people in the crowd laughed, others cheered.

"Oh, and I can't break this thing apart, so no one is getting crown pieces. Sorry. Thanks for voting!" Glimmer walked off the stage as though nothing happened.

Katniss could feel their eyes on her. People were staring at her, easy to find since she was wearing her bright red dress. She could feel her anxiety climbing. She had to act fast, she had to save herself. So she ran right out of the ballroom.

* * *

Next chapter up on Saturday. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! I really appreciate it! :)


	28. Chapter 28: Chocolate

Chapter 28: Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Annie:

She was incredibly proud of Glimmer. Her cousin had done something right. Almost entirely right, there was still the small issue of Katniss running out of the ballroom. Glimmer's speech had put her on the spot and Katniss never liked having unnecessary attention. Out of the 500 Panem juniors and seniors at prom, only a handful were unaware that Katniss was the reason why Glimmer was breaking up with Peeta.

Annie spotted Glimmer near the chocolate fountain, now deserted since Katniss had ended her reign over it.

"That was really brave, Glim."

The blonde shrugged. "Didn't take any bravery. I'm used to being in the spotlight nowadays."

What with her parents, she must be.

"Not everyone is." Annie told her. "I think you might have scared Katniss away."

"Really? That's dumb, I did this so Peeta could talk to her."

"We know, but it didn't really seem that way. You, uh, sort of publicly dumped him."

Glimmer scowled. "I wasn't about to make it look like_ I_ was being dumped! Let me have this, Annie!"

Annie laughed. "Okay, understood. It was nice if you. Kind of nice, anyway."

"It was, wasn't it? I don't see why so many of you people hate me."

Annie cringed. "You made a threatened to tell their deepest darkest secrets, Glim."

Glimmer scoffed. "I don't know _all _of their secrets. But people talk and I listen. It can't possibly be my fault that I'm observant."

"It's not." Annie said. "You do know that some people were taking video. This is gonna be up online within the hour."

Glimmer shrugged. "So be it. Maybe I'll get famous!"

"Glitter!" Johanna stomped over to the chocolate fountain. "You made a scene. At prom."

"Johanna. You're wearing a dress." Glimmer drawled, not at all feeling threatened.

"And I look great." Johanna stated. "Why the scene?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes and bit into a cake pop. "Can you people stop asking? I did what I wanted to do."

"Yeah you did." Thresh laughed. "It was entertaining, I'll give you that."

Glimmer smiled at the tall boy. "Thank you! Someone gets it. You wanna dance?"

Thresh shrugged and offered her his arm. "Sure. Thresh."

"Glimmer. You already knew that. I'm pretty popular around here." She and Thresh went ahead and took over the dance floor.

Annie declared prom a success. She and Finnick had actually managed to arrive on time and found a good parking space. The food was great, the music even better. Johanna wore a dress and not the pants suit she swore she'd wear. And finally, Glimmer had decided to show that she was a kind person under all that evil. Katniss and Peeta were free to be together. Prom was definitely a success.

"That was...something." Finnick said as they danced.

"I know. It was fun." Annie commented.

"Fun?" He questioned. "Okay, if you say so."

* * *

Katniss:

When you really want to, you can get out of any situation. The elevator was not working, so Katniss had to run up the stairs, all the way up onto the roof. In heels. Thank goodness for willpower!

The hotel roof doubled as a garden and pool area. The pool was covered, since it wasn't in use yet. The garden, however, was breathtaking. Tulips, daisies, chrysanthemums, all types of flowers, everywhere. They even had a square full of different colored roses. A rose garden, Katniss thought it a lovely addition to the roof. And a great place to hide.

Glimmer, the evil witch, planned that speech. That's why she insisted that Katniss be there, because she wanted to humiliate her. At least she hadn't said her name. That would have made her day even better. Then again, Katniss's name wasn't necessary, almost everyone knew that Peeta liked Katniss.

"Katniss!" Peeta was tired after running up the stairs. "Why'd you leave?"

"I thought you'd go home after that!" She really wished she had picked a better hiding spot.

"Of course not. I had to look for you. Johanna said you ran out. I saw the elevator was broken, and I figured you took the stairs. Incredible, by the way. That's a lot of stairs."

"I have a lot of practice. Do you wanna go back down. Get some water?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head, standing up straight do he could speak. "Nope. I'm good."

"You sure?" she asked. "Glimmer just dumped you in front of almost half the school. You're okay?"

"I saw it coming. I came to see if you were okay."

"She did this to humiliate me." Katniss was sure of it. "She lured me here, so that everyone would know it was my fault. She made me look like some...like some boyfriend thief!"

_Oh, wow. That sounds really childish. _

"Katniss, you are not a boyfriend thief." Peeta laughed. "And she didn't mean to make you look bad. She's just...a drama queen."

"That's awful. Look. I wore this ugly red dress and I look like a fire hydrant. Everyone stared at the fire hydrant when she broke up with you!" Katniss played with the skirt of her dress.

"You're a very beautiful fire hydrant."

She smiled at him. "Don't try and flatter me, Peeta Mellark."

They stood on the roof, taking advantage of the warm weather. Despite the embarrassment, Katniss was at peace.

"I really shouldn't have come. How am I going to show my face in school on Monday?" Maybe she could find some sort of disguise...

"No one's gonna make a big deal about it. I don't know too many people who want to get on Glimmer's bad side."

Katniss recalled her warning. Glimmer had secrets to spill and she wouldn't hesitate to use them if they kept bothering. Her mind was slightly more at ease, oddly enough, thanks to that girl's cruelty.

"Kat, I'm not dating Glimmer anymore." Peeta said.

"I know." She breathed.

"It means I can do whatever I want. And I would really like to ask you something."

Katniss nodded for him to go on.

"Katniss, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Peeta asked with a smile.

She grinned like a little girl. "Yes. I think I can manage that. Do feel honored in presence."

Much like the day at the park, when they first confessed their love, she kissed him first.

"Hm." Peeta looked at her oddly when they broke apart. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Katniss frowned. "What?"

"The chocolate fountain. Everyone was complaining about some girl refusing to leave. You taste like chocolate."

She was outraged. "Are you kidding me? Do they have nothing else to talk about? I was just having some strawberries, it's not a crime!"

Peeta grinned. "Wanna go back and reclaim the chocolate fountain?"

Oh, yeah, Peeta Mellark was the perfect boyfriend. So hand in hand, they walked back down the stairs.

* * *

We have Everlark! I can totally see them just hogging the chocolate fountain together.

But it's time for an announcement: there are only 2 chapters left for this story. That's the football game and graduation. That's it. I wish there was more, but I think that's a good stopping point. Thank you all for your support!

**Kitkat: **YAY! I tried hard to give each character a personality. Thresh and Foxface were kind of in the background, being awesome and stuff. But Thresh was here, he danced with prom queen Glimmer! And I don't think I'll have room for Lavinia, I only have 2 chapters. Sorry about that. But thanks for reviewing! :)

**Guest: **Glimmer keeps it classy 24/7! Thanks for reviewing!

**Asdfghjkl3: **Oh yes, we had some romantic Clato going all the way to the emergency room. I would never have made anyone wait that long, here's the update!


	29. Chapter 29: Game of the Century

Chapter 29: Game of the Century

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

* * *

Johanna:

Days after prom, things have changed at Panem Academy. The Careers are no more, instead they've decided to make a new group. Not a clique, just a group of random people that just so happens to have the same lunch block. It worked out pretty well, actually.

"Alright everyone!" Johanna called. "Time for important announcements! Gale, go."

He had told her about it earlier. Gale had been awarded the football scholarship to UCLA. Perfect outcome, Johanna had received an email from USC informing her of her acceptance.

"Got the scholarship!" He cheered.

"Way to go, man!" Finnick congratulated.

"That's awesome! Yeah, football!" Annie added. "Sports!"

Well, not much football knowledge there.

"Four for you, Hawthorne!"

Johanna groaned at that comment. Someone had to put duct tape over Marvel's mouth before he said anything cheesier.

"That's great, Hawthorne."

"Uh...thanks."

That was strange. It was common knowledge that Cato wanted the scholarship. People even went as far as assuming he'd be willing to buy it. But alas, everyone was wrong.

"It is great." Clove interrupted. "I'm happy for you, Gale. Sad for you, Cato. You two don't have to be so awkward about it. It is what it is."

"Clove is right, guys. Let's move on to some real news!" Glimmer exclaimed. "We're up to one million hits!"

Annie clapped, excited for her cousins new found internet fame. Glimmer passed her phone around, letting everyone see. Sure enough, the video of Glimmer breaking up with Peeta at prom went viral after some junior posted it. It was easy to find, all you had to do was search 'Mean Girl wins Prom Queen', and there you go. The video had even been feature on some late night show. Apparently, the host wanted Glimmer on Skype for the next show.

"How is that real news?" Johanna wondered.

"Hey, where are Kat and Peeta?" Clove asked.

And right on cue, Katniss rushed into the cafeteria, Peeta following close behind. She was absolutely ecstatic, her hand gripping her cellphone.

"Guys! I did it! I got into Stanford!"

Everyone immediately congratulated her. Katniss had been the last one to receive her college news. Now she and Clove would attend Stanford together. Annie and Finnick were both heading off to Berkeley. The boys were all going to UCLA. Finch was the only one traveling, she was going to William and Mary, but promised to keep in touch.

_Wow. Haymitch actually did a good job as senior counselor!_

It was quite an achievement to see all her friends be successful. But there was still one more thing to do...

"Order! Order!" Johanan pretended to be holding court. "We all know this Saturday is the Quarter Quell Game."

"Like the Capitol preps stand a chance." Cato boasted.

"We've got this, Jo." Gale told her. There was all around agreement.

Once again, Johanna demanded to have order. She was calling the shots.

"True, there's no doubt we'll win." Johanna says. "But we need a game plan."

"Wait, I thought-"

"Not that kind of game plan, Clove." Jo pulled out a piece of paper. "We're gonna need food, face paints, matching clothes, anything and everything to make the Capitol prep losers look like even bigger losers.  
Annie frowned. "I don't want to make anyone look like a loser."

"Annie, she means losers in a _good way._" Finnick told her. "No one's gonna mind, promise."

"Okay. Losers in good way, that's what I meant. I'm in charge of food." Johanna wrote her name down. "Greasy Sae's burgers. Which means I'm gonna need some donations."

"How much are we talking?" Marvel asked.

Jo gave it some thought. "$5. Each. So come on, hand it over."

With that out of the way, Johanna moved on to the next item on her list.

"Face paints. Who has some?"

"I do!" Glimmer raised her hand. "Cheerleaders always have face paints. And, I'm a master at spirit make up, I'll do that."

"Fine, Glitter. You're face paints." Jo wrote her name. "Annie, you wanna help with that one?"

"Sure!" Annie said. "I'm pretty good at it, I guess."

"Cool. Now, we need to agree on what we'll be wearing. Wear anything black and gold, unless you've got a jersey. Clove, you and I are wearing those." Johanna said.

"Jo, I have never seen you be so bossy." Katniss mused. "It's so weird..."

"Yeah, she wasn't this bad when we had track." Clove added.

"Get over it." Johanna said coolly. "Last on the list, does anyone need a ride?"

She received all around 'no's' and 'I'm good'. Check.

"I think we've got it!" She grinned. "This is going to be the best football game in history!"

And it would be.

* * *

Clove:

So much for the best day in history. Clove was spending the entire first quarter of the game hiding behind Johanna. There was no way she was going to be see by _him, _her dreaded 'ex-boyfriend'.

"No, don't move! Stay." She pushed Jo back into place. "There, just like that."

"You're crazy." Johanna said. "It's just Gloss."

"I know! But I don't want him to see me! Why is he here, he already graduated!"

Johanna rolled her eyes. "Like anyone's gonna miss the Quarter Quell. Look, this quarter's over, I'm gonna go get some drinks."

"You can't leave me here!" Clove protested.

"Come with me, then!"

The girls walked upstairs to the concessions stand. Johanna did a superb job with the food, but drinks were running low. It was a hot May day and the sun was certainly doing it's job.

Clove had unfortunately lost track of Johann in the crowd.

_This is perfect! Just perfect!_

"Clove!"

She cringed. Just the guy she didn't want to see.

"Hey, Gloss!" Her tone was strained.

"Haven't seen you in a while!"

"I know right? It happens when you move away." Clove gave him a fake smile.

Silence.

"Enjoying the game? Coach gave Hadley my place. I thought it's be Hawthorne, but whatever. All good." He said.

"Yup. They both would have been awesome. But we're in the lead, so it doesn't really matter." Clove hoped Gloss would give up trying to talk to her.

"Right." He smiled back. "So, I'm gonna be here for the summer. We should hang out sometime."

Her smile vanished. "I don't think so."

"Come on, Clo. Just like old times. We used to have so much fun together." He winked at her.

Clove scowled. "I'm not crazy about old times, Gloss. I said no and that's that."

"Woah. When did you become such a-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be missing a few teeth."

Clove saw Johanna appear, hands carrying some Gatorade.

"Don't need you making any threats, Mason. I'm talking to Clove." Gloss said.

"She isn't the one that's going to be responsible for your missing teeth, Gloss. I am. So before it happens, I suggest you leave." Clove said menacingly.

With a frown, Gloss finally vanished.

"That was intense, Clove! I would have liked to see you hit him, but this was good, too." Johanna handed her a bottle.

Together, they returned to their seats. Clove finally felt as though she was done with the past. No more hurting over some idiot boy. She had another to worry about.

* * *

Katniss:

"Yeah! WOOO! GO!"

At first glance, Katniss didn't seem like the loud type, but tonight, she'd make an exception. That was her team, her friends, winning the most awaited football game of the century. It wasn't over yet, but it would end soon.

"Kat, you're gonna kick your popcorn over." Peeta warned.

"Just hold it, 'kay?" And she went back to cheering.

After a few minutes, her strength was reaching it's max. Her throat was feeling a little sore, too.

Katniss took her seat and had a sip of water.

"Tired?"Peeta asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Kind of. Big game."

"Yup. You're face paint's coming off." He reached over to touch her cheek. Black paint.

"It's so hot out!" She fanned herself. "Gosh, why can't football be played indoors?"

Peeta shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe one day."

"I hope so. When is this going to end?" Katniss laughed tiredly. "Most of the time, I have no idea what's going on. It's a bunch of guys running around with a ball!"

"I thought you loved football? You're like, the best cheerleader here!"

Katniss smiled at her boyfriend. "Am not. I'm just...really happy. I think everything's gonna work out. For everyone, I mean, not just me."

Ideally things would always work out. Katniss and her friends were graduating, they were going to college, they were all determined to have great futures. But she had no way of knowing what was to come. Sometimes life got in the way. Like with her dad. Or Peeta and his parents. Today, Katniss refused to let fear and uncertainty get in the way.

"You know what I mean, Peeta? There is nothing else I would want from today. Except winning this game. Just so we can rub it in."

He laughed. "I get it. Same here." The two shared a kiss. And missed the final play.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Katniss stood up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I think it's over." Peeta said.

"What? I missed it! Who won?" Everyone around her was cheering and clapping. Some were yelling about cheaters, others were complaining about the ref.

"We won!" She realized. "Peeta, we won the Quarter Quell!"

She hugged her boyfriend and cheered some more. Class of 2013, the class that won the Quarter Quell. The perfect ending to a very long, very complicated, senior year.

* * *

Okay, so I wanted to write about the football game...and then I realized I don't know anything about football. Like, nothing. We don't even watch the Superbowl at my house. And I've only been to one high school football game and I had no idea what was going on. So I wrote the ending to the game from Katniss's POV and since she doesn't know about it, I didn't have to explain. But she did sort of sum up what everyone was feeling. Relief, because high school was over, and hope for an amazing college experience. The next chapter will be the last chapter in the story! Thanks for reading! :)

**Guest: **I have an extreme love for chocolate, so Katniss and Peeta do,too. And I'm thinking about what else I can write, I have to see. I do have another Everlark AU, it's called Spotlights and Alcohol. I don't know if you've read but feel free to check it out. Thanks for reviewing!

**Directioner4life: **I'm sure you've caught up at this point, so Clato is official by now. Thanks so much for liking my story!

**Asdfghjkl3: **A sequel is a possibility. I do want to add something to this, so let's keep hoping I'll come up with something! Awww, I'll miss you all, too. You guys are awesome for reading this!

**Anon: **It is indeed almost over. I'm very sad about it, but I'll try for more. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	30. Chapter 30: Reap What You Sow

Chapter 30: Reap What You Sow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own THG.

** I wanted this last chapter to be different, so I chose to write it in Haymitch's POV.**

* * *

Haymitch:

There was only so much 'Pomp and Circumstance' a man could take. Thank all the gods out there, the graduation ceremony had finally come to a close and every graduating student had a diploma (Haymitch had helped Panem achieve a 99% graduation rate, a record).

It hadn't been a terrible day, really he could see the joy in the air. And there had even been a few highlights, specifically the speeches.

First, was Finch Blackburn's speech. Her valedictorian speech had been...odd. It was a long metaphor comparing every student to bread. Yes, bread. She explained that everyone was their own type of bread with their own unique flavor. That's what he got, anyway. She had used some large words, all in all a very eloquent speech. He got the feeling that everyone clapped because they were too, confused to do anything else. That and they wanted the speech to come to an end.

Second, was the salutatorian speech. Clove Kentwell ( who beat Katniss by .034 points) gave a fairly short speech. But she had a message for Vice Principal Coin. After three years, she admitted her guilt in the Great Combo Conundrum. It had happened back in her sophomore year, when the combinations for all the lockers in the girl's gym locker room had been changed. Coin knew it was Clove and Johanna Mason, but there was never enough proof. It was too, late to punish them; both girls had their diplomas.

And third, Principal Snow announced his retirement. After ruling over Panem Academy for 43 years, Coriolanus Snow was retiring and moving to sunny Florida. People clapped, the students didn't really feel any different. Alma Coin had adopted an almost smug expression, probably thinking she'd become principal. Seneca Crane, assistant vice principal, had appeared relieved. Haymitch was sure he was about to get fired anyway, Snow leaving didn't change anything for Crane.

"Oh, Haymitch wasn't that lovely?" Effie chirped. "They were all so happy! And Katniss looked so pretty, don't you think?"

"Right, yeah. They were great. Are we leaving now?"

"Certainly not! Have some manners, Haymitch. We have to go mingle. Besides, I want to talk to Helen, she must be so proud of Kat."

His glamorous wife led him over to where the Everdeens were celebrating.

"Kat, congratulations, honey!" Effie enveloped the girl in a big hug, every bit the proud aunt.

"Thanks, Effie." Katniss said.

"You were close, sweetheart. Not even a point." Haymitch offered.

Katniss laughed. "It's just salutatorian. I already got into Stanford, so I'm good."

"She's beyond excited, Haymitch. Never seen Katniss this glad to go back to school!" Helen Everdeen beamed.

"It'll pass. Once she sees how much work it is, she'll be begging to be back home." Haymitch joked. The group shared a laugh at Katniss's scowl.

"Uncle Haymitch, Rue and I are going to start school here at Panem next year. Are you going to be our counselor? Katniss says you can write me some hall passes." Prim said.

"I did not!" Katniss protested.

"No hall passes, your sister here probably forged those herself." Katniss denied that immediately. "And I don't think I'll be your counselor, Prim, I got a new job."

Effie put her hand on his shoulder. "Haymitch is going to be taking over as school Principal!"

"Oh, that's excellent!" Helen clapped.

"My uncle as principal, I'll definitely have some perks!" Prim gave him a hug.

"Haymitch Abernathy, school principal. I can see that happening." Katniss said.

"Hey, Kat, get over here!" A voice called.

"Get in here, we want a picture!" Another beckoned.

"Be right there guys!" Katniss called back. "Haymitch, you should be in the picture. We're the bunch that annoyed you the most, right? You're going to want to remember us."

"The worst group I ever counseled." He declared.

"Oh, he doesn't mean that." Effie added. "He never complained about you guys, he loves you and he knows it!"

His niece insisted he be in the picture, standing right next to her and Johanna Mason.

"Counselor Haymitch!" Johanna was clearly happy to be done with high school. "I wouldn't have graduated if you hadn't told me about the overdue library books. Just so you know, I couldn't find them, I had to pay the fines."

"Mr. Abernathy, my parents said they want to talk to you. Is this about being salutatorian, because I'm pretty sure I won fair and square." Clove said haughtily. The girl had no idea her parents had arranged multiple meetings with Haymitch, just to make sure she was graduating.

" Counselor Haymitch, you're Katniss's uncle? That's so cute!" Annie Cresta gushed over how it would be the most adorable senior picture in existence.

The whole time, Haymitch actually felt accomplished. He had gotten this incredibly strange group of teenagers through the most challenging four years in their lives (so far).

He allowed his thoughts to stray to Maysilee, his late wife. It took such a long time to move on after her. It took a miracle, really. But perhaps she had something to do with everything. Maysilee, she had also given him the strength to be successful.

"Guys, smile!"

Flash.

"Let's see it!" Johanna made her way over to her brother, who took the picture. The rest of the group followed, eager to see themselves immortalized in a digital camera.

"Oh my gosh!" Katniss laughed. "Haymitch, you chose the absolute worst moment to blink!"

Sure enough, Haymitch Abernathy had his eyes closed in the picture. Definitely a keeper.

* * *

**Important Author's Note: **A lot of you want a sequel, some of you want college, some of you want weddings and kids. It's a lot. So I've some up with an idea that might work. I'll call it...**Beyond ****Senior Year: An Anthology**. It's not going to be a story, really, more like a series of interconnecting one-shots. Little glimpses into life post high school, leading up to the ever so popular high school reunion. And I'd love to get some ideas from you guys, so send those in! I already have a few in progress and you can expect one soon. I hope you all like the idea and thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting this story, I'm going to miss it! :)


End file.
